


Georgie has two daddies

by tinyarmedtrex



Series: The Story of Us [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, Can't we get chickens?, Eddie is an adorably overprotective dad, First couple fight, First couple trip, M/M, Myra is still awful, New Relationship, Richie is always invited, Richie with kids is adorable, being domestic as shit, fluff fluff fluff, someone finally appreciates Richie’s impressions, the Losers mean family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 40,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: Richie loved riding the bus, he likes meeting new riders and people watching.  One day a new dad with a crying kid is riding and Richie intervenes.  Richie love kids! Plus, this dad is kinda cute...





	1. The one with the meet cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie has a better than normal bus ride.

Richie always took the bus home from work. It picked him up right outside his job at a record label and dropped him off two blocks from his apartment. There were always interesting people to watch or talk to. Convenience and entertainment, what more could someone ask for?

On one dreary day Richie was surprised to hear a screaming toddler when he got on. There was a small boy, maybe 3, who was crying and wailing. Everyone was giving the boy and his dad wide berth. Richie sat across from them, not minding the scene. 

He looked at the dad and remembered seeing him a few times, he was relatively new to the bus but he was always there with his son, who was normally well behaved. The man was in nice clothes, button up shirt and a bow tie. He seemed like how might think that was a casual look. He was short, probably only 5’7, and  _ cute _ . He had dark blonde hair that barely touched his ears and adorable puppy dog eyes. He was pleading with the boy, talking to him in a law voice. Richie could tell he was embarrassed because he kept glancing around and trying to quiet the boy. 

“Look, Georgie. I’m sorry you had a bad day but we can talk about it.” The man had leaned down to look at the toddler-  _ Georgie  _ Richie thought- in the face. “But I can’t understand you when you cry. Take a deep breath.” 

_ Not a good technique for a toddler.  _ The toddler seemed to agree, he kept crying like he hadn’t heard his dad. The man ran a hand through his hair, looking exasperated. “Georgie, honey, I know all this is new but please, relax.” Georgie wailed more, trying to get words out but nothing was discernable. 

Richie loved kids, he often watched his friend’s kids. Bev, his sister from another mister, and her husband Ben had two. They called him uncle Richie and loved his impressions. Bev often teased him that they didn’t know any better. 

Richie scooted across the seat and turned to the child. “‘Ello gov'nor.” Richie said, with his best olden British accent. The child was surprised enough that he stopped crying for a moment. Richie pressed his advantage. “What’s your name old chap?”

The boy let out a long sniff and said. “Georgie.” He was a very solemn looking kid and had the same adorable eyes as his dad. 

“Well now little Georgie, you’ve got a great set of lungs there.” Richie switched to a witch’s voice and the boy giggled. The man was watching Richie, obviously relieved.

“Thank you. You’re like a child whisperer.” The man said, giving him a small smile. 

“Welcome. I love the little devils.” Richie smiled at the boy again. “Even when they’re wailing banshees.” 

“Daddy, what’s a bankee?” The boy turned and tugged on his dad’s sleeve.

“It’s a spirit from Irish mythology who was known for screaming very loudly.” 

The boy’s mouth formed an O and he looked at Richie, his small brow furrowed. “I’m not a banshee, I’m Georgie. And I’m 3.” He held up 3 fingers.

“Hello Georgie, I’m Richie.” Richie stuck out his hand and Georgie shook it, giggling. “Who’s with you?”

“That’s my daddy. We just moved here because him and momma got divorced because he likes boys now- and it’s okay to like boys.” The man buried his face in his hands.

“Georgie, remember how we don’t need to say everything to strangers?” He looked at Richie. “Sorry, more information than you needed. I’m Eddie.” He stuck out his hand.

“No problem Eds,” Richie shook his hand then turned to Georgie. “I like boys too. Your dad is in good company.” 

The boy lit up and turned to his father, “Daddy! Did you hear that! You can marry Richie!” 

The man, Eddie, sighed. “That’s not how it works honey.” He turned to Richie, “Thanks again. It was a rough week at daycare.”

Richie looked at Eddie. He seemed very put together, despite having a recently wailing child.  Richie wished he had another reason to keep talking to him.  “Don’t worry about it, bus riders stick together.” 

Eddie smiled at him and then stood. “Well, this is our stop, come on Georgie. Let’s go get dinner started.” The two stood.

When they got to the exit Georgie turned to Richie and yelled “Bye Richie, it was nice to meet you!” Eddie looked a little embarrassed and waved as they walked off. 

Richie smiled to himself, his bus ride just got even better. 


	2. The one where Richie gets a date...kinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie asks Eddie on a child-included date.

The next day he saw Eddie and Georgie when he got on the bus after work. He sat behind them this time. “Hey Georgie, Eddie.” He said, sitting. 

“RIchie! Dad, it’s Richie.” The boy turned and pulled on his dad’s sweater.

“Yes honey, I see him too. Hello Richie.” Eddie turned too and smiled at him.  _ I like that smile a lot  _ Richie decided. 

“Was day care better today?” He asked, turning to Georgie.

“Yes! I got to color and I made 4 friends!” The boy held up all 5 fingers. Eddie chuckled and moved Georgie’s thumb.

“That’s 4 honey, remember?” Eddie held up 4 fingers as well.  Eddie look at Richie, “Compared to yesterday it was a roaring success.”

“Good to hear.” Richie leaned back. “Where did you move here from?” 

“New York,” Eddie replied. He turned completely to look at Richie, pulling the boy onto his lap. Richie started to like Eddie more and more, watching his small interactions with his son. 

“New York to Seattle? Quite the move.”

“New York was never my city, and it seemed good to have a clean start.” Eddie kissed Georgie’s head. “We needed a break.”

“And daddy got a job here! He’s in business.” Georgie said very seriously. 

“Ohh, a businessman. I just sign bands.” 

Georgie cocked his head. “Sign bands?”

“It means I find people who play music and convince them to make music with us.” Richie explained. “It’s a lot of fun.”

Georgie nodded solemnly. “It sounds fun. I’m learning to play the piano!” 

“Very cool, I know how to play too.” Richie turned back to Eddie. “Do you like it here so far?”

Eddie let out a long breath. “More than New York. I’m working on meeting new people though. It’s never been easy and with Georgie it’s even harder. I don’t love the idea of hanging out with the PTA moms.” He paused. “I don’t know why I told you that, sorry. You don’t care.” 

“I don’t mind. I know it’s hard to meet us  Seattleites. We’re an odd bunch.” Eddie smiled. Richie had an idea.  “You know, I have some friends with a boy Georgie’s age. Maybe we could all get dinner?” Richie wasn’t sure if this was a crazy idea but he wanted to see Eddie more, without a bus seat between them. 

Eddie looked skeptical, “Really? You barely know me.”

“I told you, bus riders stick together. So yes, really.” 

Eddie nodded slowly, “Ok. That would be great actually. Do you want to meet some new friends buddy?” Georgie nodded enthusiastically.

“Great! How’s friday? I’m already meeting them and you can come. I’ll give you a ride.”

Eddie bit his lip  _ Well that’s sexy.  _ “Are you sure we won’t be interrupting?” 

“No! Please come, I’ll pick you up.” 

Eddie nodded, “Okay, if you’re sure.” He pulled out some paper and wrote a number on it. “Here’s my number. Text me with the time. We’ll bring wine and cookies?” 

“Daddy makes great cookies! They’re as big as my head!” Georgie chimed in, beaming at his dad. Eddie smiled at him and ruffled his hair. Richie’s heart melted, men who were good with kids were totally his type.  

“Perfect. Cookies and wine will be great. I’ll text you.”

“Great!” Eddie smiled widely at Richie, looking like he wanted to say more but then looked around. “Oh! This is us again. See you tomorrow night, we won’t be on the bus tomorrow.” He gathered Georgie and his things and stood. “And thanks for the invite.”

Richie smiled at him,  “Of course, I’m looking forward to it.” The two left, Georgie waved at him as he got off the bus and Richie waved back. Richie was more excited than usual for his friday night with Bev. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I've got about 15,000 words into this so far. Planning on a few thousand more.


	3. The one with the first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie turned red again. “I should tell you, I hate nicknames.” He walked over to the bed and crawled in, turning off the lights.
> 
> “I should tell you I don’t care.” Richie said.

When Richie arrived to pick Eddie up the next day he was already standing in his apartment’s entrance, balancing a bag, a carseat and Georgie on his hip. Richie was ten minutes early and Eddie had still beat him. The scene made Richie smile. 

Georgie was clearly talking Eddie’s ear off and Eddie kept nodding and throwing in one or two words, looking distracted. Richie parked and got out to help. He couldn’t believe how attractive Eddie looked. His face was slightly strained but he gave Richie a smile as he approached. He looked a little disheveled but adorable, trying to balance everything and still listen to Georgie.

“Hi Richie, are you still sure this is okay?” Eddie asked as he came outside, still holding Georgie. 

“Of course, Bev even insisted.” He smiled, seeing Eddie still looked nervous. “I promise, it’ll be fun.” Richie had called Bev earlier in the week and after some (Okay, a lot) of teasing she had agreed. She had also demanded everything Richie knew about Eddie, which caused Richie to recount all their short encounters. Bev had declared that Richie was twitterpated and insisted Richie bring this new beau, saying he wasn’t allowed in without Eddie.  

Eddie seemed to believe him and nodded, moving to drop off his bags. 

Richie turned to Georgie, “Can I help you get in your car seat as Daddy puts everything in the trunk?” It looked like Eddie had packed a bag for Georgie, in addition to his wine and desserts. 

Georgie nodded. ‘Yes, I need help buckling my seat belt. I also have to ride in the back seat until I’m at least 4 feet 9 inches tall.” 

Richie smiled, “Those are some precise numbers.” He took the car seat from Eddie.

“Yes, he loves facts like that. He collects them.” Eddie gave him the seat. Their fingers brushed and Eddie jumped slightly at the contact, blushing slightly. “Are you sure you’re okay putting him in?” He asked, recovering quickly. He seemed concerned that Richie would do it wrong. 

“Yup, I do it all the time.” He opened the door and put the seat in. “Hop up bud.” Georgie climbed in and Richie reached over him, snapping in the seat belt. “Now, this is a high speed vehicle.” He put on his best flight attendant voice, hand motions included. “We have air bags here, here and here. We have no in flight movies or drink service. Thank you for driving with Tozier air.” The boy giggled. 

“Georgie, do you want your turtle?” Eddie reappeared with a small stuffed turtle. 

“Yes!” He squealed, reaching for it. Eddie handed it to him and kissed the boy’s forehead. Richie melted a little. 

Eddie close the door carefully and turned to Richie, “Shall we?” Richie nodded and they got in the car. 

“What’s in that second bag?” Richie asked as they buckled up and he started driving.

“Extra clothes for Georgie, some snacks, a blanket.” Eddie ticked the items on his fingers.

“Were you planning on getting stranded?” 

“I like to be prepared.” Eddie fiddled with his hands. “I guess it’s overkill.” 

Richie threw him a quick smile. “No, it’s sweet. I can barely match my socks. You’re like a sexy boy scout.” 

Eddie blushed slightly.  "I guess that's a compliment." 

Richie entertained them the rest of the way with work stories and terrible celebrity impressions. He learned that he loved Eddie’s laugh, the way his nose wrinkled and his eyes lit up. 

“And here we are!” Richie pulled into the driveway.

“Oh wow, I am underdressed.” Eddie gaped at the house. The outside was imposing  but the inside was full of old, overstuffed couches and kids toys. Richie loved being here, it felt more like home than his apartment did. 

“Yea, they like to go for the awe factor. But don’t worry, they’re both great people.” Richie went to grab the bags while Eddie picked up Georgie.

Ben greeted them as they walked in. He was wearing a blue turtleneck, jeans and an apron. “Hello hello!” He gave Richie a big hug and turned to the others. “You must be Eddie,” he said to Georgie.

Georgie giggled. “No! I’m Georgie, my daddy is Eddie.” He took off his coat and handed it to Eddie.

“Well Georgie, come with me and I’ll introduce you to my kids. They’re in the basement eating pizza. I hope you like cheese.” 

“I do! But you have to wait for pizza to cool down before you eat it so you don’t burn your mouth,” Georgie said enthusiastically, pointing inside his mouth.

“Good tip buddy.” Ben said, grabbing Georgie’s hand and leading him away. 

“Bye daddy!!” Georgie turned and gave Eddie a big smile.

“Bye buddy, I’ll be up here if you need anything.”  The boy nodded and turned back to Ben, telling him other food safety tips. 

Eddie hung up his and Georgie’s coats. He was wearing a green sweater with a button up underneath. His collar was sticking up and Richie leaned in to fix it, his fingers lingering on Eddie’s neck after. “Sorry, that would have driven me crazy.” He said, his voice lower than he intended.

Eddie blushed lightly. “Thanks. Don’t want to look like a slob in front of your friends.” 

“I don’t think that’s possible, you look great.” 

Eddie turned a darker shade of red. “Thanks, so do you.” Richie had chosen a purple flannel and fitted black pants. He had been pleased with the overall effect.

“I hope this isn’t too odd of a first date.” Richie said, lightly circling his thumb on Eddie’s neck. Eddie leaned into the contact, smiling. 

“Oh, is this a date?” Eddie asked and Richie started to backpedal, alarmed. “No, no I’m kidding. I may only recently be out but I can tell when a guy asks me out. Also, Georgie was singing about it last night.” He laughed warmly. 

“Singing?” This kid was golden. 

“Yea, he was trying to sing the ‘sitting in a tree’ song but he doesn’t really know it.” Eddie chuckled. “I think we ended up k-i-s-k-i-n-j.” Eddie sang.

“Bummer, I’d definitely prefer the regular version.” Richie started to lean in as Ben rounded the corner.

“Whoops! Should I leave?” The two jumped apart.

“Nope, sorry. Is Georgie okay?” Eddie asked, blushing again. Richie loved how easily he blushed. 

“Yup, Sebastian is happily showing off his toys. The two may already be best friends.”

“Ahh yes, the joys of being three. Anyone with hot wheels can be your best friend.” Eddie said. He picked up his bags. “I brought cookies for the kids and pie for us. Can I put the pie in the fridge?” 

Ben nodded, “Let me show you around, we’ll stop by the kitchen first. Bev is running a little late.” 

“Bev is always running a little late,” Richie joked, following the other two. 

Bev came midway through the tour and shortly after the four sat to eat. She kept mouthing words like ‘good catch!’ and ‘adorable!’ at Richie, making him grin. 

“Thank you both for inviting me. I haven’t met many people yet.” Eddie said, as he sat with his food. He was sitting by Richie and across from Ben.

Bev smiled warmly. “Any friend of Richie is a friend of ours. Especially one with someone who can entertain Sebastian. We may have trouble separating them.” She took a sip of wine. “Tell us a little about yourself Eddie. What brought you to Seattle?”

“A messy divorce,” he replied, honestly. “I was married for about 6 years, two were great. We had Georgie so I don’t regret it but I realized I was gay about a year and a half ago. We tried therapy but it didn’t work. She’s still pretty angry with me so moving away seemed best.” He ended with a shrug. Richie admired his bluntness. 

“What about custody?” Ben asked, eating some potatoes. 

“She didn’t fight me on that. She’s not the most...maternal woman. So he’s with me, mostly. He’ll visit her for a week next week actually. But then he’s with me for the next few months. Hopefully it doesn't scar him later in life or something.”  

“He seems like a great kid, I think you’re doing great.” Richie smiled at Eddie, who gave him a small smile back. “Where’s the name from? Georgie?”

Eddie’s eyes fell and he hesitated. “Well, when I was younger, my best friend- Bill- he lost his younger brother. So when I found out we were having a boy I asked Bill if I could name him after his brother. Bill doesn’t want kids so it seemed like a good tribute.” 

Bev reached across the table and squeezed Eddie’s hand, giving him a small smile. “That is a really nice tribute.” 

By the end of the meal Richie was completely infatuated with Eddie. He talked about Georgie with so much love, and he got along with Ben and Bev great. His pie was a hit and Ben demanded the recipe. The two went into the kitchen after dinner, trading cooking tips, while Bev and Richie went downstairs to check on the kids. All of them were watching a movie. Georgie was curled up in a blanket, only his face and the turtle’s face poking out.

“Hellllooooo kids!” Richie called in a goofy voice. Bev’s kids ran to him with hugs and stories. Georgie wandered up a minute later, after the others had attached themselves to his legs. 

Richie was walking around slowly, the kids giggling at his knees. “Do you want to get on too?” 

Georgie shook his head. “No thank you.” 

Sebastian untangled himself and grabbed Georgie’s hand. “We’re best friends now Uncle Richie. Can Georgie stay over?” Georgie looked at him eagerly. 

Richie smiled, “Not tonight but another time, okay?” The boys nodded and went to play. Katie followed shortly after. 

“You’ve still got cute kids, Bev.” Richie said as they went back upstairs.

“Damn straight I do.” She smiled. “Georgie is pretty cute too.” 

“He really is. And so is Eddie- did you see him serving that pie? Fucking adorable.” Richie declared as they sat on the couch. 

Bev grinned at him. “You’ve got it baadddddd buddy.” She leaned into him, shoulders touching. “I haven’t seen you like this in a long time.”

Richie looked at her. “I know, it's weird. But I gotta tell you, for the first time I want to take him on actual dates and not just drag him back to my bed.” Bev smiled again. “I mean, I  _ also  _ want to sleep with him.” He looked at Eddie again, staring at his sweater and shirt combo.  “Those damn layers are like a present, waiting to be unwrapped.” 

Bev threw her head back and laughed. “There’s the Trashmouth I know. Good thing the kid is with his mom next week, you have a great opening.” The two talked for a while, catching up.

Eddie popped in a little while later, saying, “I hate to be that guy but I just looked downstairs and Georgie is asleep on the couch, I think it’s time to go. But I had a wonderful time. Thank you both so much for letting me intrude on your ritual.” 

Bev stood and gave Eddie a big hug. “I’m insisting Richie bring you every time now. I might even like you more than him.”

“Hey!” Richie said, standing.

“Joking, joking.” She kissed Richie’s cheek. 

“Oh! I nearly forgot.” Eddie walked over to his bag and pulled out a small jar with a bow on it. “Georgie and I made jam and brought you a jar.” 

Bev took the jar and turned to Richie, “Yup, I definitely like him more. You,” she pointed at him accusingly, “never bring me jam.”

“I think I like him more than I like me too,” Richie turned to Eddie, “You make jam? You’re like a tiny gay Martha Stewart.”

Eddie blushed and Richie added another color to his ‘cute colors Eddie turns’ index. “It’s not hard. We’ll invite you next time.” 

“God, that’s too cute. Can you please take pictures of Richie in an apron making jam?” Bev drawled. 

“Shut up Bev.” Richie said with a smile. “I can get Georgie, if you want to get your bags?” Eddie nodded. 

Richie grabbed Georgie and said his goodbyes, giving them one armed hugs. Once they were in the car Eddie turned to Richie. “Thank you so much for inviting me. It was great to be around people who didn’t care I was gay, or divorced.” 

Richie smiled at him, “Those two will never care.” He started backing out of the driveway. “Did your friends in New York?” 

“Not until Myra made them care. She forced them to pick sides and nearly everyone picked her. My friends from high school- Bill, who I mentioned before- and then Stan and Mike stuck by me but they’re scattered around.” It was the first time RIchie heard Eddie sound bitter about the divorce.

“Myra sounds like a real bitch.” 

Eddie shrugged. “Yea, I’m actually less lonely here than I was in New York, even though I don’t know anyone. Isn’t that odd? It’s easier not knowing anyone than knowing people and being ignored.”

Richie turned to Eddie and smiled. “Well now you know them. Bev was serious about me bringing you every time, we meet up once a month.” 

“Watch the road!’ Eddie shrieked as Richie narrowed avoided a squirrel. “Sorry, I have some...anxieties.” He exhaled deeply. “And thanks again for the invite, they were great. It’s amazing that you all ended up in the same place.”

“All the best people have some quirks.” Richie smiled but kept his eyes on the road. “And we got lucky. Bev and I went to college together and she met Ben.” The two talked comfortably until they reached Eddie’s apartment. Richie offered to carry Georgie again and Eddie grabbed the mostly empty bags. 

Eddie was on the second floor. As Richie walked into the apartment and it was exactly what he expected. Artful prints framed on the walls, along many kids drawings and a few framed pictures. There were some toys around but overall it was a very tidy place. 

“His room is on the end.” Eddie said as he started to put things away. “Are you okay lying him down? Just take his shoes off.” 

“I’d love to,” Richie carried Georgie to his room, which was decorate with animals, posters, stuffed ones, toys. He place Georgie in the small bed, removing his shoes. He tucked the boy in, leaving his stuff turtle by him. Richie smiled down at the boy, who was snoring lightly. He had the urge to kiss his forehead like Eddie had but resisted, moving his hair aside instead.

He returned to the kitchen and saw Eddie was on the couch with a glass of wine. “Do you want to stay?” He gestured at the second glass. “It’s...it’s okay if you don’t.” He bit his lip, seeming nervous. 

“I’d love to.” Richie took off his coat and shoes, sitting near Eddie. “I love your place.” 

Eddie beamed at him. “Thanks. I’ve never actually decorated before, I moved in with Myra after college and she insisted on her style.” He gestured at the prints.  “I really loved picking out pieces.”

“What was Myra’s style?”

“Mostly chickens.” Richie laughed. “It was weird.” 

“I’ve never met this woman but I don’t think I’d like her.” 

“I didn’t realize how controlling she was until I left. She still calls me all the time, acting like she’s worried about me.” Eddie picked some lint off his sweater and made a face. “Sorry, talking about ex’s isn’t exactly good first date material.” 

“Eds, you could only talk about chicken art and I’d still be into you.” Richie replied truthfully, taking a drink of his wine. They talked for a while. Richie watched Eddie's eyes crinkle when he laughed. And they way he fidgeted when he got uncomfortable. Richie smiled to himself, he loved Eddie's quirks. Without conscious thought he gently lifted Eddie’s chin and kissed him. He could taste the wine on his soft lips. 

He moved back slightly, “I’ve been wanting to do that all night. Especially when you pulled out that jam.”

“Oh, I make pickles too.” Eddie grimaced. “That was a dumb thing to say.” 

“Nope, tell me all about your pickles.” Richie smiled as Eddie blushed. Richie kissed Eddie on both cheeks, then moved back to his mouth. He started with another light kiss but Eddie pushed into him, moving his tongue into Richie’s mouth. Richie reciprocated and the two made out like teenagers, slowly licking the other’s mouths, enjoying the sensation. 

Richie was hovering carefully over Eddie until Eddie slid down on the couch and pulled Richie on top of him. Eddie’s hands were on roaming over Richie’s back, hands under his shirt. Richie’s hands were feeling Eddie’s sides and chest.. He moved his hands under Eddie’s shirt and was rewarded as Eddie arched into him, a small groan escaping his lips. 

“Daddy?” Richie heard Georgie and Eddie immediately broke the kiss, his eyes wide. 

“Sorry, I’ll...I’ll be right back?” He stood, blushing and looking nervous. His hair was disheveled and he tried to smooth it down. 

Richie nodded, “No problem, go.”

Eddie walked down the hall and came back a few minutes later, perching on the couch arm. “He wanted to tell me how much he liked Sebastian and Katie- and you.” Eddie smiled, Richie grinned back at him. “Sorry for killing the mood.”

Richie went over to Eddie and put an arm around his lower back. “Eddie, you have a kid. It’s part of the deal. I don’t mind.”

Eddie gave him a soft smile. “Myra told me I’d never date with a kid.”

“Well, Myra clearly underestimated your charm.” Richie put his head on Eddie’s knee, enjoying the closeness. Eddie started gently stroking his hair. 

“I don’t think I want to do anything else tonight, is that okay?” Eddie asked after a minute.

“Of course, I should get going anyway.” Richie stood. Eddie stood too, biting his lip and  looking like he wanted to say something. “Is something wrong?”

“This is dumb.” He shifted his weight, looking uncertain if he should continue. “But do you want to stay over? I’m sure staying over without sex isn’t very appealing. I just, I like cuddling. And I make a mean omelette. You know what, never mind. Just forget I said that. I’m an idiot.” Eddie buried his head in his hands.

Richie smiled at the picture of Eddie looking so uncomfortable and adorable at the same time. He grabbed Eddie’s hands with one hand and lifted his chin with the other. “I’d love to stay over. The promise of an omelette really seals the deal.” 

Eddie smiled up at him. “Hopefully I’m not overpromising. I’ll show you the bedroom.” Holding Richie’s hand he took him to another room in the hall. Eddie’s bedroom was simple, mostly dominated by a big bed and dresser. There was a small table with a TV on it near the foot of the bed. 

“I have an extra toothbrush, if you want.” Eddie said, turning on the lights. 

Richie shook his head, “I’m okay.” 

Eddie scrunched his nose.  _ Adorable  _ thought Richie. “Are you sure?” Richie nodded, enjoying Eddie’s discomfort. “Well I’m going to brush mine, I’ll be right back.”

Richie stripped down to his boxers, put his glasses on the nightstand and crawled into bed, hoping he took the right side. He tried to think of the last time he stayed over at someone’s without sex. It had been a while, if ever. 

Eddie came back in and grabbed some pajama pants from the dresser. He turned away from Richie and stripped. Richie watched,“Eddie Spaghetti, I am enjoying the show.” 

Eddie turned red again. “I should tell you, I hate nicknames.” He walked over to the bed and crawled in, turning off the lights.

“I should tell you I don’t care.” Richie said. Eddie laughed and crawled into bed, facing Richie. The two were nearly touching, Richie could barely make out Eddie’s outline.

“This is a weird first date.” Eddie said. Richie brought a hand to Eddie’s arm, running his fingers up and down lightly. 

Richie laughed, “Best first date I’ve had in awhile.” Eddie grabbed Richie’s other hand, holding it and running his thumb over Richie’s palm. 

“Me too.” He could hear Eddie’s smile. “But you’ve probably had many more than me. I only recently rejoined the dating world.” He paused. “Richie, you should know that I’m not officially divorced. Myra has been dragging her feet, she wants me to pay her alimony- and to not pay child support. It’s ridiculous.” He huffed. “But, I want you to know. If that matters.”

Richie chuckled. “Eddie, as long as I’m not some dirty secret I don’t care. You two are separated and are working on getting divorced. That’s good enough for me.” Richie moved his leg between Eddie’s, so the two were intertwined. 

Eddie breathed a sigh of relief. “Okay great. That’s good. Great.” 

“Eds, can I take out you next week? When Georgie is gone? On a regular date?” He had wanted to ask since they left Ben and Bev. And he already knew where he wanted to take Eddie. 

“I’d like that.” 

Richie smiled, feeling more comfortable than he had in a long time. The two fell asleep like that, inches apart and legs tangled together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urg, This took me forever. I kept being unhappy with it. But whatever. It’s fiiinnneee. Richie and Eddie deserve their adorable weird first date.


	4. The one with the morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie wakes up in Eddie's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really just a fluff chapter of Richie getting to hang out with Georgie more.

Richie woke up to something tapping his shoulder. He opened his eyes, slowly remembering where he was. Eddie’s back was flush with his chest and his arm was around his waist.  He smiled, happy that Eddie had been honest about his love for cuddling. 

He craned his head to see what was poking him. Georgie was behind him, a small hand on his shoulder.  Richie turned over, putting on his glasses, and whispered. “Hey kiddo.” Georgie had clearly just woken up, his soft blond hair was unruly, bits were sticking up all over and he had a big cowlick near his ear. 

“Hi Richie.” Georgie theatre whispered back. If he found this scenario confusing he didn’t let on.

“What’s up buddy?” 

“I’m hungry.” Richie looked at the clock, it was just past 7. 

“Well, let’s get you some food.” He stood and found his pants and undershirt, putting both on. “Should we let your dad sleep?” Eddie hadn’t stirred, despite Georgie’s loud ‘whispers’. Georgie nodded and the two left the room.

“What do you normally have for breakfast?” He asked as Georgie crawled onto a stool at the breakfast bar, propping his head up on his hands. Richie found the coffee and started a pot. 

“Waffles!” Georgie gave him a sweet, lopsided grin. His round face and big eyes peered up at Richie expectantly. 

Richie cocked his head. “Wellll now Mister Georgie,” He said in a southern drawl. “I do believe that’s a lie.”

Georgie frowned. “Fine. Cereal. Waffles are supposed to be a treat.” 

Richie ruffled his hair, “I’m sure your dad makes better waffles than me anyway. I tap out at eggos.” He turned to look for the cereal.

“What are eggos?” 

He found the cereal and a bowl and poured some for Georgie. “You’ve never had eggos?” The boy shook his head. Richie turned to get milk. “Ahh little Georgie, we’ll need to fix that. They’re frozen waffles you make in the toaster.” He poured some milk in the bowl, added a spoon,and handed it to the boy. 

Georgie scrunched his nose.  _ Just like Eddie.  _ “That doesn’t sound good.” He said, taking a bite. “Can I have juice?” He asked hopefully.

Richie pursed his lips. “What would your dad say?”

Georgie pouted a little. “That I need to have water first.” 

Richie got him a small cup of water. “Drink this then I’ll get you juice.” He prepared himself a cup of coffee and propped his elbows on the counter, watching Georgie eat.

“How’s the cereal?” Georgie was focused on the cereal, taking small, careful bites. Richie could see so much of Eddie in him. He wondered what parts of him, if any, were like his mom. He had the same small, upturned nose as his dad and similar wide, full lips. And many of his facial expressions were just miniature versions of Eddie’s. 

Georgie held out a spoonful for Richie. “Try it!” Richie grinned, opening his mouth as Georgie put the spoon in. He closed his mouth and Georgie withdrew the spoon, giggling. Richie smiled at Eddie, enjoying the way his bright green eyes lit up and how his mouth held in another giggle. 

“Daddy doesn’t let me feed him!” He put another spoonful in Richie’s mouth, still giggling. 

“That’s because it’s icky to eat from other people’s spoons.” Eddie was in the hallway, now in a shirt, holding his cell phone. 

“Nah, more germs are a good thing.” Richie said, chewing. “I got him cereal, I hope that’s okay.” He stood and stretched. 

“More than okay. You didn’t have to do that.” Eddie walked past him and poured himself coffee. “And you made coffee! What a keeper.” 

“Don’t you forget it. I may not cook but I make a mean cup of coffee.” Richie grinned and put an arm around Eddie. Eddie beamed at him, putting his head on Richie’s shoulder. The two stood like that for a minute, enjoying the quiet ease of the morning. Richie was overwhelmed by how normal this felt, and how much he wanted to repeat it every day. 

“I believe I promised you an omelette.” Eddie said as Georgie finish his cereal. “Anything specific in yours?” 

Richie shook his head, “I’m in your hands.” He moved to sit by Georgie, who showed him the empty cup. 

“Can I have juice now?” Richie was constantly impressed by Georgie’s politeness. He had a careful manner of speaking, still learning to pronounce some words, but overall he often sounded like an adult with a child’s voice. 

“Yes,” Eddie said as he poured some orange juice in the cup. “Thank you for drinking your water.” He turned back to the fridge, putting the juice back and grabbing an arm load of ingredients.

“Richie?” Georgie turned to him. 

“Yea buddy?” Richie swiveled his chair to face Georgie, half watching Eddie as he started to chop ingredients. Richie was impressed how many ingredients he had, his omelettes were normally cheese and maybe bacon. Eddie had at least a dozen items. 

“Did you and daddy have sleepover?” Eddie made a strangled sound in the kitchen and turned to them. 

“We did.” Richie looked to Eddie, wondering if he should continue. Eddie nodded. “Is that okay?”

The boy nodded solemnly. “I like sleepovers. I’ve had them with my friends.”

“Me too.” Richie replied, smiling at Eddie, who gave him a small smile back. 

“Are you two dating?” Georgie asked, still looking at Richie.

“Yes Georgie. We’re dating.” Eddie replied, looking at Richie to confirm. Richie nodded his head. Both adults had equally big, goofy grins on their faces, equally happy  to confirm the relationship. 

“Are you going to get married?” The boy tilted his head and looked at Richie innocently, not knowing the depth of his question. 

Richie looked to Edde, who had turned back to chopping ingredients. Richie could still see the flush spreading from his cheeks to his neck and decided on a safe response. “We haven’t talked about it. What would you think if we did?” 

Georgie thought for a minute, lips pursing like Eddie’s.  “Yes. I didn’t get to go to mommy and daddy’s wedding because I wasn’t born yet. But I could go to yours!”

Richie nodded slowly. “That’s true.” 

“Georgie, why don’t you do some flashcards with Richie?” Eddie looked over, eager to end the conversation before Georgie thought of more questions. 

“Okay!” The boy jumped down and grabbed some cards from a drawer. He handed them to Richie before climbing back up.

“Oooh, colors and shapes. My favorite.” Richie smiled at the boy and held up a card. The two did flashcards until Eddie was done with the omelettes. Richie was impressed how many he knew and said as much. 

“Thanks, we work on them a lot.” Eddie slid two plates onto the counter. “Georgie, do you want to watch TV in your room for a bit?” The boy nodded happily and slipped off the chair, waving goodbye as he went to his room. 

“Sorry about the line of questioning,” Eddie said as he slid into the chair Georgie had occupied. 

“Don’t be, it’s cute. I love that kids just ask whatever pops into their heads. It’s so much easier than adults. We’re always full of questions we never ask.” He took a bit of omelette and said, with a full mouth, “This is the best omelette I’ve ever had.” 

Eddie smiled, “Say it don’t spray it Richie. But thanks.” He cut a small piece of his and ate, nodding happily.

Richie swallowed. “Seriously, you’re an amazing cook. I may never leave. You’re stuck with me now.” 

Eddie rolled his eyes, “I have a feeling you don’t cook much at all so I’m not sure how much a compliment that is.”

“No really! This is amazing!” Richie took a big bite, made an ‘mmm’ noise, and gave Eddie a thumbs up. Eddie laughed.

“Well, thank you. And thanks for feeding Georgie. I’m sure all of this is weird for you.” 

“It’s a good weird.” Eddie looked at him skeptically. “No really! I’ve always liked kids, and Georgie is great. I like him a lot. So no, this wasn’t a normal first date but I don’t mind. In fact, this was a much better than normal first date.”

“Well, okay.” Eddie didn’t really seem to believe him. “I’m sorry he woke you up. I’ll talk to him about you sleeping over. I wasn’t planning to have to explain that Dad is dating quite yet so we also need to talk about that. I’m not sure what I’ll say. And I need to tell Myra, I don’t want her to hear about it from Georgie.”

Richie beamed, Eddie saying that implied that he was anticipating more sleepovers. “Well, he seemed unfazed this morning.”

Eddie nodded. “I just want to be sure he understands what we are.”

“What are we?” Richie asked quietly.

Eddie gave him a nervous smile. “Boyfriends?”

Richie’s stomach flipped. “I’ll happily take that title.” He leaned over and kissed Eddie’s hair, feeling elated. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ommgg you guys are so nice! Thank you so much for the kind words. I’ll be honest, I thought about abandoning this fic- it’s just so different from every other Reddie fic I’ve seen- but I definitely won’t now. You are all the best! Thanks for reading!


	5. The one with the actual first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie grinned and leaned over the table to kiss Eddie lightly. “I will be as affectionate as you allow.”   
> Eddie smiled, “I believe that.”

Richie saw Eddie and Georgie on the ride home every day that week. Georgie even sat with him once, peppering him with questions about his job in his sweet, intense way. Richie happily answered all of them, even though Eddie continually told him he didn’t have to. Richie and Eddie planned their date for Thursday, the day Georgie left. He thought Eddie would need a distraction with his son gone. 

One the day of the date, he drove up to pick Eddie up at five. Eddie was waiting for him again. Richie would need to get better at being early, he was determined to beat Eddie at least once. He waved to Eddie, hoping he was excited for the night. Richie had kept the date night activities a surprise. 

“Hey Eds,” He said as he crawled in.

“Still hate nicknames,” He said, seeming a little down. 

“How was the drop off?” Eddie had dropped Georgie off at the airport, where someone would fly with him to New York. Richie knew Eddie was uncomfortable letting Georgie fly alone but it was the only reasonable option. 

“Terrible. Georgie tried to break free and run back to me.  He nearly missed his flight.” Eddie’s shoulder slumped. “I hate this, and I’m going to have to do it every 3 months.” 

Richie reached out and put a hand on Eddie’s shoulder, keeping his eyes on the road. He knew Eddie preferred safety over comfort. “I’m sorry Eds. At least Georgie will be a pro flyer before he starts kindergarten.” 

“True. Just, seeing him like that, he didn’t want to leave. I feel like a terrible dad, sending him off.” Eddie’s voice was thick with emotion.

“You did the right thing, he’ll be happy once he gets there.” 

“I hope so.” Eddie shook his head. “I’m such a downer. What are we doing tonight? Let’s talk about something else.”

“I’m taking you out for sushi and then a surprise.” Richie saw the Eddie nose scrunch from the corner of his eye. “Not a sushi person?” Richie hadn't even considered that he may not like sushi. 

“I’ve never had it. Raw fish is full of bacteria.” 

“I promise this place is good. No bad bacteria here.” Richie paused. “We can go somewhere else though, if you want.” 

“No, trying new things is good.That’s what my therapist keeps saying.” Eddie clapped a hand over his mouth, looking at Richie. “I wasn’t going to tell you about my therapist. I’m rubbish at dating.” 

Richie laughed, “I don’t care if you have a therapist. I think everyone would benefit from seeing one. I saw one for years.” Normally Richie didn’t tell people about his therapist but he knew Eddie would understand. 

“Really?” 

Richie nodded, “Yea, after I came out as gay...my parents didn’t take it too well and it really messed me up. So I did the therapy thing for a while after college. It helped a lot. I hope it helps you too.” 

“Thanks, Myra thinks I’m an idiot.”

“I like this woman less and les.” He said. They caught up on the week at work until Richie parked. They got out and Richie took Eddie’s hand, surprising the smaller man. “Is this okay?”

“Yea, it’s cute.” He looked at their hands, smiling.  “I haven’t held hands with anyone for a long time- well, except Georgie.” 

Richie kissed Eddie’s hand. “Less of a height difference here.”

Eddie looked up at Richie. “Barely, you tower over me.” 

Richie laughed and kissed him. “True, I kinda love it.” The two walked to the restaurant, hand in hand. Once they were seated, Eddie agreed to let Richie order. He ordered some of his favorites and some non-fish dishes, in case Eddie didn’t like the raw fish aspect. 

Halfway through appetizers Eddie got a call. He pulled out his phone and scrunched his nose. “Sorry, it’s Myra. Can I take this?”

“Of course.” Richie leaned back and took a drink from his beer.

“Yes Myra? No, I packed that.” Pause. “I’m out to dinner.” Eddie’s tone turned angry. “Well, if you must know I’m on a date.” Pause. “Yes, with a man.” Tense Pause. “That’s really none of your business.” Exasperated Sigh. “I hope Georgie can’t hear you, I don’t want him learning that language.” Eddie’s lips thinned. “You called me!” Pause. “God Myra, don’t leave him with a sitter! You just picked him up!” He huffed. “Why did you fight to have him for a week if you’re just going to leave him right away?” He shook his head. “Oh I’m unreasonable? For being on a date?” A long pause. “Myra, just do something with him. Take him to the cupcake place he likes. He wants to see you. That’s why he’s there.” Another tense pause. “Fine Myra, fuck you too.” He hung up and took a long drink of sake, shaking his head. 

Richie waited a minute then asked, “Are you okay?” Eddie’s shoulders had slumped again, he looked defeated. 

Eddie looked up like he just remembered Richie was there. “Yes, sorry. She needed to know where his turtle was so she could take him to the sitter’s. Because she  _ needs  _ to go out with her work friends tonight.” He gave a short, mirthless laugh. 

Richie grabbed Eddie’s hand and rubbed his thumb over the knuckles. “That’s cold.” Richie couldn’t imagine how the two had been married for so long. Everything he knew about Myra seemed awful.

Eddie sighed. “I don’t want to talk about this. Let’s talk about anything else.”

Richie was thrown that Eddie shut down so quickly but wasn’t going to push him. The two chatted until the food came and Eddie seemed cheered up. Richie decided it was entirely due to his amazing impressions. 

Eddie’s eyes got wide as the waiters unloaded the dishes. “You ordered an awful lot.” He looked over all the rolls and dishes on their small table.

“I wanted you to try everything.” Richie said guiltily. He hadn’t realized quite how much he ordered. Their tiny table was packed to the brim. 

Eddie picked up the chopsticks like a pro, surprising Richie, and popped a piece in his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. He didn’t say anything for a minute, which drove Richie crazy. “Well? Do you like it? It’s okay if you don’t.”

Eddie smiled at him, clearly enjoying his agony. “I ...do! It’s actually really good. And it’s healthy right?”

Richie laughed with relief. “Sure Eds, super healthy.” He picked up a piece from another roll. “This is my favorite, try it.” 

Eddie’s nose scrunched. “Aren’t you going to eat off those? Do you want them in my mouth?” 

_ I want everything in your mouth,  _ Richie thought. Outloud, he said, “I don’t care. Just try it.”

Eddie leaned in and opened his mouth, Richie popped the roll in, watching Eddie chew again. He realized he could happily feed Eddie all night. He loved watching his thoughtful chewing and the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled. “That one is good too!” Eddie said once he swallowed.

“Alright, you like sushi. Good, that was a deal breaker.” Richie poured some soy sauce in a dish and dunked some sushi in. 

“Any other deal breakers I need to know about?” He gave Richie a coy smile as he copied Richie’s motion and lightly dipped a piece in. 

Richie chewed and thought. “Being a straight boy looking to experiment. I’m too old for that. Liking country music. Hating travel. Hmm...those are the big ones, you?”

“Well luckily I don’t tick any of those boxes.” Eddie took a drink. “Not like Georgie, obviously- or him not liking them. Reminding me of Myra- or my mom. Making fun of my size. That’s about it, hopefully it’s not unreasonable.”

“Those are more than reasonable deal breakers. I believe I pass all of those?” Eddie nodded, smiling. “Speaking of Georgie, did you talk to him about the PDA?” Richie had been curious about it all week. 

“I did. He didn’t seem to care or be concerned about us dating. So I think PG is okay, I don’t really want him to see us making out but hand holding or kisses would be okay. It’s probably good for him to see it, really. Myra and I were never very affectionate.” 

Richie grinned and leaned over the table to kiss Eddie lightly. “I will be as affectionate as you allow.” 

Eddie smiled, “I believe that.” 

The two talked for a while, Richie learned more about Georgie and Eddie’s job and Eddie asked about Richie’s music. Richie mentioned a past boyfriend which prompted Eddie to ask, “When did you know you were gay?” 

“When I got my first girlfriend. I was 15 or so and we were kissing and I was imagining Freddie Prince Junior.” Eddie laughed. “After that there was no question. Luckily I had Bev, she helped me figure things out. What about you?”

“I think I always knew. I was half in love with Bill growing up. I just ignored it.” Eddie paused. “But one time Stan and Mike were visiting and I was watching them, wishing Myra and I had what they had. Then I realized that I didn’t really want it with Myra, or any woman. I told her once they left. She... didn’t take it well. We tried for so long but I knew it was a lost cause.” There was that charistic honesty again.

“At least you tried?” Richie couldn’t imagine that it was easy to try to work it out with someone like her. 

Eddie shrugged, “Myra threatened to take Georgie if we didn’t. Eventually I went to a lawyer myself.” 

That made Richie angry, even though Eddie said it without emotion. “Are you kidding? She threatened to take Georgie? The woman who’s leaving him with a sitter after not seeing him for months?” 

“She’s not...consistent.” Eddie took a drink. “Sorry, I keep bringing her up. Let’s not talk about her.” He looked embarrassed for bringing her up again. 

Richie nodded, Eddie had dealt with her long enough. If he didn’t want to think about her Richie was okay with it. Anyway, he had a question he’d been wanting to ask. “Eddie have you…” He pause, certain his question would result in quite the blush. “Have you had anal sex? Or anything? With a guy?”

The blush appeared right on schedule. “Yes,” He squeaked. Richie arched an eyebrow, not the answer he was expecting. “After a particularly bad therapy session with Myra, well after I knew it was over. I went out to a gay bar and...found someone. It was just a one night stand. But we did,” Eddie waved his hand, “all that.” His blush deepened. 

Richie smirked, “All that?”

Eddie huffed. “Sex, blow jobs. All that.” 

Richie leaned in, his voice low, “Tell me Eds, were you top or bottom?”

A new flush. Richie loved it. Eddie licked his lips before answering. “Both. I wanted to try both.”

“What did you like?” Richie was enjoying hearing Eddie talk about this, with only some embarrassment. He found it incredibly sexy.  

“Bottom.” The flush kept getting deeper. Richie was amazed by all the shades of red Eddie could turn. “I liked both, but bottom.” 

“Excellent.” Richie was trying not to think of all the things he wanted to do with Eddie, to Eddie. Eddie seemed to hear Richie’s thoughts, which were probably blatantly displayed on his face, and the flush spread down his neck.  _ I wonder how low that flush goes.  _ Richie smiled to himself and kissed Eddie’s knuckles.  Eddie’s color eventually went back to normal and the two finished eating.

Eddie tried to grab the bill when it came but Richie refused. “I’m taking you out on a date. I’m paying.”

“Richie, you ordered so much food, it has to be expensive, let me pay something.” 

“I will only accept kisses as payment.” He pointed to his cheek. “Pay here.” 

Eddie rolled his eyes and lightly kissed Richie’s cheek. “You are ridiculous.” 

“I thought that’s what you liked about me.” 

The two left and Richie lead the way to part two, the Museum of Science Fiction. They held hands again, both of them smiling at the other. 

“Richie…” Eddie started, Richie turned to him. “Do you want to, well, my friends and I watch movies together sometimes, over skype. It’s actually the only reason I have a TV in my room, since it’s not good to watch TV in bed. But they insist we all be in bed. And we’re having a movie date on Saturday. Would you want to come? It’s stupid but it’s usually fun.” He played with the cuff of his sweater nervously. 

Richie grabbed his other hand, holding both. “I’d love to. I’d like to meet your friends.” He kissed Eddie.

Eddie’s face broke into a grin, “Really? Great! Myra never wanted to. She thought it was stupid.”

_ Myra sounds like a fucking bundle of joy.  _ “I think it sounds great. What should I bring?”

Eddie shook his head, “Nothing. Though, if you want you could come early on Sat and get groceries with me?” He huffed at himself. “I’m sorry, I’m clearly terrible at dates. Grocery shopping? Forget it.” 

Richie laughed and took Eddie’s face in his hands, “I think that sounds great. What time?” 

Eddie smiled nervously at him, “Are you sure? You don’t have to pretend to want to come.” 

Richie crossed his heart, “I swear, this sounds better than my other Saturday plans of watching netflix alone.”

“Great! Maybe come around 1? I’ll make us dinner, if you want?” Richie loved watching Eddie change from nervous to excited. He went from fidgeting to smiling in a matter of minutes. 

“I’d love that.” Richie kissed Eddie again, intending to keep it light. Eddie had other ideas, he pulled Richie’s hips to his and deepened the kiss. Richie tried not to groan into the shorter man’s mouth as he enjoyed the taste of sake and Eddie. Richie moved his hands and gripped Eddie’s butt, squeezing gently. Eddie squeaked but didn’t break the kiss. The two stayed like that for a minute until a passing couple yelled, “Get a room!” 

The two broke apart, Eddie embarrassed, Richie thrilled. “Sorry, I just, you’re amazing.” Eddie said, his eyes dancing up at Richie. 

Richie kissed Eddie’s forehead, “Same to you babe.” Eddie smiled at the pet name and slipped his hand into Richie’s again.  The two finished walking to the museum. Eddie was delighted, Richie had been right that he loved science fiction. There was a special event so it was open late and nearly empty. 

The two walked around and took pictures until it closed, enjoying each other’s uninterrupted attention. Richie took every opportunity he could to kiss or touch Eddie and Eddie did the same. He snaked his arms around Eddie as they took a selfie with a cylon and kissed him after a truly terrible Yoda impression. Richie’s grin never left his face. 

Richie drove Eddie home, wishing he had brought extra clothes. Eddie had shyly asked if he wanted to stay over but Richie didn’t have anything for work and stopping home would have resulted in a late night. He dropped Eddie off, feeling elated. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for the super kind words!!! You guys are the BESTEST!
> 
> So technically Georgie is too young to fly alone but I can’t have Eddie bringing Georgie across the country, it would ruin my perfect first date night.   
> Also, I know the sci fi museum closes earlier (since I googled it) but that didn’t work for my perfect date night so I took some author's prerogative. Fight me.


	6. The one with the movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie joins Eddie for some grocery shopping and a movie date.

Richie showed up at Eddie’s at 12:30, trying for once to be earlier than Eddie. He optimistically brought an overnight bag, complete with a toothbrush. He rang the doorbell for Eddie’s apartment and waited. There was no answer so he tried again, still not response. Maybe he was too early…

After 5 minutes Eddie still hadn’t answered and Richie wasn’t sure what to do. He sat on Eddie’s stoop, willing to wait a bit before texting him. Eddie appeared shortly after, he had clearly been on a run. He in workout clothes and very sweaty. 

“Hey! You’re early!” He said, stopping by Richie. “Sorry, I wanted to get a run in before you came.”

Richie raised an eyebrow, “I don’t know if I can date someone who spends weekends running.” 

“Just a short one!” He protested. Richie chuckle and stood, kissing him. “Ew, I’m all sweaty, don’t kiss me.”

“I don’t mind.” Richie normally wasn’t into the workout aesthetic but damn, it looked good on Eddie. He had tight workout clothes on, clinging to his small frame. His hair was damp and he was still breathing heavy., making Richie think about other things that could make them sweaty...Richie shook his head, deciding that the front of Eddie’s apartment wasn’t the place for that. 

Richie followed Eddie up the stairs watching his butt sway in the tight pants. He didn’t try to pretend he wasn’t staring, even after Eddie admonished him. Richie just gave him a smile back, asking if there were fries to go with that shake. Eddie flushed and didn’t respond. 

“I’m going to shower, I’ll be back in a minute.” Eddie disappeared into the bathroom. Richie wanted to follow him but decided Eddie probably wouldn’t appreciate it. Instead he sat on the couch and pulled out one of the photo books Eddie had. It was his friends from high school.  _ Young Eddie wore a lot of short shorts!  _ He looked slightly dorkier, with a shorter haircut and lots of button up short sleeves. He was still cute though, smiling broadly in each photo. Richie could see even more how much Georgie looked like him, they had the same smile and bright eyes. 

No one was labeled but he could guess which 3 were Mike, Stan and Bill. Three boys appeared in nearly every photo. One was an athletic looking black boy, who had an easy smile.  _ Ladykiller  _ Richie thought. The second was a thin, white boy with tight curls. He seemed to be more serious than the others. He smiled less but in some of the candid ones he was laughing. Some of the photos were at his bar mitzvah, him reading from the torah.  _ Intense kid.  _ The last boy was constantly in photos with Eddie, they always had their arms around one another. He was taller, and also lean. He had a long face and big nose but was somehow very handsome. He had a frank way of looking at the camera, Richie felt that he was looking at him.  _ That has to be Bill.  _

He picked up another album and saw that it was the wedding of the first two boys. He smirked.  _ Mankiller then.  _ It looked like a simple wedding, it was on a farm and the two men were in bow ties and suspenders, both with huge grins on their faces. 

“You found the photo books.” Eddie said, sitting next to him. 

“I did. Who’s who?” Richie had the book open to a picture of the four boys, plus a woman. 

“Mike,” Eddie pointed to the black man. “Stan,” he pointed to the other groom. “Bill and Audra.” He pointed to the couple. “It’s Stan and Mike’s wedding from a few years ago. It was a wonderful wedding, they got married on Mike’s farm, just a small ceremony. It was so them.” 

Richie quickly did the math. “Is Myra in any photos?” He wanted to see what she looked like. 

“Yea, I took most of them out but left a few in for Georgie.” Eddie flipped a few pages, “Here.”

He pointed to himself with an arm around a woman. She was smiling but it didn’t reach her eyes. She looked uncomfortable, slightly leaning away from Eddie. She had a tight, pinched face and shrewd eyes. “Wow, she looks…” Richie wasn’t sure how to finish his sentence. Awful? Rude? Like a baruccada? 

“Unhappy.” Eddie supplied. “She hated the wedding. She kept saying that no one should make people sit on hay bales at a wedding. She complained the whole time.” Eddie looked sadly at the photo.

“I think the wedding looks adorable. The lights in the trees are cool.” Richie pointed to another photo where small lights were placed on tree branches.

“Yea, Stan is really into bird watching so Mike did that for him. It kinda looked like birds were sitting on all the branches, it was a great effect.” Eddie smiled at it. “They’re a great couple- Bill and Audra too. They’re all excited to meet you.” 

“Same here. What was Bill and Audra’s wedding like?” He hadn’t seen any pictures.

Eddie laughed. “Drunk, mostly. They got married the day after college graduation. We all flew to Vegas, with some of her friends, and they got married by an Elvis impersonator. It was so much fun.” Eddie flipped to the last page of the book where there were two or three photos of the group. Audra was in a simple white dress and Bill was in slacks and a button up. Both were grinning widely and holding drinks. Another photo was the four boys, all leaning over and laughing. The happiness was evident. 

Richie smiled, “That looks fun.”

“Oh it was great, we barely remember it. Thank god we found the marriage certificate after.” Eddie smiled at the photo, remembering.

“What, what was your wedding like?” Richie wasn’t sure if he was allowed to ask but was curious.

Eddie grabbed a smaller album from under the others and gave it to Richie. “I kept this for Georgie, in case he ever wants to know.” He watched Richie open it. “Myra wanted a big wedding. We got married in her church and had the reception at a hotel. It all felt impersonal but she was thrilled with all the attention.”

Richie flipped through it quickly and saw pictures of Eddie in a suit, mostly with the other boys. A few photos had him and Myra, Myra in a huge princess gown with a simpering smile on her face. “If I get married again,” Eddie started, “I would want something small- like the others did. Just a few people, maybe on a beach.” 

Richie nodded, “That sounds nice.” He closed the album, thinking about how he would enjoy a beach wedding. He never really thought about getting married but he could see himself walking down the aisle to Eddie- or vis versa. He shook his head,  _ We’re barely even dating, slow down Tozier.  _

Eddie stood, “Ready to go grocery shopping?” 

Richie nodded, “Do you want me to drive?”

Eddie shook his head and went to the closet, grabbing a strange, folded contraption. “One of the reasons I picked this apartment is because there’s a grocery store only two blocks away.” 

Richie now saw that it was a compact grocery cart, with bags in it. “Of course you picked a place near a grocery store.” Pink danced on Eddie’s cheeks. Richie stood and kissed him. “It’s adorable, don’t worry.” 

The two headed out to the store, Richie grabbed Eddie’s hand once they were outside, which made Eddie smile shyly. Eddie parked his small cart outside and grabbed a store one. Richie offered to steer as Eddie pulled out a list. He methodically started checking vegetables and ticking off items. Richie happily watched him as he intently contemplated avocados. 

After a few minutes Richie asked, “How does shopping with Georgie go?” 

Eddie turned and added some garlic to the cart, “Sometimes well, others not. We try to go over colors and talk about where food comes from. Other times, he plays games on my phone. I know it’s not good but he gets bored.” Eddie shrugged.

Richie could understand that. He loved watching Eddie bustle around the store but it was a process. They finally got to the checkout line when Eddie turned to Richie and said, “Oh! Did you want any movie snacks? I usually make drinks and popcorn.”

Richie threw some M&Ms in the cart, “Just that.” 

The two checked out and loaded the bags into Eddie’s cart. Walking back, Richie asked again, “How is this part with Georgie?” The cart seemed to need two hands. 

“This is tricky. I’ve been thinking of getting him a leash backpack. He used to ride on my back but he’s getting too big.” 

Richie paused, not sure if he was overstepping. “You know, I would come with. If you want. I’ll help with Georgie.” 

Eddie chuckled, “There’s no way you want to spend weekends grocery shopping with us.”

“I do!” Eddie stopped and raised an eyebrow. “No really, I’d be happy to if you would want.”

“You’ll come over Sunday mornings just for that?” Eddie still seemed skeptical.

“Nah, I’ll still be over from Saturday night, obviously.” Eddie smiled and Richie kissed him. “Just think about it. The offer stands.” 

“Well, thanks.” 

The two finished walking back and Richie helped Eddie put groceries away. They played card games until Eddie needed to start dinner. Richie lost every game of cribbage, he couldn’t concentrate with Eddie smiling at him. Richie joked that Eddie was trying to distract him and Eddie told him he was just a terrible card player. 

Richie leaned on the breakfast bar, watching Eddie as he started to cook. “Do you want some help?”

“Sure,” Eddie handed him a cutting board and potatoes. “Can you peel and cube those?” He gave him a peeler and a knife. Eddie got through about 6 other steps before Richie finished. 

He threw the potatoes in the water and yelped as some water splashed on him. Richie stood and went over to him, “Let me see your hand.” Eddie held it out. “Let’s run it under cold water.” He kept Eddie’s hand and put it under the water, Eddie flinched but let Richie hold it.

“I have aloe vera in the medicine cabinet.” 

“Of course you do.” Richie smiled and went to get the gel. He returned and squeezed some onto Eddie’s hand, rubbing it in.

“You know, I could do that.” Eddie smiled up to Richie.

“I wanted an excuse to hold your hand.” Richie smiled down to him and lightly kissed his hand. 

“Much better.” Eddie was an adorable shade of pink. “I hate this kitchen, it’s so small.” He looked around. “I looked for something bigger but then we would be so far away from things.” He sighed. “One day I want to buy a house with a huge kitchen for me and a backyard for Georgie.” 

“I’ve always wanted a house too, with a room for all my instruments.” Richie had a variety of instruments that he played, all of which were now shoved in a closet. 

“Mmm, that’d be nice too. I’ve always wanted to get Georgie a piano.” 

“I know how to play, I could teach him.” 

“That would be amazing. He’s loves piano music, he’d have so much fun having one in the house.” Eddie smiled up at him and Richie registered they were talking about  _ their  _ theoretical house. His heart fluttered as Richie realized he wanted this future with them, teaching Georgie to play piano and helping Eddie cook in a giant kitchen. He kissed Eddie quickly, hoping he wanted it too. 

“Well for now, you’ll need to be more careful in the kitchen. I like these hands.” Richie kissed Eddie’s knuckles again and went to sit, watching as Eddie made a sauce. 

The two shared dinner at the table, chicken with potatoes. Richie was again amazed by Eddie’s cooking skills. “You are very easily impressed.” Eddie said after Richie complimented him. 

“That may be true, but I still think your cooking is fantastic.” Eddie blushed again at the compliment. 

“It’s nearly time, I’m going to get skype started.” Eddie said, standing. Richie offered to do the dishes while Eddie caught up with his friends. He started skype and immediately lit up as faces filled the screen. It looked like Stan and Mike had already signed on. They were on a bed in a rustic looking room, both in t-shirts and pajama bottoms.

“Hey guys!” Eddie waved excitedly.  He was on the couch and Richie could see his big smile. He listened to them catch up. Both peppered Eddie with questions about Seattle and Georgie. Then they asked about Richie.

“He’s taking care of you right? Since you moved far away from everyone? He better know how lucky he is.” Mike asked. 

“I don’t need to be taken care of.” Eddie huffed, but then smiled. “But yes, he is. Do you want to meet him?” 

The two nodded as other faces appeared. Bill and Audra filled half the screen, in matching pajamas. Richie could already tell that they were an adorable couple, watching them lean on each other.  The catching up continued and eventually Eddie stood and brought the computer to Richie. “Here, they all want to meet you. And I have to put on my pajamas.” Eddie propped the computer on the counter and left.

Richie waved at the four faces, suddenly feeling nervous. “Hello.”

“Oh, you’re tall.” Stan said, looking him up and down.

“H-h-hi Richie. I’m Bill, this is Audra.” Bill said motioning to the two of them, Audra waved.

“You’re not in pajamas either. You’re already breaking the rules.” Stan said. 

Mike looked at his husband, rolling his eyes.  “Give the guy a break. You’re changing right?” 

“Um, yea.” Richie put a hand on his neck, trying to contain his nerves. “After Eddie.”

“I’m surprised you’re in clothes at all,” Audra joked. Richie felt himself go red.  _ This must be how Eddie feels all the time.  _

“She’s just j-joking.” Bill said. 

“What are your intentions with our Eddie?” Stan asked, looking serious. 

“Um,” Richie felt like he was in high school meeting a date’s parents. 

“He’s j-joking too. They all think they’re h-hilarious.” Bill said, saving Richie from replying.

“I’m not joking. I want to know. All of us put up with Myra for years and hated her the whole time.” Stan retorted.

Richie paused, thinking about how to respond. “I want to date him? And get to know him and Georgie more.” He hoped that was enough. Audra and Mike nodded happily. Stan opened his mouth but Eddie returned just then, wearing a tank top and short shorts. 

Richie turned and stared at him, swallowing hard  _  Those shorts should be illegal!  _ Richie could see nearly all of Eddie’s thighs and his butt was barely covered. 

“Richie, ppsst.” He heard from the computer. “You’re drooling.” He looked and saw Mike talking to him. The others were trying not to laugh.

“Everything else is dirty.” Eddie said, walking over to Richie. “Sorry.”

Richie swallowed. “Nope, it’s okay. I’m going to change, I’ll be back.” He left and went to the bedroom. He waited an extra minute and took some deep breaths before going out. He didn’t want Eddie’s friends to think he was a horn dog but Richie wasn’t sure he could control himself. 

He stepped back out and saw Eddie leaning on the counter, his butt sticking out, talking to his friends. Richie bit his knuckle. Tonight might be a challenge.

“Oh you’re back! Great, let’s pick out a movie.” He picked up the laptop and walked past Richie. Richie turned and stared at his ass. Richie had to stop himself from groaning.  _ Not fair _ . He had no idea if Eddie was doing this on purpose but Richie resolved to be on his best behavior. 

He went into the bedroom, where Eddie was already lying on his stomach on the bed. Richie had to restrain himself from grabbing Eddie’s butt. He flopped down next to Eddie, who was vetoing movies others suggested.

“Eddie, you can’t just say no to everything.” Mike said. 

“Just nothing scary! I hate scary movies.” He said.

“I’m sure Richie will protect you,” Stan joked, looking at Richie. “Right?” 

Richie nodded, “Definitely.” 

Eddie pursed his lips. “Fine.” The group agreed on Babadook. 

“Oh! The snacks!” Eddie said, starting to get up. 

“I’ll grab them.” Richie said, kissing Eddie’s hair. The group aww’ed and Richie smiled to himself. He already likes Eddie’s friends, just based on how much they clearly loved Eddie. 

Richie found the popcorn in the popcorn maker and poured it into a bowl, adding salt and butter. He also grabbed the M&Ms and some wine. He struggled to carry it all but made it, placing everything on the bed.

Eddie looked at the popcorn, lips pursed, “Did you use the spices?” 

“What spices?” Richie asked, opening the M&MS.

“I’ll be right back.” Eddie stood, taking the popcorn bowl.

“H-he’s throwing out your p-p-popcorn,” Bill told him with a laugh.

“What did I do?” Richie looked at the group, bewildered. 

“Eddie always makes a spice blend for popcorn. He probably put it on the counter.” Mike said, “I’m actually kinda jealous you get some. It’s always delicious.” The others nodded.

“I didn’t know!” Richie looked at the door. “Should I apologize?” 

He heard Mike laugh, “Relax, it’s okay. Eddie is just...particular. You’ve probably noticed. He tries to hide it but he’s got some quirks.”

“He’s a lot better now than he used to be.” Stan added. “Leaving Myra has helped a lot.” Everyone nodded again. 

“I like his quirks.” Richie said. 

“Good, w-we do too.” Bill said. “And Eddie likes you so we d-do too, despite Stan’s prodding.” 

Richie smiled, thinking about Eddie talking about him. “What did he say?” The question left his lips before he thought about how desperate it made him sound. Luckily no one seemed to mind. 

“That you made him try sushi and that you’re good with Georgie.” Audra answered. “He loves watching you with him.” 

“He’s an easy kid to get along with.” Richie replied truthfully. Everyone bobbed their heads in agreement. 

Eddie came back with a bowl of popcorn on a tray. He plopped everything down on the tray and offered Richie some popcorn. “Try this.” Richie opened his mouth and Eddie threw it in. He saw the group smile.

He chewed and got a blast of flavor and a small kick of.... “Wasabi?” 

Eddie nodded, “And browned butter.” He ate some too. “Not bad.” 

“It’s great babe.” Richie smiled at him and grabbed another handful, putting it on the small plate Eddie gave him. 

“Enough flirting. Let’s start the movie in 3...2..” Stan said. On 1 everyone hit play and the movie began. Richie already loved the ritual. The friends talked and caught up throughout the movie, asking how the divorce was going (slowly) and how having Georgie gone was (shitty, but Richie helped) and how Mike and Stan’s B&B was. Eddie turned to Richie at the mention of the B&B.

“It’s in Vermont. Georgie and I are going this summer for a long weekend, you should come.” 

Richie smiled, summer was months away and he was excited that Eddie was including him in plans. “That’d be great.” He nodded to Stan and Mike, “If you two are okay with it.” 

“Of course we are!” Mike roared. “The more gays the better.” Stan rolled his eyes and Mike kissed him, laughing. 

Eddie wasn’t kidding about hating scary movies, he was constantly hiding in Richie’s shoulder. Everyone else lightly teased him about using it as an excuse and Eddie squeaked out, “No! It’s not! Why did you make me watch this?” 

Richie moved his hand to Eddie’s back to comfort him, using his fingertips to lightly draw circles. Eddie sighed happily. After a while he moved his hand under Eddie’s shirt, still making circles. Eddie arched into the contact. 

He grew bolder, and hornier, as the movie went on. He checked that the laptop was only on their faces and slipped his hand under Eddie’s shorts, grabbing a buttcheek. Eddie jumped, luckily in time with a jump scare. He turned to Richie, who raised his eyebrows to ask if it was okay. Eddie gave a small nodded and Richie grinned. 

He ran a finger along Eddie’s crack and was rewarded with a shudder. Then he grabbed Eddie’s other cheek, kneading it with his hand. Eddie had a small butt and Richie loved that he could grab all of it with his hand. He savored the feeling and tried not to groan. 

He reached down further, trying to feel Eddie’s cock. He couldn’t get a good angle slipped his hand out, running his fingers along Eddie’s thighs and tracing the outline of his shorts. Eddie kept trying to get Richie to grab him, moving and leaning into Richie’s hand. Richie kpt his touches light, teasing Eddie. 

Eventually he couldn’t take it and slipped his hand under Eddie’s hip, putting his fingers back under his waistband. Eddie lifted his hip to give Richie better access, flush but still focused on the movie. Richie reached in and grabbed Eddie’s cock, pleased with how hard he was. 

Eddie jumped and everyone looked at him. The movie was nearly over and it seemed like the scary parts had ended. “Sorry, got startled.” Eddie said breathlessly. 

“Should we p-pick another?” Bill asked as the credits started.

“Richie and I have to go, sorry” Eddie said. Richie’s hand was still on him, lightly stroking him. Richie was impressed at how put together Eddie was. 

Stan raised his eyebrows and looked at Richie, seeming to suspect something. “Okay, we’ll see you in a few weeks.” 

Eddie said goodbye to everyone, promising to have another skype date with them and Georgie soon. He powered down the computer and turned to Richie, “What are you doing?”

Richie started to stroke Eddie, slowly. “Did you not like it?” He watched as Eddie closed his eyes and bit his lip. “You could have told me to stop.”

Eddie groaned. “I don’t think I could.” He arched into the contact as Richie added his other hand, grabbing Eddie’s balls. He sped up his hand and watched as Eddie fell apart, he started to moan and buck his hips into Richie’s hand. Richie sped up, enjoying Eddie’s reactions. His eyes were closed and he was biting his bottom lip. Richie leaned in and kissed him as Eddie said, “I’m going to...” He shuddered and came into Richie’s hand.  

Richie grinned. “Did you like that?” He gave Eddie one more long stroke, making him moan again, then removed his hand. 

Eddie flushed, “Obviously.” He looked at Richie’s tented pants. “It looks like I need to return the favor.” He sat up and grabbed a small bottle of lube from his nightstand drawer, squirting it onto his hands. He pushed Richie down and crawled on top of him. 

Eddie reached into Richie’s pants and grabbed him too, a little timidly. “Just grip it like you’re masturbating.” Richie gritted out. 

Eddie gripped harder and started moving his hand up and down. Richie groaned. Eddie’s smaller hand felt so good, if a little unsure. Eddie’s other hand moved to Richie’s shirt, gripping the fabric. Eddie sped up and Richie could feel his orgasm building. Eddie’s thumb went over Richie’s slit and he came hard. Eddie gently circled Richie’s sensitive head, making him shudder. He pulled his hand out, full of Richie’s cum and examined it.

“Sorry,” Richie started so say as Eddie licked his hand. Richie’s mouth dropped open. Eddie slowly licked some of Richie off him. “God, you’ll make me come again.”

“I just wanted to know what it tasted like since, well, I’m sure I’ll taste it eventually.” Weirdly Eddie wasn’t red at all. The man who blushed at hand holding could lick cum with a straight face. Richie fell for him even more. 

“I mean, you don’t have to taste it.” Richie said, entranced. 

Eddie shrugged, “I don’t think I mind.” He leaned back, sitting on Richie’s legs. “I’m going to shower. I’ll be back.” Richie watched him leave, shaking his head. Eddie was full of surprises. 

After Eddie returned he insisted Richie shower. Richie came back and Eddie was under the covers, smiling at him. 

“You’re going to have to be careful with those shorts.” Richie said, crawling in. Eddie cocked his head, confused. “The ones you’re wearing, that barely cover your ass. I’m not sure I can handle them.”

Eddie laughed, “Is that why you were pawing me during the movie?”

Richie made a face, “Pawing? Sounds so inexperienced. But yes, that’s why I couldn’t keep my hands off you.” 

“I’ll remember that. “ Eddie reached and turned off the light, turning to cuddle with Richie. 

“Hey, what did Stan mean when he said he’d see you soon?” Richie had meant to ask earlier but other things had occupied his attention.

“Oh, Georgie’s birthday party is coming up. Stan and Mike are flying in for it. It’s at an indoor jungle gym.” Eddie yawned.

Richie was disappointed that Eddie hadn’t invited him but he also wasn’t sure if Eddie wanted to be out in public yet. It was all still new for him. “Sounds fun.” He hoped he didn’t sound too put out.

Eddie chuckled. “Did you want to come Richie? I was going to ask but I wasn’t sure if you’d want to. I invited Bev & Ben so you’ll know people.” 

Richie grinned, “I’d love to.” He pulled Eddie closer and kissed him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays everyone! Enjoy an update- and thanks again for all the super nice comments! 
> 
> Also, yikes, this is a long chapter but I didn't want to split it. So, there you go. 
> 
> I'm super inconsistent with my chapter summaries, hopefully no one minds since I'd be lying if I said I'd fix it.


	7. The one where the author stops naming the chapters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I also googled you.”
> 
> “You googled me?” Richie wasn’t sure if he was impressed or concerned. Probably impressed since nearly everything about Eddie left him in awe.

Richie woke up the next morning with Eddie in his arms. He snuggled closer, enjoying Eddie’s warmth and weight against him. Eddie let out a small sigh and moved closer to him.  Richie knew he could quickly get used to waking up like this. After staying like that for a few minutes he decided to take advantage of them still being alone. It might be a rare occurrence after this. 

He moved Eddie out of his arms without waking him and went under the covers. He gently pulled Eddie’s boxers off, delighted to see that Eddie had morning wood.

“What are you doing?” Eddie asked groggily, waking up as his boxers were flung off the bed.  Instead of answering Richie put his mouth on Eddie and swirled his tongue. Eddie responded immediately, moaning and lifting his hips into Richie’s mouth. Richie smiled and started to move his mouth up and down slowly, savoring the taste of Eddie. Eddie whined softly as Richie reached his base and hollowed his cheeks. With one hand Richie lightly gripped Eddie’s balls and grabbed himself with the other, pumping in time to his mouth. 

“Fuck Richie.” Eddie said through gritted teeth. Richie took a small pleasure in making Eddie swear. It was one of the first times he heard him say anything stronger than ‘Darn’.

Eddie flung the covers off and openly stared as Richie moved up and down. Richie made a happy note in his head that Eddie liked to watch. He moved to the tip of Eddie’s penis running his tongue down Eddie’s slit and was rewarded with another long moan. He started moving up and down faster, watching the flush that covered Eddie’s body. Eddie looked amazing, mouth open in a small O, eyes closed, gripping the bed sheets. Richie loved it. 

He felt Eddie get close and went down once more as Eddie came. Richie sped up his hand and, watching as Eddie orgasmed, came too. He wiped his hand on his boxers and smiled up at Eddie. 

“Wow, good morning.” Eddie said as Richie crawled back onto the bed, lying by him again. Eddie had a small, embarrassed smile. “I’d be happy to return the favor.”

“Actually, I’m good. That was  fucking hot.” Richie grinned at Eddie and lightly kissed him, unsure how Eddie would react to kissing post blowjob. 

Turned out, Eddie didn’t care. He pulled Richie in, curling his tongue in Richie’s mouth. Richie broke away after a minute saying, “I really can’t figure out what will bug you and what won’t.” 

Eddie smiled, “Generally speaking, waking up to a blowjob will make me pretty amenable to things.” He kissed Richie’s nose. 

“Good tip.” Richie kissed him again then stood up. “I need to shower, I’ll be back. You, Eddie...” Richie paused, brow furrowed. “What is your last name? Why don’t I know?” Did he really not know?

“Kasprak.” 

“Eddie Kasprak. My last name is Tozier.” 

“I know.” Richie furrowed his brows, trying to remember when he had told him. “No, you didn’t tell me. I saw your name on your work badge. I also googled you.”

“You googled me?” Richie wasn’t sure if he was impressed or concerned. Probably impressed since nearly everything about Eddie left him in awe. 

“I wasn’t going to let Georgie in a car with someone I didn’t know.” Eddie said frankly. “And I didn’t find much... besides a bar brawl a few years ago?” He smirked.

Richie put a hand on his neck, embarrassed. “Yea, some guy called my date a fag and I decked him. It turned into a thing. I was pretty drunk.” He shrugged. 

Eddie smiled. “That’s probably one of the only acceptable reasons for a bar fight, defending a date’s honor.”

“I’ll always defend your honor.” Richie leaned down and kissed Eddie, who smiled back up at him. “But I’m actually going to shower now.” Eddie nodded, watching Richie leave the room. 

The two spent the rest of the day together, lazily watching movies and cuddling. Richie was convinced it was the best weekend he’d had in a long time, especially when Eddie offered to make pizza for dinner. 

When Richie returned to his own apartment later that night he realized how cold it was. Eddie’s place had so much warmth, partially because of the life in it but also because of how much he clearly loved and cared about his decorations. Richie frowned, looking around his smaller apartment, he had never really gotten around to decorating. Aside from some band posters hung with tape and photos of him with friends the walls were empty. 

He and Eddie started sitting next to each other on the bus at night, holding hands and catching up on their days. “Have you heard from Georgie?” Richie asked the next week, a few days before the boy was due back.

Eddie shook his head. “No, they haven’t called.” Richie regretted asking, Eddie’s face immediately fell. “But that’s probably good, right? It means they’re having fun.” He looked at Richie and tried to smile. 

Richie put an arm around him, “Yea, I’m sure Georgie is having fun with Myra.” Eddie’s lips thinned. “You know you can talk about her, right? I’m here to listen if you want to vent.” Since the night at Bev’s Eddie had been tight lipped about Myra.

Eddie gave a quick head shake, “No, I don’t want to talk about her.”

Richie thought about pressing but let it go, instead asking about Eddie’s plans for when Georgie was back on Friday. He had a whole weekend planned. He was excited to take him to the zoo, they hadn’t gone yet and Georgie loved watching animals. Eddie’s face lit up as he talked about the trip, and about a park he wanted to take the boy to. 

Richie nodded along, enjoying the happiness in Eddie’s voice. He pushed down his own disappointment that he wouldn’t be seeing Eddie over the weekend, knowing he wanted to spend the time with Georgie. Richie had decided to spend the weekend cleaning and maybe finally framing his posters. 

“Do you want to come over around 10 on Saturday?” Eddie asked as he stood to leave. Richie must have looked confused because Eddie added, “You’re coming right?”

“To the zoo?” Richie was surprised, Eddie hadn’t mentioned wanted him to come. 

Eddie nodded. “Yea, I just assumed. Unless you don’t want to, you don’t have to.” Eddie bit his bottom lip. 

Richie grinned broadly and stood to kiss him, “I’d love to! As long as it’s not intruding on your time with Georgie.”

Eddie shook his head, “No, I’m sure he’d love to see you. And I’d like if you came.” Eddie gave him a small smile and turned to leave. Richie beamed, feeling much more excited about his weekend plans. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could sum up this fic as ‘Richie isn’t sure he’s invited and Eddie isn’t sure if Richie wants to come.’ Silly boys. 
> 
> Yay two updates in a week! It’s a New Year’s Eve Weekend Miracle! (note to self, this is why I edit...that sentence got away from me...). Sorry it's a bit short. 
> 
> Also I'm done naming the chapters. Mourn the loss if you must.


	8. The one with the birthday party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ahh Richie, half of parenthood is talking to parents you don’t want to talk to.” Ben added their gift to the pile.
> 
> Bev waved Ben over. “Nooo don’t leave me,” Richie grabbed Ben’s arm.

Georgie’s birthday party was in two hours and Eddie had worked himself into a complete frenzy. He was trying to manage about sixteen things, while also carrying ten things. When Richie showed up while he was trying to grab presents and talk to the venue on the phone, while also checking his long list for what he may have forgotten. 

“Eddie, baby, slow down.” Richie grabbed the presents out of Eddie’s arms before they fell. 

Eddie looked at him with wild eyes and mouthed ‘help!’ Richie kissed his cheek and went to find Georgie. The boy was playing in his room, wearing an adorable ‘birthday boy’ shirt and jeans with the cuffs rolled up.

“Hey buddy, happy birthday.” Richie grinned, seeing him.

“Richie!” The boy ran over and gave him a hug. Richie had been staying over once or twice a week and had gotten to know Georgie more. He learned that Georgie was smart but also exceedingly cautious. He was warm and caring but quiet. Eddie told him it took Georgie nearly two weeks to talk to someone in school but once he had he made several friends within a couple days. Richie was head over heels for the kid, and his dad.

“Can you tell me what we need to do?” He decided that talking to Georgie would be more productive than Eddie. 

“Put presents and cake in your car. Check on uncle Stan and Mike. Pick up the food.” The boy ticked off the list on his small fingers. Richie smiled. 

“Can you help me put things in the car? I think your dad needs a minute.” The boy nodded and hopped off his bed. The took the presents down as Eddie called several people, checking on last minute things. When the two came back up Eddie looked slightly less frenzied but still rushed them out the door, saying they had several places to stop before going to the party. 

Despite Eddie’s panic they arrived nearly thirty minutes early. It was an indoor playground, well penned in so the kids could run around without the parenting worrying that they would escape. Eddie had rented the party room for the food and presents. It was decorated with a zoo theme, animals popping out everywhere. 

“Oh, they used the wrong colors.” Eddie knitted his brow. “It was supposed to be blue, not green.” He turned to find an employee. 

Richie grabbed his hands, “It looks great.” Georgie was looking happily at the animals. “Relax.” 

Eddie took a deep breath. “Okay, yea, it’s fine. It’s fine right?” 

Richie nodded, “It’s amazing. You did great.” Richie moved to kiss Eddie’s hair but just then two moms and their kids came in, both from Georgie’s preschool. Richie paused, unsure how Eddie felt about PDA in front of people he knew. They would kiss and hold hands on dates but that didn’t necessarily translate to wanting to be kissed in front of Georgie’s classmates. Eddie moved to talk to them and Georgie ran to the kids. 

Richie awkwardly rearranged the presents until he heard someone behind him say, “So, we meet again.” He turned and saw it was Ben, Bev was hugging Eddie and the kids had already ran off.

“Oh thank god.” He hugged Ben. “I wasn’t prepared to talk to the daycare moms.”

“Ahh Richie, half of parenthood is talking to parents you don’t want to talk to.” Ben added their gift to the pile. 

Bev waved Ben over. “Nooo don’t leave me,” Richie grabbed Ben’s arm. 

“Sorry Richie, the wife is calling. I must go.” He left and Richie was stuck alone with the presents again. He was uncomfortable. He was the only non-parent there and didn’t feel like he belonged. He didn’t know how to talk about the variety of kindergarten options or teach colors. It was one of the few times he was reminded that he wasn’t necessarily a permanent part of Georgie’s life. He was just around as long as Eddie let him stay, and none of the decisions about Georgie needed his input. He sighed, watching Eddie happily talk to the parents. 

“Hey Richie,” He turned again and saw Eddie’s friends, Stan and Mike. They had arrived this morning, basically dropping off bags and coming to the party. Eddie and Georgie were spending the rest of the weekend with them. Richie was trying not to feel jealous. 

“Hey guys.” Mike smiled warmly at him while Stan looked skeptical. “How was the flight?”

“Good! Some woman tried to sit between us until we started kissing. Then she agreed to switching seats.” Mike laughed and Richie joined. 

“Is everyone else here a parent?” Stan asked, looking around. Most of the people had shown up now, about ten parents and fifteen kids.

“Yes they are. I’m in the lonely childless corner.” Richie gestured at the gifts. “Care you join me?” 

“Why aren’t you with Edde?” Mike asked, putting an arm around Stan.  
“I figured he’d want to say hi to everyone.” Richie ran a hand through his hair, watching Eddie talk to a couple he didn’t know.

“And you weren’t sure if he wanted to introduce you as the boyfriend?” Stan asked, completely hitting the nail on the head. Richie nodded, embarrassed that it was that obvious. “I wouldn’t worry. Eddie’s got lots of quirks but if he’s out, he’s out. I’m sure he’d be okay.” 

Richie shrugged. “Sure.” He didn’t believe him. Eddie hadn’t talked to him since they arrived. 

“How are things with Myra?” Mike asked, leaning in. 

Richie shook his head, “Not great. Eddie invited her to come out but she said she didn’t want to see his new life.” Richie put the last two words in air quotes. 

Stan and Mike shook their heads. “She never liked any of us but she really didn’t like seeing us together. I’m sure she blames us for turning him.” Stan said, shrugging.

“If only! We would have done it sooner!” Mike laughed. Richie decided he liked both of them a lot, even if Stan was a bit standoffish. “Are you coming this summer? With them?”

He nodded, “That’s the plan. If that’s okay with you two?” 

Both nodded. “Of course. It seems like you’re sticking around so we should get to know you.” Stan said, a slight smile on his lips. Richie smiled back. The three talked for a while and Richie was incredibly grateful that they were there. 

Georgie came up with two boys Richie didn’t know in tow. He squealed, seeing Stan and Mike and gave them both hugs before turning to Richie “Richie? Can we eat something?” 

“Sure bud, the birthday boy can have whatever he wants.” Richie walked over to the food table, Stan and Mike following. “What can I get you guys?”

“I can’t see.” Georgie was short for a recently turned four year old and couldn’t quite see over the table. 

Richie picked him up, setting him on his hip. “You point, I’ll plate.” Georgie picked out a few snacks while the other kids grabbed their own plates. 

After he set Georgie down one of the boys asked, “Who are you?” 

“Well cowpoke, they call me Richie.” Richie bent down and did his best cowboy drawl. The kids giggled.

“No, to Georgie. Who are you?” The boy asked again.

“He’s my daddy’s boyfriend.” Georgie answered easily, saving Richie the trouble. 

The boy looked skeptical. “Boys don’t date other boys.”

“This one does.” Eddie had walked over and Richie and kissed his cheek, grabbing his hand at the same time.  “Come meet everyone Richie, they’re been asking about you.” 

“Are you sure?” He asked, following Eddie.

“Of course I am, I wanted to introduce you earlier but you seemed so happy talking to Stan and Mike. I didn’t want to interrupt.” He kissed Richie’s cheek, which was stretched by his huge smile. 

Richie happily met all the parents and listened to their stories, holding Eddie’s hand. Eddie made sure to include him in every conversation and kept squeezing his hand. Richie decided that parent talk wasn’t so bad. 

As the party went on, Eddie took a million pictures. Richie had teased him until he quietly said that he wanted to remember every moment of their first birthday with Georgie. That had made Richie shut up quick. 

Eddie had handed Stan his phone, asking him to get a photo of the three of them, Eddie holding Georgie with Richie’s arms around them.  Richie was sure he looked like an idiot, his grin was so wide. Mike whispered something to Stan as he took the picture, which made Stan smile at all of them. 

Then it was time for presents. Richie had run his by Eddie but was still nervous that Georgie wouldn’t like it. When Georgie got to his Richie had to resist saying anything, instead letting him carefully open the box. Inside was a small turtle with a habitat. The boy squealed, looking at Richie with a huge smile. “Thank you! I love him! Can I name him?” 

“Of course you can!” Richie was relieved he liked it. 

“I’m going to call him…” His nose scrunched. “Stephen. Is that okay?”

“That’s perfect honey.” Eddie kissed Richie’s cheek. “I told you he’d love it.” 

“You were right, as always.” Richie kissed Eddie’s hair. He heard a loud ‘awww’ from Bev behind him. 

The party wrapped up shortly after. Richie was carrying a sleeping Georgie and Eddie had some of the bags up to Eddie’s apartment. Stan and Mike were going to grab a nap and then go see Eddie’s apartment.

“Stan and Mike got along really well with Ben and Bev!” Eddie was practically humming with happiness. Everything had gone according to his schedule. 

“They really did.” The four had acted like they knew each other for years. Richie paused as Eddie opened the door then went to drop Georgie off in his room. Eddie was arranging the presents on the table when he came back. “Do you need any help?”

“No, I put the food away. The presents we’ll leave out. I wanted to take a picture of all of them.”

“Alight, I’m going to get going then.”

Eddie turned, his brow furrowed.  “Going? Aren’t you coming tonight?” 

“I didn’t know I was invited…” Richie trailed off. He sounded like a jealous teenager.

Eddie laughed and walked over to Richie, taking his hands. “Richie, you’re always invited, anytime you want to come. You’re part of our lives.”

Richie smiled broadly, “Great! In that case, I’m grabbing another piece of cake. You really make the best cakes Eds. It’s so fucking delicious.’

“Not my name.” Eddie said, rolling his eyes as he added more presents to his arrangement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sure the greatest honor Stephen King has ever gotten is to have a fictional turtle named after him in a fanfic. You’re welcome Mr. King. 
> 
> And I'm back to naming the chapters. Someone told me they liked it and I'm a sucker for compliments (like everyone, really). 
> 
> As always thanks for the wonderful comments and kudos!!


	9. The one where they do the deed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m not sure it’s as good as the place you took me. I may need to keep working on them.” He picked up a piece and fed it to Richie.
> 
> “Mm, I disagree. Anything fed to me by Eddie Kaspbrak gets many extra points.”

They fell into a routine over the next few weeks, Richie would come over Friday and spend the whole weekend with them, leaving late on Sunday. He was often over on weeknights too. Grocery shopping with the two became one of Richie’s favorite weekly routines. He loved talking to Georgie, answering his questions or looking it up if he didn’t know. Eddie loved having the help and encouraged the two of them to spend him on their own while he ran errands. It was comfortable and Richie loved it. 

There was only one problem. Eddie didn’t want to have sex while Georgie was there and Georgie was always there. Eddie was terrified Georgie would hear them or walk in. They regularly engaged in hand and blow jobs but Richie was aching to take the final step with Eddie. He finally decided to take matters into his own hands. At the end of a dinner with Bev and Ben had pulled Bev aside.

“Bev, I need a favor. You have to have Georgie over for a sleepover. Please.” He whispered to her. 

Bev arched an eyebrow. “Are you sick of him already?”

“What! No!” Richie put a hand to his heart. “You wound me!” He dropped his voice more, “I just want to get laid. And Eddie is nervous about it when Georgie is in the house. Please Bev.”

“Wow, the Richie I know would have pulled Eddie into a closet at work by now. You two really haven’t had sex?” She looked honestly surprised. 

Richie shook his head, “No, we haven’t. And man can not survive on hand jobs alone.” He bemoaned to her. 

Bev smirked, “Sure, I’ll take the boy so you two can get your groove on. Though I feel a little dirty about helping you get laid.”

Richie put an arm around Bev, “You’ve been helping me for years, why is this any different?”

“I like Eddie. I’m helping you deflower him.” 

Richie made a face, “God, don’t call it that.”

“De-virginize? Pick his flower? Whatever, buddy, you’ll have to get him over that. The kid is adorable but you can’t base your sex life around sleepovers.” She cocked her head at him.

He decided not to tell her it wasn’t Eddie’s first time, that was his story to tell if he chose. “I know, I know. I just need the first time to be on his terms.” He gave her his best puppy dog eyes. “You’ll do it?” 

Bev nodded, “I’ll ask him now. Next friday?” 

He whooped and gave Bev a hug, “Thank you!” 

Bev shook her head and went to find Eddie. A sleepover was arranged for next week and Richie was ecstatic. 

Next Friday came quickly. Richie came over to Eddie’s early and let himself in- Eddie had given him a key a few weeks ago, saying he was sick of walking down to let him in. He found Eddie bustling over Georgie, double checking that all his stuff was packed. 

“I think you’re more nervous than him,” Richie remarked, leaning on the doorframe. 

“I’m just making sure he’s got his pajamas and clothes.” Eddie opened the very full bag for the third time. 

Richie walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, “Eds, please.” Eddie looked at him and at Georgie, who was sitting quietly with his turtle, and exhaled.  
He stood. “You’re right. He’ll be fine.” He turned to Georgie. “You’re going to ride there with Richie, okay? And we’ll pick you up tomorrow. Have Bev or Ben call if you need me.” 

Georgie nodded, “Yes daddy.” He stood and put on his coat. 

Eddie gave him a big hug, “Love you honey.”

“Love you too.” Georgie turned to Richie, “Can you do impressions again?” 

“Happily my good sir.” Richie said in an old english accent. He picked up Georgie’s bag and kissed Eddie’s cheek. “I’ll be back in an hour.”

“I’ll have dinner ready.” Eddie wouldn’t tell him what he was making for dinner, only that it was a surprise. Richie closed the door behind him and started regaling Georgie with accents, Georgie giggled and tried to copy him. 

Richie was back in no time. Georgie had immediately ran downstairs to see the kids and Bev had mercifully let him leave quickly, knowing about the plans for tonight. 

“I’m back!” Richie said opening the door. Eddie turned to him, still in an apron.

“Oh you’re back earlier than I thought!” Eddie gestured to several green tubes on the counter. “I’m not quite done.” 

Richie walked in and kissed him. “What did you make?” He poked the tube, squishy.

“Sushi rolls.” Eddie cut a piece off one and offered it to Richie. Richie ate it from Eddie’s fingers, not breaking eye contact. Eddie flushed a new shade of crimson.

“Delicious.” Richie’s voice had dropped low and he licked his lips. 

“I’ll, um, I’ll cut the rest.” Even Eddie’s ears were a deep red. Richie smiled to himself. 

Richie looked at the table and kitchen and immediately appreciated all the effort Eddie put in. He had made several sushi rolls, including Richie’s favorite. He also made edamame and had bought sake. Richie turned to him, a big smile on his face. “This is amazing babe.”

Eddie flushed at the pet name. “Thanks. Give me a minute and it’ll be ready.” 

Richie looked around the apartment, willing himself not to stare at Eddie as he finished dinner.  He noticed a new frame with multiple pictures up and walked over. It was photos of Georgie and Eddie and...him. Richie’s heart swelled. One was from the first time Richie stayed over and showed Georgie feeding Richie and giggling. He didn’t even know Eddie had taken a picture of the moment. The others were from Georgie’s birthday and a hike that they all took together. They looked so happy in all of them, like a real family.  

“When did you do this?” He asked Eddie, pointing at the frame.

Eddie finished setting out the food. “Oh, just this week. I’ve had the photos for awhile.” He walked over to Richie and looked at the array. “Georgie kept asking why you weren’t in any photos.”

Richie tipped Eddie’s chin up and kissed him gently. “This is amazing. I can’t believe you have a frame of us.” He wasn’t sure how to express his happiness at being included like that. 

Eddie smiled back. “You’re important, to both of us. You know that.” He seemed like he wanted to say more but instead kissed Richie cheek, saying, “Let’s eat.” 

Richie pulled out Eddie’s chair then sat himself. Eddie explained the rolls as Richie picked a piece up, leaning in and offering it to Eddie. Smiling, he opened his mouth and Richie put the roll in. Eddie chewed thoughtfully.

“I’m not sure it’s as good as the place you took me. I may need to keep working on them.” He picked up a piece and fed it to Richie.

“Mm, I disagree. Anything fed to me by Eddie Kaspbrak gets many extra points.” Eddie rolled his eyes but didn’t flush. Richie was worried that Eddie was finally getting used to him, which would be disappointing. He had grown to adore Eddie’s cornucopia of colors. 

The two continued feeding each other until both were stuffed and tipsy. Richie loved watching Eddie gently take a piece from his fingers, barely grazing his finger tips with his lips. It drove him wild. 

Once they had cleared the plates Eddie turned to Richie and said, “Now what? Do you want to watch a movie or..” Richie didn’t let him finish. He picked up Eddie, putting his legs around Richie’s waist. 

“No movie.” He kissed Eddie’s neck. “No card games.” Another kiss. “Just us.” Kiss. “In the bedroom.” He sucked on Eddie’s pulse point. “Now.” He muttered before returning to sucking lightly.

“Yes, please.” Eddie groaned as Richie sucked harder. Richie grabbed one of Eddie’s cheeks in each hand and carried him to the bedroom. He fell onto the bed, Eddie on top of him. Eddie sat up and pulled off his shirt and Richie’s before putting his hands on Richie’s chest, his fingertips roaming over his ribs and his nipples. Richie arched into the contact. Eddie’s hands were featherlight on him, which only made him want more. 

Richie pulled Eddie down and began kissing Eddie’s neck again, leaving sloppy open mouth kisses on his neck and collarbone. Richie moved his hands lower, feeling Eddie’s back and then grabbing his butt, which made Eddie squeal and Richie laugh.

“What a sexy yelp.” Richie muttered into Eddie’s neck. 

“You surprised me!” Eddie replied indignantly. Any further complaints were halted as Richie latched on to Eddie’s neck, sucking harder. Eddie let out a low moan and pressed himself more into Richie’s chest, trying desperately for more skin contact. 

Richie undid the button on Eddie’s pants and slowly slid the zipper down, feeling Eddie grind into him. He slipped his hand into Eddie’s boxers, both moaning as Richie touched him. He couldn’t wait any longer.

“Eddie, top or bottom?” Richie whispered, removing his mouth from Eddie’s tender neck. 

Eddie moved his hand to Richie’s pants and undid his buttons. “I want you in me.” He said quietly as he moved to pull Richie’s pants and boxers off. He did the same for his clothes. Both were naked and suddenly Eddie seemed nervous, fidgeting with his hands. 

Richie sat up and pulled him back onto him, kissing him. “We don’t have to do this.”

Eddie shook his head, “I want to I just… what if I’m not good?” 

Richie kissed all of Eddie’s frown lines then moved Eddie’s hand to his erection. “Believe me, not an issue. I’ve wanted you since I saw you.”  

“Yea? Guys on the bus with small kids are your normal type?” He joked, still looking unsure. 

Richie took Eddie’s face in his hands, making him look at him. He waited until Eddie looked at him and said, “You are my type.” He kissed Eddie gently and Eddie smiled. 

Eddie exhaled, seeming more confident. “Okay, let’s try it.” Richie turned and grabbed the lube, pouring some on his fingers.

“Ok Eds, I’m going to put in one finger and then, once you’re used to it, another. It might hurt but just try to relax.” Eddie nodded and Richie slowly circled Eddie’s tight circle then pushed one finger in. Eddie bit Richie’s shoulder and Richie waited a minute until he started to pump in and out. Once Eddie relaxed he added a second finger, still slowly pumping. He crooked his finger, trying to find Eddie’s prostate and was rewarded with a muffled groan into his shoulder. Eddie pressed himself into Richie, their erections rubbing against each other until Richie thought he would burst. 

“Eds, are you ready?” Eddie nodded into his shoulder, kissing his collarbone lightly.  Richie grabbed a condom and put it on. “Okay, it’s up to you. Lower yourself down when you want.” Eddie nodded, sitting up and slowly lowering himself onto Richie, his face changing from pain to discomfort as he got used to the feeling. He started to wiggle which drove Richie crazy. He bit his lip, trying to stop himself from thrusting. 

Finally Eddie started to move up and down slowly, watching Richie. Richie could only give him a small nod, he was focused on not coming immediately. The feeling of Eddie around him was better than he could have expected and he wanted it to last. 

Eddie’s hands moved to Richie’s chest, hot hands on Richie’s cool chest. He grabbed Eddie’s dick and matched the pace Eddie set, using his other hand to grip the headboard. As Eddie got more comfortable he started to move faster and arched back, finding his prostate and leaning into it, his eyes fluttered shut and he moaned out, “Richhhiiee.” 

Eddie went up and nearly came off Richie then went back down quickly, making Richie cry out.  Eddie smiled and repeated the action, this time Richie jerked his hips up as Eddie came down, feeling his orgasm close. He kept his hips up as Eddie rode him, letting out a long list of obscenities and nonsensical words.  Eddie hands gripped Richie harder, his nails leaving mark on him. Richie pulled Eddie down to him, thrusting his tongue into Eddie’s mouth as he felt himself come. Eddie came a minute later, exploding over their stomachs. Both panted for a minute, holding each other, until Eddie moved off Richie, throwing away the condom as he laid on Richie’s chest.

“Fuck Eddie.” He breathed out, kissing his hair. “Please don’t ever worry about being bad again. That was fucking amazing.” 

Eddie turned and smiled at him. “I won’t.” 

They laid like that for a while, lightly dozing, until Richie finally said what was on his mind. “You know, we probably can’t wait until Georgie’s in college to do this again.”

“Oh, I already ordered a new lock for the door.” Eddie smiled at Richie. “Don’t worry.” 

Richie pulled him close, kissing him again. “How did I get so lucky?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took forever! A friend has been staying here and then I started two new fics and forgot about my lovely old ones.


	10. The one with the fight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Georgie, why don’t you go watch TV.” Richie said, sensing that Eddie had things to say that he wouldn’t want Georgie hearing.
> 
> “On a weeknight? My, Eddie seems to have slipped as a single parent.” Myra commented as Georgie ran off.
> 
> He stiffened. That was it. “He’s not a single parent.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I’m thinking of adding a celebrating the holidays chapter to this. If you have thoughts about Halloween vs Thanksgiving vs Christmas let me know. I was thinking Christmas but Georgie on Halloween might be too adorable to pass up...

After another month, Richie was only stopping home to grab new clothes, spending the rest of his time at Eddie’s . He missed having his instruments nearby but there was no room in Eddie’s apartment for them. And the trade off was well worth it. 

Today Richie was picking Georgie up from school. Eddie was working late and had called Richie to ask if he could pick him up. Richie had recently been added to the approved pick up list for Georgie’s school recently and happily agreed. He hadn’t been to the school yet, only hearing about it from Eddie and Georgie.  He walked up to the small reception desk and asked for Georgie.

“Oh! You must be Richie!” The redheaded receptionist said brightly.

“I am.” He pulled out his ID and showed her. “How did you know?”

“You haven’t seen?” He shook his head and she stood and brought him to a wall of drawings. “You’re in Georgie’s family picture. And He talks about you, like, all the time. I’m not sure how much is true.” She laughed and pointed to one of the many drawings. This one had three stick figures, one of whom was taller than the others, with crazy hair drawn in black crayon. The figure was holding hands with the smaller, lighter haired adult. The stick boy was next to them, holding a turtle. 

Richie grinned. “He really nailed the hair.” 

The receptionist laughed. “He did! I’ll go get him for you.” She wandered off and returned a minute later with Georgie, who was completely adorable in an oversized sweater.

“Hey buddy, ready to go home?” Richie bent down to give him a hug.

“Yes! I have my backpack. Today we finger painted.” He pulled several still damp drawings that were sticking together. “I want to put them on the fridge.” 

“I bet we can do that.” Richie stood and grabbed Georgie’s coat. The two started home, Georgie happily telling Richie about the latest goings ons at daycare. Georgie was a careful observer, rather than a joiner, and often noticed things that others didn’t. Eddie was worried he wouldn’t have friends but Richie reminded him that he did have friends, he was just picky about them. Today Georgie had seen several bugs crawling outside, which Richie remarked was a sure sign of spring. 

Once they got home, Georgie helped Richie prepare dinner. Eddie encouraged him to help however he could so Georgie had a small step stool in the kitchen that helped him reach the counters. He mainly stirred and measured, though he was excited to learn knife cuts eventually. He loved spending times with the adults in the kitchen, Richie hoped he picked up Eddie’s passion for cooking. 

After dinner Georgie asked to play lava tag. Richie happily agreed and flung several cushions and blankets on the floor to serve as safe spots. He made sure the distance was suitable for short legs and not just his long ones.  Georgie happily hopped from spot to spot as Richie chased him. They were engaged in a rather epic round when Richie heard a knock on the door. 

“Come on buddy, let’s get that.” Richie crouched down to let Georgie crawl on his back and leapt from cushion to towel, avoiding the floor. When they finally reached the door both were winded from laughing and leaping. 

Richie opened the door and saw a woman with a pinched face. She looked like she smelled something unpleasant and her frown deepened as she saw Georgie on Richie’s back. “Hello?” Richie asked, thinking that she looked familiar but he couldn’t place why. 

“Momma!” Georgie started to wiggle and Richie quickly put him down. “You visited!” The woman returned Georgie’s exuberant hug with a small one of her own, pulling the boy defensively next to her. 

Richie took another look at her, realizing this was Myra. Eddie’s ex-wife. He took another, longer look at her. She was less imposing than he expected. Whenever Eddie talked about her, which was rare, she seemed like a powerful force, someone who tried to manipulate Eddie. In real life, she was a shrew-like woman, someone Richie would pointedly ignore if he saw her on the street.  He tried not to look disgusted. 

“I did. I wanted to see my boys.” She crooned, stroking Georgie’s hair. The boy happily nestled next to her. She looked up, “You must be Richie.” 

Richie’s jaw was clenched as he tried to let the ‘my boys’ comment pass. “And you must be Myra. What brings you to Seattle? And to our apartment?” He asked as he ushered her in.

She picked up Georgie and entered the apartment, looking around at the mess the two had created. “I’m sure Eddie would hate this mess.” She said, ignoring Richie’s question. 

Richie smiled. “He doesn’t. As long as Georgie is having fun it’s fine by him.” He followed her, closing the door. “So what brings you here?” He asked again. 

“Didn’t Eddie tell you? I made plans to visit weeks ago.” She looked satisfied at his surprise.  “Hm, that’s interesting. Maybe he didn’t think you needed to know.” 

Richie tried to remember if Eddie told him. Nothing came to mind. “He didn’t mention you’d be coming to  _ our  _ apartment.” He stressed the word ‘our’ and forced a smile onto his face. 

She fixed Richie with a look that said she didn’t buy it. “Usually one offers a guest a drink.” She gave him a fake smile as she put Georgie down.

“Usually one knows when a guest is coming.” He shot back, not thinking. He could already tell that she was trying to get under his skin. And, much to his annoyance, it was working. 

He took a deep breath and asked, “What can I get you for a drink? We have wine, juice or water.” 

“Wine would be wonderful. I’m assuming Eddie still keeps white around.” She said, glancing around the apartment. She saw the framed photos of the three of them and scowled again. Richie couldn’t tell if she hated Eddie dating a man or just another person in general.  Georgie was still clinging to her and she was ignoring him. 

Richie tried to ignore her familiarity with Eddie. They had been married for years after all. He couldn’t let her know that her jabs were effective. Watching Georgie fawn over her was bad enough. He stood and poured both of them wine, also getting Georgie juice.

“Normally we don’t give Georgie juice so late.” She said as Richie handed the boy the cup.

“Well, it’s a special day. His mom is visiting.” Richie smiled at her, showing more teeth than was necessary. “Georgie, why don’t you show mom your room? I’m sure she’d love to meet your turtle.” He needed a minute to collect himself. 

Georgie nodded happily and jumped up. “Come on momma!” He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards his room. She slowly followed him, commenting rudely on Eddie’s decor choices the whole time. Richie bit back another sharp comment. 

Richie let out a deep sigh when he heard the door close. He grabbed his phone and quickly texted Eddie, asking what the hell was going on and when he would be back. Richie strummed his fingers on the counter, waiting for Eddie’s reply. Needing something to do, he put the couch back together so they could sit somewhere. He also tried to clean up as much as he could. When the two came back from Georgie’s room Eddie still hadn’t replied. Richie realized he had already finished his wine and refilled the glass. 

“So Ralphie, how did you meet Eddie?” She asked, sitting on the couch. 

“Richie.”  Funny how she knew his name twenty minutes ago. “We ride the same bus.” 

“How quaint.” 

“Momma, we’re going to have a garden this summer!” Georgie was sitting next to Myra, grinning up happily. Richie tried not to feel jealous as he watched the clear love and excitement he had for her. She returned none of it. 

“Where? This place is so small.” She asked, looking at Richie.

“We’ll do window boxes. Georgie is excited to learn about plants and where food comes from and we wanted to encourage his interests.” He was trying to throw in ‘we’ whenever he could, even though he knew it might sound petty. 

Myra opened her mouth to reply right as Eddie came in, looking flustered. “Hi! I’m so sorry I’m late! Myra, I didn’t know you’d be here already. You weren’t due until tomorrow.” Eddie started shedding his layers, looking uncomfortably at the two of them. Richie stood and walked over to him, kissing his cheek. Eddie quickly slipped away and Richie tried to ignore his stomach drop. 

Myra watched the exchange with a small smile. “I wanted to see you two. I extended my time.” 

“Georgie, why don’t you go watch TV.” Richie said, sensing that Eddie had things to say that he wouldn’t want Georgie hearing.

“On a weeknight? My, Eddie seems to have slipped as a single parent.” Myra commented as Georgie ran off.

He stiffened. That was it. “He’s  _ not  _ a single parent.” He said with as much venom as he could. Richie rounded on her, preparing to say more. He couldn’t take this woman and her patronizing comments. 

“Richie, can I talk to you outside? Please.” Eddie put a hand on his arm and looked up at him desperately. Richie bit back his reply and nodded. 

Richie followed Eddie to the hallway. “What the hell Eddie? You didn’t even tell me that she was coming! I was blindsided by that witch!” Richie went off once the door closed. He wasn’t mad at Eddie but Myra’s comments had gotten to him and he was feeling short tempered and attacked. 

Eddie glanced up at him, biting his bottom lip, “Richie, please go. Myra and I need to talk.” He looked concerned and kept glancing at the door. 

Richie’s breath caught in his throat. “Don’t you want me here? I’ll help, I promise I won’t say anything else.” He watched Eddie’s face, sure he was kidding, why would he ask Richie to leave? 

Eddie shook his head. “No, I don’t want you here. It will be easier this way.” He wouldn’t meet Richie’s eyes. 

Richie swallowed hard, trying to figure out how to respond. His heart was in his shoes. “Really?” Eddie nodded, his face sad but firm. 

Richie’s lips formed a thin line. He was angry again. “Okay fine, I see how it is. We’re partners in everything except this? Fine. That’s utter bullshit but fine.” Richie breezed past him, grabbing his things from the apartment. He saw Myra’s satisfied face which made him even angrier. 

When he entered the hallway Eddie was still standing there, looking like he regretted his words. “Richie, wait.” He grabbed Richie’s arm as he walked past, his voice thick with emotion. 

Richie wrenched his arm back with more force than was necessary. He turned to Eddie, his eyes narrowed. “No Eddie. You won’t talk to me about Myra. Now she’s here and you didn’t even tell me.” He let his hurt and betrayal show.  “I thought we were partners. But this isn’t how you treat a partner. So I’ll leave, like you wanted.” Richie was trying not to cry. He waited a beat for a response but Eddie didn’t say anything, despite opening and closing his mouth several times. 

Richie left. 

His anger bloomed again as the cold air hit him. Winter was slowly giving way to spring but the nights were still chilled. Richie felt that the weather matched his mood and he relished the cold, exhaling loudly as he walked to his car. Seeing Georgie with Myra was a reminder that he wasn’t a parent, just a boyfriend, and that hurt more than he expected. Having Eddie dismiss him so easily made tears well up in his eyes. He couldn’t believe that Eddie dismissed him so easily. His stomach clenched as he thought about what that meant. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M SORRY. DON’T HATE ME.   
> Just remember how adorable the lava tag was. That was fun, right?


	11. The one with the important talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Late night pizza and beer. The true bachelor meal.” Richie joked, taking a slice.  
> Eddie finally looked at him, his face alarmed. “Are you a bachelor?” He sounded panicked.   
> “I don’t know Eddie. After last night...I don’t know.” Richie’s voice was harsh. He didn’t mean it but he was worried and it set him on edge. “Am I?”

When Richie woke up the first thing he did was check his phone. Nothing from Eddie. His heart sunk as he tried to push down the concern that this was more than a some small fight. 

He got ready for work, distracted the whole time. The day went by agonizingly slowly. By lunch he still hadn’t heard from Eddie and decided to call Bev. He was going crazy and needed to talk to someone about what happened. 

“Richie! What’s up! You and Eddie finally engaged?” Bev constantly teased him about moving so quickly with Eddie, even though she fully supported it. 

“The opposite. We had a fight.” Richie filled her in. “Bev, I don’t know what to do. Eddie won’t talk about Myra and now he didn’t even tell me she was in town? He was so open that first night with you guys, but since then he shuts down whenever I ask.” Richie slumped in his chair. 

Bev let out a low whistle. “Well, it’s your first fight. It was bound to happen eventually.” She paused. “But Eddie’s behavior is pretty weird. Maybe he’s just embarrassed by her? Or wants to forget about that piece of his life?”

“But it’s still part of his life! And ours!” Richie ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. 

“I know Richie. I’m just asking you to think about how he feels. You’re the first guy he’s dated. It’s all new to him.” Her voice was soft. 

Richie realized she was right. For the first time wondered if he wouldn’t be the last guy Eddie dated. The two had tumbled into each other’s lives so quickly, what if Eddie didn’t want this level of seriousness and this was his way of pushing Richie away? Richie’s stomach clenched just thinking about it. He closed his eyes, willing those thoughts away. He couldn’t jump to that assumption yet. 

“What do I do?” Richie knew how desperate he sounded and despised it.

“Richie, give him some time. It can’t be easy with her in town. Call him this weekend.” It was only Wednesday, the weekend sounded years away. But he knew she was right, Eddie didn’t need both him and Myra making his life difficult. 

“Bev...what if he wants to break up?” Richie voiced his real fear. He hadn’t even told Eddie he loved him, he’d been waiting for the right time and now he was worried he wouldn’t have a chance. 

“Richie, You had a fight. You are not breaking up. Just give him some time.” She paused.  “Do you want to come over tonight? The kids would love to see you.”

“No, but thanks.” Richie appreciated the distraction attempt but wanted to be alone. 

“Call me later, okay? Love you.” 

“Love you too.” 

The rest of Richie’s day was quiet. When he got home he decided to work on music, something he hadn’t done in a long time. Grabbing a beer, he pulled out his keyboard and practiced, happy for the distraction. He had forgotten how easy it was to slip into writing and editing music, forgetting about the rest of the world. 

Eventually he realized that he hadn’t eaten dinner and opened his fridge. Nothing but condiments and beer. He’d been at Eddie’s too much to need his own groceries, thinking about that made the pang in his chest come back. He wondered if he needed think about grocery shopping. He decided to order pizza. 

A while later his doorbell rang. “Hey, I’ll be right down.” He said through the intercom, grabbing his wallet. 

“Richie, it’s me.” Eddie’s voice came through the other end.

“Oh.” Richie paused, surprised. “I’ll...I’ll buzz you up.” Richie pushed the button then looked around his apartment. It wasn’t nearly as tidy as Eddie’s. He quickly threw the clothes into his room and was trying to tidy the kitchen when he heard a hesitant knock. His heart beat rapidly. 

He opened the door and saw Eddie, holding flowers. “Hey.” He breathed. Richie hadn’t realized how much he missed him, though it had only been a day. He resisted the urge to hug him. Eddie looked anxious and wouldn’t meet Richie’s eyes.

“Come in.” Richie moved out of the doorway and gestured into his apartment.

Eddie entered and looked around. “I don’t think I’ve seen your place.” 

“Not much to see.” Richie ran a hand through his hair, feeling nervous. Outside of his records and instruments he didn’t own much. 

“No, it’s nice.” Eddie still hadn’t looked at Richie. “I got you these.” He held out the flowers and went to sit on the couch.

Richie put the flowers in a cup with some water and sat on the far end of the couch, watching Eddie. He hoped the flowers meant that a break up wasn’t forthcoming but his anxiety continued to build the longer Eddie was silent. 

Eddie seemed to be having similar feelings. He started and stopped several sentences as he played with his sweater. “Look Richie, I’m sorry.” He finally got out. The doorbell interrupted whatever else Eddie was going to say.

“I ordered pizza, I’ll be right back.” Richie left to pay the pizza man. He returned and grabbed another beer. “Do you want one?” Eddie shook his head.

Richie sat and opened the pizza box. “You’re welcome to some pizza.”

“Late dinner.” Eddie commented. It was well past 8pm.

“Late night pizza and beer. The true bachelor meal.” Richie joked, taking a slice.

Eddie finally looked at him, his face alarmed. “Are you a bachelor?” He sounded panicked. 

“I don’t know Eddie. After last night...I don’t know.” Richie’s voice was harsh. He didn’t mean it but he was worried and it set him on edge. “Am I?” 

“Do you want to be?” Eddie’s eyes fell and he returned to playing with his sweater.

Richie clenched his jaw at Eddie’s avoidant response. “I don’t think I should have to answer that. It should be obvious to you that I don’t want to be.” Richie took a drink of beer, resisting the urge to say more. 

“You’re right. I know that.” Eddie looked at Richie again, taking a deep breath before he continued. “I’m sorry about last night. I handled the situation poorly.” 

Richie nodded. “I would agree.” 

“I just, I didn’t tell you Myra was in town because it was supposed to only be one night. She was flying in to sign the divorce papers and take Georgie to dinner. That was it. I wanted to surprise you with a night alone. I wasn’t trying to hide it.” Eddie bit his lip, looking at Richie out of the corner of his eye. 

“Oh.” Richie felt relief flow through him, instantly feeling out of the loop. He wasn’t done being angry but hearing Eddie’s reasoning provided instant comfort.  “You still should have told me.”

Eddie nodded, “You’re right. I didn’t want you two to meet, ever, but definitely not like that.” 

“I don’t mind meeting her Eddie, she’s in your life.” Richie said quietly.

“I know she is but I don’t want her in our lives. I hate that she’s still such a part of my life. And I hate how manipulative she is. I don’t want her to have power over me, or Georgie.” Eddie clenched his fists. He rarely got angry but Richie could tell that Myra was one of the few things that would do it. 

“Is that why you won’t talk to me about her?”

Eddie paused, looking at Richie with concerned eyes. “That. And I’m worried you’ll realize how much baggage I have.” Eddie admitted. “I’m worried you’ll realize that I’m a divorced guy, with a kid, who is barely out of the closet, and you’ll run. I keep waiting for you to realize how much work I am and leave. I can’t believe I found you and I’m terrified of losing you.” Eddie confessed, tears in his eyes. “I didn’t want to remind you how much shit you have to put up with to be with me.” 

Richie moved next to him and gathered Eddie in his arms. “You fool.” He said, Eddie looked up at him and Richie used his sleeve to wipe the tears. He kissed Eddie gently. “I’m not going to run away.” He paused, deciding to voice his fear too.  “If anything, I’m worried that you’ll wake up one day and realize that we just fell into a relationship. You didn’t even get to date around before we met. We moved fast - I’m nearly living with you. What if one day you wake up and you don’t want that, or me? Or you decide you missed out on dating? Or if Georgie decides he doesn’t like me? I’ll be tossed aside.” Richie said quickly, tears appearing in his eyes too. 

Eddie looked at him, surprised. “Richie, that would  _ never  _ happen. Georgie and I both adore you. You’re part of our lives.”

“You say that now but in five years what if you feel stuck?” Richie couldn’t stop worrying that Eddie would regret not dating. “You’re too nice to just kick me out. I don’t want you to resent me.” 

Eddie’s grabbed his hands. “I won’t. I’m so lucky that I didn’t have to date twenty people to find you. I don’t want anyone else.” He squeezed Richie’s hands, giving him a small smile. “And I promise I won’t ever resent having you in our lives.” 

Richie tipped Eddie’s chin up so they were looking at each other and took a deep breath. “I love you.” His eyes scanned Eddie’s face, hoping it wasn’t too much. He needed to say it before he burst. 

Eddie’s face broke into a grin. “I love you too.” 

Richie let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I should have told you before Eds, I wanted to tell you so many times.” 

Eddie chuckled, “Me too. Better late than never, right?” He kissed Richie. “Are we okay? Did we survive our first fight?” He asked, pulling back to look at Richie.

He nodded, “I think so. As long as you tell me all Myra related things in the future.”

Eddie gave him a small smile, “If you really want to hear about it.”

“I really do. Because I love you.” Richie was certain he’d never get sick of saying it. “Can you stay?” He asked, hoping the answer was yes. 

“Yes, Georgie is with Myra.” Eddie replied, smiling.

“Good, because sleeping without you was terrible.” Richie said as he picked up another piece of pizza. 

“I felt the same.” Eddie curled into him again, peering at the pie, “You like pineapple on pizza? That’s a dealbreaker.” He picked up a piece and picked the pineapple off.

“Nope, too late. You already said you loved me, you can’t add deal breakers now.”  Richie took a big bite, “Mm, delicious.”

Eddie laughed at him, looking around his apartment again. “Will you play something for me?” He asked, stealing a drink of Richie’s beer. “I’ve never heard you play.” 

Richie nodded, finishing his piece before grabbing his guitar. He played Eddie the song he had been working on and Eddie immediately asked for another after he finished. They spent the rest of the evening with Eddie requesting songs and Richie playing them, broken only by soft kisses and ‘I love you’s’. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it better! Call off the dogs! I wanted to include their first fight because I think it’s an important part of a new relationship- how you fight and how you fix it. Even if it does suckkkkkk. 
> 
> Also, sorry for the delay. I wanted to post this days ago but I had an insane week at work (stupid adulting). I also wrote a few versions of Richie’s speech about worrying about Eddie leaving him and couldn’t pick one. So. Delays abound. 
> 
> I’m super overwhelmed with all the comments- it’s crazy to know how many people are reading this (even if many of you were a wee bit upset)! Thank you!


	12. The one with the trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can’t just butter me up with compliments and make me forget my question.” Mike turned to Richie. “He’s being nice, right? You can tell me if he’s not.”
> 
> “He’s being a peach.” Richie took the glass Mike offered to him.
> 
> Mike barked out a laugh. “I know that’s a lie. My husband is many things but he is not a ‘peach’.”

“Richie, we need to go, what are you doing?” Eddie was staring at him, hands on his hips. 

“I’m ready, I was just downloading another game for Georgie on my phone.” Richie stood, grabbing his bag. They were headed to the airport to visit Stan and Mike. Eddie was a nervous wreck and insisted on getting to the airport over three hours early. He was standing between their bags, watching Richie.

“Do you want to grab Georgie and I’ll get the bags?” Richie asked. They were flying out early and Georgie was still sleeping. Eddie’s hope was that he would sleep until they got to security. 

“Can you? He’s getting too big for me to carry.” Eddie put the backpack on and hoisted their bags as Richie scooped up Georgie. The boy barely stirred as Richie carried him out. The taxi was already waiting and Eddie threw the bags in the back.

“Are you sure I packed enough?” Eddie asked as they drove off. Richie was still holding Georgie, who had curled up on his chest. 

“Hun, it’s four days. You packed at least seven outfits for yourself and Georgie. You’ll be fine. And they have stores in Vermont if we did forget something.”

“How many outfits did you pack?”

“Four, like a normal person.” Richie said, smiling as Eddie’s nose wrinkled. He leaned over and kissed him. “It’ll be okay. I’m sure Stan and Mike have plenty for us too.” 

“You’re right.” Eddie exhaled, trying to relax. Richie grabbed his hand, running his thumb along Eddie’s palm. Richie knew Eddie had anxiety about traveling and flying and was trying to contain it. He didn’t want Georgie to feel nervous, which made Eddie even more conscious of what he was doing, which in turn made him more nervous. He’d been trying to hide it for the last few days, his anxiety mounting as the trip approached. 

Richie leaned over and said, “You triple checked the list. We’ve got everything. The flight will be fine. We’ll be at their place in no time.” He had been repeating a similar mantra to Eddie all week, it seemed to help. Then he kissed Eddie’s hair. Eddie nodded to Richie, who could tell he was still turning everything over in his mind.

Checking in and going through security was relatively painless. Georgie stayed mostly asleep and Richie was allowed to carry him through. Since they were so early they decided to sit and get breakfast. Georgie was still curled up on Richie, burrowed into his coat. 

“Your son is adorable.” The waitress said after taking their order. 

“Oh, he’s not...and she’s gone.” Richie said. He turned to Eddie. “I tried.” 

Eddie smiled at him. “Just accept the compliment.”

“But he’s not mine. He’s yours and Myra’s,” Richie occasionally felt uncomfortable about his place in Georgie’s world, despite that they had been dating for months and effectively lived together. He wasn’t a parent, or even a stepparent. He didn’t have any legal rights to Georgie. Eddie consulted him about all the decisions he made, even if Richie almost always agreed. 

Eddie grabbed his hand, giving it a light squeeze. “He’s more your’s than he is Myra’s. She hasn’t seen him in months. He may not be ours but I think you’ve earned the right to smile and nod when someone compliments you.” After her short, intense trip to Seattle Myra had told Eddie she didn’t want Georgie visiting her anymore. Eddie hadn’t changed the arrangement in their divorce papers, hoping she’d change her mind for Georgie’s sake. The boy occasionally asked about her but it was less frequent as time went on. Richie was secretly relieved, it was easier on everyone when she wasn’t involved. 

Georgie woke up by the time the food came. Richie and Eddie shared their food with him and they all sat for a bit, the men enjoying coffee and Georgie an orange juice. Georgie stayed on Richie’s lap, slowly waking up. Before long it was time to board. 

They had bought three seats, planning to have Georgie between them. He happily played a game on Richie’s phone while Eddie was gripping his armrests, clearly trying not to panic. Richie put a hand over his, “Eds, listen. Lets play a game.” He needed to  distract him until they were in the air. 

Eddie looked at him, nodding. “That would help. What game?”

“How about ‘I’m going on a picnic’?” The two had played the memory game before, whenever the drive got long. Eddie nodded again. “You start.” 

“I’m going on a picnic and I’m taking..sushi.”

Eddie chuckled, “Fancy picnic. I’m going on a picnic and I’m taking sushi and apples.” The two played until the plane took off, which is when Eddie finally relaxed. He took a deep breath and released the armrests. 

Eddie leaned across Georgie and kissed Richie’s cheek. “Thank you.” 

“Anytime.” Richie smiled back at him, happy the hardest part was over. 

“Richie, I’m stuck.” Georgie held the phone up to him. 

Richie leaned in, “I think you need to move this piece.” He pointed. 

Georgie tried his suggesting, grinning as it worked. “Thank you!” Richie ruffled his hair before placing a hand on Eddie’s shoulder, rubbing light circles into his neck. Eddie sighed and leaned closer. 

The rest of the flight was mercifully uneventful, as was picking up their rental car. Eddie insisted Richie drive, which he didn’t mind. The B&B was about an hour from the airport so they stopped quickly for lunch before heading on their way. 

Stan and Mike were waiting outside when they arrived. “Uncle Stan and Mike!” Georgie squealed as soon as he saw them. Eddie released him from his car seat and the boy ran to them. They both scooped him up and gave him a huge hug, sandwiching the boy between them. Richie smiled at the exchange.

“Go say hi, I’ll grab bags.” He told Eddie as he popped the truck.

“I’ll stay with you.” Eddie said, “It’s mostly my stuff anyway.” He grabbed two of the bags, leaving Richie with their carry ons. 

The two walked over to the others, who were holding Georgie and tickling him. “About time you guys got here.” Stan said, pulling Eddie into a hug.

“You knew the timeline! And I was texting you updates!” Eddie protested as he turned to hug Mike.

“He’s just giving you shit. We’ve been excited about the visit all week.” Mike said as he gave Eddie a one armed hug, still holding Georgie. 

“You two go get settled, we’ll run some of Georgie’s energy out.” Stan said, pointing to a small playground they had installed. 

“You’re in the honeymoon suite.” Mike smiled at them. “Thought you’d like it. Take the right side of the stairs then go right, first door you see. Georgie is staying with us.”

“You didn’t have to do that, we’ll stay in a family room.” Eddie protested.

Stan and Mike both firmly shook their heads. “No way, we never get uncle time. Your son is ours for the next four days.” Stan said, tickling Georgie, who giggled with delight.

“And you were nice enough to come during the week. So there’s no other guests until your last night.” Mike added. Eddie opened his mouth to say more and Mike turned to Richie, “Talk to him.”

Richie took Eddie’s hand, “Love, I don’t know these two very well but I think it’s a losing argument. Just take the room.” Both men nodded firmly and Eddie sighed, throwing up his hands.

“Fine. Fine. Georgie, we’ll show you where the room is later in case you need something, okay? And be nice to uncle Stan and Mike.” 

The boy nodded in agreement and turned to Stan, twisting in Mike’s arms, “Can we go play now?” Stan nodded and the three set off. 

Eddie sighed, watching them. “He needs me less every day.” 

Richie kissed his hair. “That’s a good thing. Plus, soon he’ll need you for different things. Shaving. Dating advice. Using deodorant. All that.”

Eddie wrinkled his nose. “Oh god, I am not prepared for that. Come on, let’s go see our room.” They left Georgie’s bag and took theirs, going inside. 

Richie was immediately in awe of the house. It was old but Stan and Mike had made many modern updates. They bumped up the ceilings and added overhead lighting. Rather than the traditional ‘old lady’ feel this was modern farmhouse, complete with big barn doors to separate the rooms and rustic wood touches all over. The overall effect was warm and inviting.

“Wow Eds, I missed the gay decorating gene for sure.” Richie said, looking around. He saw prairie flowers on all the tables and awards posted on the walls. There were also many artful photos of birds on the walls. 

Eddie laughed, “I think Stan and Mike took it all. Mike protested all this at first, saying it was non-functional bullshit farm decor but eventually he came to like it.” Eddie looked around appreciatively. “It is gorgeous isn’t it?”

Richie nodded and headed towards the giant center staircase. “We’re on the right?” 

“Yes,” Eddie followed him, seeming to finally relax now that they had arrived. 

They quickly found their room and Richie smiled. He had been worried it would be full of red and rose petals but instead it was painted a warm gray. A large jacuzzi took up the center of the room and there was a metal sign that said ‘love’. The giant bed took up the rest of the room and had a comforter adorned in hearts on it. 

“That’s it, I’m officially never leaving.” Richie fell on the bed. “Eds, this bed is way better than ours.”

“Just don’t think about how many people have had sex in it.” Eddie wrinkled his nose as he hung up their clothes. 

“As long as we add ourselves to that number I don’t care.” Richie grinned up at him, enjoying the flush that followed. 

The two decided to take a quick nap before dinner. Richie woke up first and looked down at Eddie. It was the first vacation he had taken with a significant other and he was thrilled to be there. He had been excited to vacation with Eddie and Georgie but knowing that he would get some alone time with Eddie was even better.

He decided to let Eddie sleep and went down to find the others. Stan was playing a card card with Georgie on the enclosed porch. Mike was nowhere to be seen. “Richie! I’m winning!” Georgie happily held up all his pairs.

“Ahh, goldfish. The game of champions.” Richie ruffled Georgie’s hair as he sat by him. Georgie happily crawled on his lap. “Take uncle Stan down.” 

Stan watched the whole exchange with an amused expression. “Does Richie spend a lot of time with you buddy?” He asked Georgie. 

Georgie nodded. “Whenever daddy has to work late. And he lives with us.” Georgie examined his hand. “Any sevens?”

Stan frowned and handed over his last card. “The kid is training to be a card shark. We should have warned you.” Richie said with a laugh.

“I’m not a card shark.” Georgie frowned. “What’s a card shark?” 

“Someone who's really good at tricking people.” Stan said. “Why don’t you help Mike make dinner? He’d love someone to stir.” Georgie nodded happily and stood, walking through a wooden door Richie hadn’t noticed. 

Stan turned back to him, “Should we sit on the chairs? It’s more comfortable.”

Richie nodded and followed Stan. While he liked Stan he felt wary around him, it was like Stan was still feeling him out. Richie felt like there was a test he had yet to pass. 

“Georgie seems taken with you.” Stan said, turning to face Richie.

“We’re close.” Richie said evenly, not sure what Stan was trying to say.

“So if you and Eddie ever broke up Georgie would be hurt too.” He observed, tenting his fingers.

Richie prickled. “What are you trying to say?” 

Stan shrugged. “You and Eddie are moving pretty fast. You’re already living together. But you’re not just in a relationship with Eddie, Georgie is part of the package.”

“I’m fucking aware of that.” Richie replied with some heat. “I’ve been aware since the beginning.” 

Stan regarded him. “You should know we all love Eddie. And Georgie. They’re family. And you can’t just leave once you’re family.”

“I’m aware.” Richie put up a hand to stop Stan’s response. “Look, I don’t care if you like me. Fine. But Georgie likes me. Eddie loves me. And I love him. So spare me the fucking lecture about what I’m getting into. I know. I want it. I want to help Eddie raise Georgie. I want to go to boring piano recitals and argue with Georgie about bad decisions and hold Eddie when he cries. I’m going to be there for all of that because I love them both. So don’t,” he pointed a finger at Stan, “fucking tell me that I don’t know what I’m getting in to. I know and I’m in for all of it.” 

Stan put his hands up. “Didn’t mean to step on any toes. I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were signing up for.” He still regarded Richie with some skepticism. 

“I do.” Richie replied, slightly annoyed.  He both felt like he shouldn’t need to justify himself to Stan but also wanted Stan to see that he loved both of them, that he wanted to be part of their family. 

“Well,” Stan said, leaning back and apparently deciding they were done with that conversation. “I’m glad you’re here so Mike and I can get to know you better.”

“So you can report the truth to the others?”

Stan gave him a sly smile. “Maybe.” 

Mike appeared with a tray of drinks. “Stan, I hope you’re being nice to our guest.” He cautioned, looking at the two of them. 

Stan gave him an innocent smile. “Always darling. Did you make your star margaritas?” Stan took a glass and drank happily.

“You can’t just butter me up with compliments and make me forget my question.” Mike turned to Richie. “He’s being nice, right? You can tell me if he’s not.” 

“He’s being a peach.” Richie took the glass Mike offered to him.

Mike barked out a laugh. “I know that’s a lie. My husband is many things but he is not a ‘peach’.” He looked the scene over slowly. “I’ve got to finish dinner, I’m sure my helper is wondering where I went. Just try not to kill each other.” He left. 

“He’s great.” Richie remarked, taking a drink. “This drink is amazing. You are a talented group of friends.” 

Stan smiled at him. “Complimenting my husband will definitely get you in my good graces.” Richie knew Stan’s guard was still up but thought it was getting better, slowly. They may be friends yet. 

The two chatted until Eddie came down, looking disheveled. He curled up next to Richie on the small couch, still waking up. “Where’s Georgie?” He asked. 

Richie kissed his hair softly. “He’s making us dinner with Mike.” Eddie slowly woke up and Richie listened happily as he and Stan caught up. Before long Mike came out to grab them for dinner. He lead them to a different part of the house that wasn’t part of the B&B. It was still well designed but more cozier, and full of life. There were pictures hung up all over, many of the two men. There was also more bird artwork as well as pictures of other animals.

“I hope you don’t mind but we like eating at our table, not the B&B one.” Mike gestured to the table, where Georgie was already happily eating. 

“I love your B&B, don’t get me wrong.” Richie waved around the room, “But this feels like a home. I love it.” Stan and Mike both beamed.

“That was the right thing to say.” Eddie whispered to him as he kissed Richie’s cheek. 

They all sat, Eddie turning his attention to Georgie to ask him want he had been doing. Richie smiled at him, enjoying how Eddie took in every word. Mike prodded him with a plate of food and he turned. “Thanks. And thanks for cooking. Can I help clean up at least?” 

“Oh, absolutely.” Mike said with a smile. “Tell me Richie, besides charming Eddie, what you do you for fun?”

“I dabble in some instruments. Or I did, there’s not really enough room in the apartment for all of them.” Eddie turned to listen, a small frown on his mouth. 

“What do you play?” Stan asked, taking a bit of chicken.

“Piano, drums, guitar, ukulele… I sorta learned the flute one night when I was drunk but I’m not very good.”

Mike laughed. “‘Sorta learned the flute’? That’s ridiculous. Sounds like you’re pretty musical.”

Richie shrugged. “I like doing it. I write songs sometimes too.” 

“Amazing. This one,” Mike jerked a thumb to Stan, “Sounds like someone is strangling a cat when he sings.” 

“Hey!” Stan swiped his husband’s shoulder. “Not all of us can belt out ‘Old man river’ in a heartbeat.” Everyone laughed. 

Richie enjoyed the rest of dinner, joking and talking with the group. Georgie would occasionally chime in. Eddie seemed a little quieter than usual, Richie slipped his hand under the table and grabbed Eddie’s, giving it a small squeeze. 

Eventually Mike stood, “Come on dish boy. You’re with me. We’ll leave the others to start the fire.” They had decided to have a bonfire and roast s'mores, much to Georgie’s delight. Richie followed Mike into the kitchen, offering to wash while he dried. 

“Are you going to lecture me on hurting Georgie and Eddie too?” Richie asked as he lathered the sponge.

“Ahh, I had hoped Stan had changed his mind about that.” Mike clapped a hand on his shoulder. “But you survived. You’re part of the family now, first Stan lecture.” 

Richie smiled at him as he started washing dishes and handing them to Mike. “I guess I should feel lucky.”

“You should. We’re a good family.”

“You definitely take good care of Eddie.” Eddie had told him that he and Georgie had stayed with Bill and Audra right after the official separation while he figured out next steps. Mike and Stan had closed the B&B to be with them. Eddie told Richie that it meant the world to him, to have everyone under one roof and helping him. 

“We try. He needed us for a while, especially when he was figuring out whether he should stay with Myra.”

“Yea, that sounded…” Richie paused, unsure of what to say.

“Oh it was bullshit.” Mike smiled at him. “I won’t say that to Eddie but it was. He didn’t love her even before he figured out he was gay and then he stayed so long for Georgie. It was a terrible time.” Mike sighed deeply. “But eventually he left, with Georgie thank god.”

Richie nodded. “I can’t imagine he would have left without him.” 

“He definitely wouldn’t have. He loves that boy something fierce.” Mike paused in his drying and looked at Richie. “He loves you too. You know that right? I know you two haven’t been together than long but we all know. He seems comfortable and happy with you.”

“I know.” Richie smiled at him.  “So you’re the heartfelt half of the relationship then?”

Mike laughed, “Definitely. Stan knocks ‘em down and I brush ‘em off.” 

“Good teamwork.” 

The two finished the dishes and went outside, where Eddie was fretting about Georgie falling in the fire. “Just be careful, okay?” Eddie was clearly restraining himself from grabbing Georgie as he ran around the fire, throwing in small sticks.

“Wanna make a smore buddy?” Richie asked, grabbing one of the sticks that Stan supplied.

“Yes!” Georgie ran over as Richie put a marshmallow on the stick. 

“Now, everyone is going to tell you that the trick is to get a nice, even browning. But they’re wrong.”  Richie told Georgie.  “What you want is to burn the heck out of the outside. The char makes the s'more super delicious.” He handed Georgie the stick and saw that Eddie had scrunched his nose.

“Richie, don’t ruin my son’s ability to make smores.” Richie laughed as the boy immediately stuck the stick in the fire, lighting the marshmallow on fire.

“Sorry Eddie, I think Richie makes them exactly like a kid wants.” Mike laughed as he prepared the graham crackers and chocolate for Georgie. The boy took his marshmallow over after Stan blew out the small fire and Mike prepared it for him, handing the gooey mess to Georgie. Georgie sat on the ground, happily eating his sticky treat. 

Eddie got himself a marshmallow and put it on the stick. “See Georgie, this is how you want to do it.” He held his above the fire. “Low and slow.” Eddie’s marshmallow roasting took about five times as long as Georgie’s but he had the perfect smore in the end. “Look at that beautiful smore.” Eddie held it up to show everyone and Richie leaned over, taking a large bite. “Hey!” Eddie snatched the s'more away. “Make your own!”

“But yours was so pretty!” Richie said with a full mouth. Eddie laughed, rolling his eyes. 

“I like Richie’s way better.” The boy said, grabbing a second marshmallow and putting it on a stick. “It’s fun to set it on fire.” He immediately stuck in in the flames.

Eddie put a hand on his hip, fixing Richie with a stare. “Ruined.” Richie laughed. 

The group enjoyed s'mores and stories until Georgie started yawning. 

“I think it’s time to put Georgie to bed.” Eddie said, looking at his son who was curled up on his lap. He stood with some difficulty, still holding Georgie. 

“I’ll show you where he’s sleeping.” Stan said. The three left.

“What an adorable kid.” Mike observed, watching them leave.

Richie nodded, watching the fire. “Do you two want kids?”

Mike shrugged. “We’ve talked about it but adoption is so expensive. And so is surrogacy. We’ll see.” He gave Richie a shrug. “Do you?”

“I do. I’ve always wanted kids, I think they’re great. Georgie is a pretty stellar example of a one.” 

“Would you want more?” 

Richie paused, he did but he didn’t know about Eddie. “We haven’t really talked about it.” 

Mike nodded. “You’re both great at being dads. Any kid would be lucky to have you.” 

Richie’s heart swelled. It was the first time someone had called him a dad. He clapped a hand on Mike’s shoulder. “You’ve got not idea what that means to me.”

Mike smiled. “I think I do.” He stood, wiping off his jeans. “You go inside, I’m going to kill this fire. We’ll see you guys in the morning.”

“Thanks man.” Richie took one last deep breath, enjoying the smell of the fire and nature. The sun was just starting to set and the view was amazing. Richie had never wanted to leave the city but he was starting to see the appeal of the country. And having space.

He went to their room. Eddie wasn’t back yet. He decided to start the jacuzzi tub for them, sure that Eddie wouldn’t want to smell like smoke. He read the directions, which indicated to use a capful of bubbles. He started the water and poured a cap in. Nothing. He waited a bit, taking off his clothes. Still nothing. He added a little more solution. Still nothing. He poured about a third of the bottle in and still no bubbles. He shrugged. 

Stan and Mike had left them a chilled bottle of wine and he opened it, pouring two glasses before crawling in the tub. He started the jets as he sat and immediately the bubbles started. With a vengeance. By the time Eddie came in Richie was covered by bubbles and some were flowing over the edge.

“I left you alone for thirty minutes and this happens.” Eddie chuckled, seeing Richie.

“I’m a menace.” He said, laughing. “Come keep me company.” He gestured to the tub. 

Eddie stripped and got in, pausing as he felt the heat. “You made this so hot!” He yelped. 

“It’s supposed to be hot!” Richie protested as he added cold water. 

Eddie finished getting in, fitting himself against Richie’s chest. He leaned into Richie, sighing happily. “This is nice.” 

Richie kissed Eddie’s neck, “It is. Thanks for letting me come along.” 

“Of course. I’m happy you wanted to.” The two sat for a bit, Richie gently massaging Eddie’s neck and shoulders while Eddie cooed happily. 

After a bit Eddie said, “Richie?”

“Hmm?” Richie had started kissing Eddie’s neck softly. 

“Do you miss playing your instruments?”

Richie paused his ministrations. That wasn’t the question he expected. “Sometimes.” He kissed Eddie’s neck again, moving his lips to Eddie’s ear. “But I think I’ve gained a lot more than I gave up.” He took Eddie’s ear lobe in his lips and gently pulled it, making Eddie whimper. 

Richie’s hands came around to Eddie’s front, running his fingertips along Eddie’s thighs. He moved his lips to the junction of Eddie’s neck and shoulder, sucking gently. 

“You’re going to leave a mark.” Eddie protested weakly. His head was thrown back onto Richie’s chest, eyes closed.

Richie nuzzled him with his nose. “Is that a problem?” Eddie shook his head and Richie returned to sucking his neck. He positioned his growing erection between Eddie’s butt cheeks, trying not to thrust into him. His hands moved to Eddie’s cock and he grabbed it with one hand, fondling his balls with the other. Eddie gasped as Richie started stroking, still sucking his neck.

Eddie’s hands grasped the side of the tub and he moaned softly, thrusting into his hand. Richie’s hips moved without him meaning too, pushing himself into Eddie’s crack. He tightened his grip on Eddie, moving his hands in long, slow thrusts.

The water made Richie’s movements easy and he enjoyed the feeling of Eddie growing harder. He ran a finger along the underside of Eddie with his thumb and was rewarded with a shudder. He stroked the swollen head and moved both hands to Eddie’s dick, one on his head the other on his shaft. Both moving and stroking him until he felt Eddie come, letting out a long moan.

He kissed Eddie’s neck and cheek as Eddie turned, smiling. “I really do love you.”

“You say that to all the boys who give you handjobs.” 

Eddie laughed, rolling his eyes. “Only recently.” He turned, looking at Richie. “Can I...can we…” 

Richie watched a blush form on Eddie’s cheeks and neck and smiled. “What Eds?” He kissed Eddie’s nose.

“Can I eat you out?” He asked quickly. 

Richie’s eyebrows shot up. They’d never talked about it before and he assumed Eddie would be against it, thinking it was unsanitary. “If you want.”

Eddie nodded. “I do.” 

The two got out of the tub and Eddie made Richie put towels on the floor so they wouldn’t get the floor wet. “How do you want this Eds?” Richie asked, standing in front of Eddie and taking in his sexy, wet boyfriend. His skin was flush from the hot jacuzzi and his face matched from his embarrassment. 

Eddie stared at Richie, biting his bottom lip. “On all fours?” He seemed uncertain about the actions but confident that he wanted to try. He got on all fours on the towels and Eddie kneeled behind him. Eddie ran his hands on Richie’s back before grabbing Richie’s cheeks and separating them with his hands.  Richie shuddered as he felt Eddie’s hot breath on him. Eddie paused briefly before taking one long lick down his crack. Richie moaned and gripped the towels harder. 

Eddie seemed buoyed by the response and gently licked Richie’s hole, bringing his tongue up and down. Richie moaned and Eddie applied more pressure. He moved one hand to Richie’s dick, slowly stroking it, using the other to keep his cheeks separated. His tongue swirled on Richie, starting to make slow circles around him. 

“Fuck Eds, your tongue will be the death of me.” Richie gasped. Eddie chuckled and sped up, his tongue and hand moving faster on Richie. He lightly pushed his tongue into Richie’s hole, lapping him. Feeling Eddie’s tongue in him made him moan. Eddie lapped harder and Richie felt himself coming, his seed spilling onto the towels. 

He stayed like that for a minute, catching his breath, before turning to Eddie to kiss him. Eddie turned his head and Richie caught his cheek. “Ew, do you know where my mouth just was?” Eddie wrinkled his nose.

Richie chuckled. “Why do you think I want to kiss you?” 

“Let me brush my teeth.” Eddie kissed Richie’s forehead, smiling, before he stood. Richie crawled into the bed and Eddie came back shortly, snuggling next to Richie. Richie kissed him softly before they fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okkkkk so the vacation was going to be only 1 chapter but then I realized it would be a hella long chapter. So I split it. It's still hella long. Hopefully that's a good thing.   
> Also, Richie and I approach jacuzzi’s the same way. I totally poured too many bubbles into one and ended up in bubble paradise. No regrets.   
> And I’m not trying to make Stan or Mike jerks in this. Just protective over Eddie, especially after Myra.


	13. The one where Eddie nervously asks Richie something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georgie turned to Richie. “Please?” His eyes were big and his hands clasped in front of him.
> 
> “Oh, you know who the softie is.” Mike was watching the exchange, laughing.
> 
> “Don’t out me.” Richie pointed at Mike with a smile.

 

When Richie woke up the next morning Eddie was already gone. He threw on some clothes and went to find everyone. When he went downstairs he heard the others talking in the kitchen. The wooden door was open and Stan saying, “How long have you two been dating now?”

“About six months,” Eddie answered. Richie beamed. He couldn’t believe it had already been that long. They were planning to celebrate when they got back to Seattle. 

“Does he want to get married?” Mike asked. 

“I’m not sure.” Eddie replied hesitantly. Richie paused outside the door, listening. He and Eddie hadn’t talked about it, it felt too soon for Richie, even if he already knew his answer.

“How do you not know?” Stan was asking. “You want to get married again, he knows that right?”

The was a pause before Eddie replied, “We haven’t talked about it. And I just got divorced, I’m not in a hurry.” 

“But Eddie, you’re a relationship guy. You’ve always been like that. That’s why you rushed into things with Myra. Richie knows that, right?” Stan’s voice sounded further away than the others.

“Don’t compare this to Myra.” Eddie’s voice has some bite to it. “It’s nothing like that.” 

“It’s not.” Richie heard Mike clap Eddie. “We’re not saying that. But you two are practically living together. You’re clearly serious about him, maybe it’s time for the big talks? Marriage, kids…”

Richie decided it was time to walk in, he wasn’t sure he wanted to hear anymore. “Good morning America!” He said, pushing in. Eddie was at the table, hunched over with coffee in his hands. Mike was across from him and Stan was in the kitchen, making eggs.

“We were about to take bets on whether you or Georgie would sleep in longer.” Mike joked, pouring Richie some coffee.

“Stan lost from the word go, he forgot how long Georgie can sleep.” Eddie added. Richie sat next to him and kissed his cheek. Eddie smiled at him. Richie tried not to read into it but his smile seemed smaller than normal. Richie wished he could tell him that he’d marry him in a heartbeat and they could raise Georgie together in their small, loving apartment. 

But he didn’t. Like Eddie said, he was recently divorced. They were already moving fast and Richie didn’t want Eddie to feel like anything was a mistake. Instead he asked, “What are the plans for the day?”

“We were thinking of going to a farmer’s market this morning. Then there’s a birthday party for a friend’s kid this afternoon so we thought we’d take Georgie and give you two some alone time.” Mike answered.

“There are trails behind the property. We use them for horseback riding but they’d be great for walking too.” Stan added. 

Eddie hated the idea of riding horses. Being on something bigger than could bolt terrified him. “That sounds great.” Richie smiled at them, “Thanks for making plans.”

“Are you sure you want to take Georgie to the party? We can bring him hiking.” Eddie asked.

Mike shook his head. “No way. For once we won’t be the weirdos without a kid. We’re seizing this opportunity.” 

The group ate breakfast once Georgie woke up and shortly after left for the farmer’s market. Georgie was delighted that there were chickens running around in a pen near the entrance. “Daddy! He let me pet him!” Georgie shrieked, running into Eddie’s arms. “Can we get a chicken pet? Please?”

Eddie smiled, rubbing hand sanitizer on his hands. “The apartment is too small kiddo. Where would she live?” 

“In my room!” Georgie turned to Richie. “Please?” His eyes were big and his hands clasped in front of him. 

“Oh, you know who the softie is.” Mike was watching the exchange, laughing.

“Don’t out me.” Richie pointed at Mike with a smile. He turned back to Georgie, “Maybe someday buddy, but not today. Let’s go find some lemonade.” 

The group moved around, splitting up as necessary. Mike and Stan picked up produce for the B&B and Eddie fawned over the jam and honey. “Babe, just buy some honey.” Richie said as Eddie picked up the jar for the third time. 

“No, we don’t need it.” He put the honey down and walked to the next stall.

“I’ll take it.” Richie pulled out his wallet and paid the vendor for the largest jar of honey.

“You are a softie.” Eddie joked as Richie handed him the jar, putting it in his bag.

Richie kissed his hair, “Sue me, I like seeing you happy. Plus, it’s really for me- fancy honey in baked goods? Delicious.” 

As they walked Eddie slipped his hand in Richie’s back jeans pocket and Richie snaked an arm around Eddie. Richie left soft kisses on Eddie’s hair. They stayed like that until they found the others, when Georgie flung himself into Richie’s arms. 

“Can I ride on your shoulders? I can’t see anything.” Georgie asked, standing on his tiptoes trying to look at everything.

“Of course.” Richie picked him up, placing the boy on his shoulders. He carefully grabbed some of Richie’s hair and the group continued walking.

“Best view in the whole place.” Richie remarked as Georgie pointed out various sights and food. 

“Yea, you’re such a beanpole. He can probably see for miles.” Stan said, handing Georgie a piece of muffin. 

“That’s definitely going to end up in your hair.” Eddie said, laughing as Georgie accidentally crumbled it. 

“Maybe I can feed some birds later.” Richie replied, trying to shake some of the crumbs out. It didn’t really work. Richie resigned himself to having some food in his hair for the time being. The group walked around until Georgie let out a long yawn.

“He’ll probably need a quick nap before the party.” Eddie said, “We should go soon.” 

“Did you have fun buddy?” Richie asked as he strapped Georgie into his car seat.

“Yes! I still want a chicken though.” He said, looking up a Richie. 

He chuckled, “We’ll see.”

The group headed back to the B&B where Eddie set Georgie down for a nap. They all played cards until Georgie woke up and the others left for the party. 

“Still up for that hike?” Richie asked Eddie, leaning back on the couch.

“If you are.” Richie nodded and the two changed then set out. 

Richie was again taken by the scenery. It was June and everything was in full bloom, it smelled and looked amazing. The trail was well kempt and easy to walk on, as long as they avoided the horse droppings. Eddie seemed distracted as Richie pointed out all the flowers, making up accents for them. 

“Eds, what’s up?” Richie finally asked. “I’m giving you my best flower impressions and you’re barely laughing.” 

“What? Nothing.” Eddie said, looking into the distance. “Your impressions are great.” 

Richie pulled him to a stop, grabbing both of Eddie’s hands. “You’re a terrible liar.” He kissed Eddie gently. “You’ve been weird all day.”

Eddie shifted before asking,“When is your lease up Richie?” 

Richie knitted his brows at the random question. “October. But I need to give two months notice. Why?”

“I want to buy a house.” Eddie said, looking up at him.

Richie cocked his head, not sure what to say. “And you want me to budge out?” He wasn’t sure if Eddie was telling him this so Richie knew he’d need to find another place to stay.

“What? No!” Eddie looked horrified at the thought. “I want to buy it with you.” 

Richie shook his head, sure he had misheard. “Run that by me again Eds.” 

Eddie smiled at him, squeezing his hands. “I want to buy a house with you. If you want to, of course. Georgie needs a yard. And you need space for your music.”

Richie shouted with joy and picked Eddie up, spinning him. He kissed Eddie as he put him down. “I’d fucking love to buy a house with you Eds.” Richie knew that he had a huge, stupid grin on his face but Eddie had one to match so he couldn’t feel too embarrassed.

“Really? This is a lot of commitment. It’s a house. Property. Contracts. Maintenance.” Eddie ticked things off on his fingers, looking serious again. 

“Painting! Decorating! Our own space!” Richie countered, still smiling. “Eds, I’m in. I can’t think of anything I want more.” He kissed Eddie’s nose. 

Eddie seemed to believe him and smiled. “Okay, I made a spreadsheet of neighborhoods that I think would be good. And mapped them for work and schools. I thought we could start looking when we got back?”

Richie nodded and arranged his face into a serious expression. “On one condition.”

Eddie raised an eyebrow. “What’s that?”

“I really like chickens, can we decorate with chickens?” Eddie scowled and hit him as Richie laughed. Richie leaned down to kiss him, lips lingering on Eddie’s. “I’m kidding, obviously. You are in charge of decorating.”

“I love you Richie.” 

He gave Eddie a quick squeeze. “Love you too Eds. We’re going to buy a fucking house together.” He pulled back slightly and saw that Eddie was rolling his eyes but still smiling. 

The rest of the vacation was amazing. Richie & Eddie took full advantage of the big shower and jacuzzi tub. He kept telling Eddie that they needed both of them in their new house and Eddie laughed, saying that he cared more about a fenced in yard. 

Stan seemed to finally warm up to him after seeing him comfort Georgie. The boy had fallen off the playground and was crying, his knee skinned. Richie quickly scooped him up and brought him to the lawn chair. “Hey, hey, let me see.” Richie cooed at him, smoothing down his hair.

The boy moved to show Richie his knee, red with blood. “Aww, you’re alright. We’ll slap a bandaid on and be on our way.” 

“I’m okay?” The boy asked, still sniffling.

“You’re okay.” Richie kissed his forehead and saw Stan standing over them with hydrogen peroxide and and bandaid. He handed them to Richie, watching them carefully. Richie quickly cleaned the wound, with only minimal whimpering from Georgie, and stuck the bandaid on.

“See? Already better.” He ruffled Georgie’s hair again. “Wanna sit with me for a minute?” Georgie nodded, curling into him, tired from his crying. 

“He really loves you.” Stan said, sitting by Richie.

Richie nodded. “The feeling is mutual.” 

Stan seemed to have a small realization as he watched them. “You’re not going to hurt them are you? You’re going to stick around.” 

“I love both of them more than anything. I’ll do anything to protect them.” Richie stated sincerely while looking at Stan, who nodded. “And I’ll stick around as long as Eddie will let me.” 

“I believe you.” He sighed. “Sorry I was rough on you. We just, we all hated Myra. And you appeared so suddenly. It worried me.” He paused, watching Georgie. “But you’re not like her. Eddie is completely different around you. Georgie too. They’re both so happy.” He stuck out his hand, “Friends?” 

Richie grinned at him, taking his hand. “Finally man, it took you long enough.” 

“I know. We do all like you, you know. Eddie talks about you like he’s convinced he imagined you half the time.”

Richie laughed, “That’s me, the man of Eddie’s dreams.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Total fluff chapter and I regret nothing
> 
> Also I realize that the title could imply something else. But I think buying a house is a pretty big freaking deal!


	14. The one where they buy a house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead he stayed on the couch with Eddie, stroking his hair and making him laugh as he talked about starting a gay commune. That was what he could do, stay and help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Homophobic asshole.

Eddie wasn’t joking about finding a house when they returned from their vacation. Within a week he had scheduled five showings for them. 

“Look, I don’t want a galley kitchen,” He was telling the realtor after the third viewing. “They’re awful, we can’t cook together, we’ll constantly be bumping into each other. Awful.” 

The realtor was an incredibly patient older woman, who smiled and nodded with all of Eddie’s requests- regardless of how unreasonable they were. “We won’t look at anymore house with galley kitchens.” She replied, smiling kindly as Eddie told her all the other things he didn’t want. 

Eventually Richie intervened and the realtor gave him a grateful look. “Hun, it’s only the third house. Relax, we’ll find something.” Eddie was already concerned they’d never find the perfect house. 

“I…” Eddie looked up at Richie, who nodded slightly. He exhaled. “Okay, you’re right. It’ll be okay.” 

Richie smiled and kissed the crown of Eddie’s head. He was eternally grateful that Eddie had agreed to let a neighbor watch Georgie while they looked. Eddie took a long time to examine each house, even if he already decided he didn’t want it. He wanted to look at everything so he could add features to his list. 

“But that house was awful.” He added looking up at Richie, who nodded.

“It was. We don’t have to buy that one.”

“Okay good.” Eddie smiled up at him. “Thanks for putting up with me.”

“Always.” Richie kissed him again. “Next house?”

“Next house.” Eddie agreed. They looked for the next few weeks until one day they drove up to a tudor style house. Richie actually heard Eddie gasp as they parked.

“Richie, it’s gorgeous.” Eddie’s eyes were wide. And it was. It had big bay windows, wood siding and detailed scallops in the trim. The front door was painted a bright blue and felt very welcoming. 

They walked up to the house where their agent was waiting. Eddie’s eyes stayed wide as they toured the giant kitchen with new appliances, the master bedroom with an ensuite bathroom and the finished basement which would be perfect for Georgie. He kept grabbing Richie’s forearm whenever the agent showed them a new room. Richie could tell Eddie was in love and ready to put an offer in already. 

Richie stepped into the backyard as Eddie asked the agent a barrage of questions about the school district and local stores. The backyard was fenced in and had a cute tire swing. Even Richie had to admit that it was pretty much perfect. 

“Touring the house?” He heard someone ask. He turned to see a man, presumably their potential neighbor. He looked to be close to Richie’s age, maybe a few years older.

“We are, it’s pretty amazing.” Richie walked over to him. “Do you like the neighborhood?”

The man nodded. “Love it, wife and I have been here for nearly ten years. We’ve raised our two daughters here. They’re both in middle school now.” 

Excellent, Richie thought, built in babysitters. He stuck his hand out, “I’m Richie.”

“Mark.” The man said, offering his hand. “What’s your wife’s name?”

“I’m actually moving in with my boyfriend, Eddie.” The reaction was immediate. Mark recoiled, a frown appearing on his face. Richie was about to leave when Eddie came outside, walking over to Richie and grabbing his hand.

“Richie, I love it. Let’s move in tomorrow.” He smiled broadly up at him before seeing the other person. “Oh! Hello, I’m Eddie.” He stuck his hand out but Mark glared like he was offering him a dead snake. 

“We’re a pretty traditional neighborhood.” Mark said, the friendliness gone from his voice. Eddie’s face fell. 

“What, like you sacrifice virgins?” Richie said, unable to stop himself from baiting him.

“No, like we don’t like your type.” Mark’s lip curled. “If you’d like you two could come to church with us and get better. It’s worked before. We’ve helped cure people.” He seemed to think this was a kind offer.   
Richie laughed without humor. “You know, I tried to pray my gay away before but honestly, being on my knees just gives me other ideas.” He wiggled his eyebrows and grinned as Mark paled.

“It’s a sin, what you’re doing. I don’t want people like you driving my property prices down.” He said coldly. 

“Everyone knows that one gay ruins the neighborhood after all.” Richie quipped, biting back harsher words. “We come in and all of sudden it’s all rainbow flags and orgies.” 

The man’s jaw set. “Well, I think I hear my wife calling.” He turned back as he got to the steps. “I’d think twice about that house. Mighty drafty in the winter.” He walked inside.

“Fucking homophobic asshole.” Richie muttered as the man left. He looked at Eddie, who had a tear running down his cheek. “Hun, we can still buy the house. Fuck him.” Richie said, grabbing both his hands.

Eddie shook his head, “It’s not that.” He paused, taking a deep breath. “He hated us. He really did. Just because we’re together.” He looked up at Richie sadly. 

Richie suddenly remembered that this was new to Eddie. He’d never dealt with it before. Homophobic comments. The disgust some people have from two men dating. The fury of seeing them hold hands. The first time it happened to Richie he cried. He looked at Eddie and saw that he was having the same feelings. It was like a knife twisting in Richie’s gut, seeing Eddie brokenhearted. 

He sighed. “Yea Eds, he did. He’s an asshole.” 

Eddie hung his head, looking defeated. “Let’s just go.” He had crumpled so quickly Richie didn’t know what to do. He asked what Eddie needed and Eddie kept saying he was fine and just wanted to go back to their apartment.

Eddie was quiet for the rest of the day. After they put Georgie to bed, they were sitting on the couch and watching a show. Eddie still seemed lost in thought. Richie had tried talking to him but he just mumbled back one syllable responses. 

Richie paused the show and looked at Eddie. “Hun, talk to me. What are you thinking?” 

Eddie sighed. “I just, forgot? Didn’t think. We’ve been so lucky in our little bubble. I forgot that people still hated us. This isn’t some small town in the South, it’s Seattle.” 

Richie scooted closer to Eddie, pulling Eddie’s legs over his lap. “You’re right. I wish you weren’t but you’re right.” He paused. “This is the first time you’ve dealt with this but it probably won’t be the last. I wish it was different.” He stopped, this wasn’t the encouraging talk he meant it to be. He knew that Eddie was experiencing the bad side of being out for the first time. He looked into Eddie’s eyes, trying to think of what to say. 

Looking at Eddie, he remembered that there were good things Eddie hadn’t experienced. He’d never been to a pride rally, watching people celebrate love. Leaving covered in glitter and grinning from ear to ear. He hadn’t seen couples holding hands who had been in hiding for years, or even decades. He hadn’t been to the gay bars that had changed from dark secrets to brilliant celebrations.  And, Richie loved Eddie. That was enough to keep the hate away. 

He kissed his cheek. “But Eds, he’s in the minority. We’ll encounter other jerks like him but most people won’t be like that. Those are the people we need to remember.” 

Eddie gave him a small smile. “I forget that you’ve dealt with this for years.”

Richie shrugged, “One of the joys of being bi is that sometimes I passed. It was always easier when I was with a woman. But I don’t regret this, or us. I hope you don’t.” 

Eddie kissed him. “Me either.” He put a head on Richie’s shoulder. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” Richie put an arm around him, pulling him closer. “We’ll find a place. Without homophobic neighbors.”

He felt Eddie nod. “Good, Georgie already gets that at school. He doesn’t need it at home.”

Richie stiffened, pulling away to look Eddie in the face. “What do you mean?”

Eddie’s eyes fell and he paused before saying. “He was getting picked on by some kids, for drawing us.”

Richie set his jaw. “I’ll kill the little fuckers.”

“Babe, you can’t kill kids.”

Richie nodded slowly. “You’re right. I’ll kill the parents. And then we’ll take the kids in and raise our gay little family.”

Eddie chuckled. “We’ll need a bigger house.” He leaned back into Richie.

Richie was surprised that Eddie hadn’t mentioned it. “Is Georgie okay?” 

Eddie shrugged. “He was mostly confused by why they cared. I think he’s fine.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I didn’t want you to feel like it was your fault.” Eddie looked up at him.

Richie kissed him gently. “I want to know this stuff babe. We’re in this together, don’t carry the burden alone.”

Eddie nodded again. “I won’t. I wasn’t trying to. I just, I wanted to protect you I guess. And Georgie.” 

In that moment Richie wanted to scoop up Georgie, grab Eddie’s hand and run. He wanted to go someplace without these people. People who made Eddie sad and teased Georgie. People who hated all of them just because of who Eddie loved. The need to protect them pulsed in him. 

But he couldn’t run. And he couldn’t always protect them. It hurt to realize that this wouldn’t be the last time this happened. So instead he stayed on the couch with Eddie, stroking his hair and making him laugh as he talked about starting a gay commune. That was what he could do, stay and help. 

 

\-----

 

“Okay Georgie, you’ve got to let us know if you like the house. Richie and dad like it but we want your input.” Eddie was leading Georgie to a house. It was their fourth viewing of it and Eddie was ready for Georgie to see it.

“Okay dad.” The boy answered with his characteristic seriousness, ready for the task at hand. 

Richie leaned in front of Georgie, “Listen kiddo, you need to love this house. Daddy is driving Richie crazy looking at houses.” Georgie giggled. 

Eddie lightly hit him. “Hey! Don’t influence him.” 

Richie looked up, the picture of innocence. “Me? Never.” He turned to Georgie and whispered, “Just remember, you love it.” 

Georgie looked at him from under his curls- they were behind getting him a haircut- “Okay dad Richie.” The boy nodded before running to the house where the agent was waiting.

Richie’s mouth dropped open and he stood up, gaping at Eddie. “Dad Richie?” He felt like he could burst with happiness. 

Eddie’s face matched his, delighted and shocked. “I’ve never heard him say that.” 

Richie wiped away a tear that had fallen before gathering Eddie in his arms. “Now you’re definitely stuck with me, he called me dad.”

Eddie laughed softly, “Oh darn.” He laid his head on Richie’s chest. “He loves you, you know. He loves you a lot.” 

Richie swallowed some of his emotion before saying, “I know. I love him too. I never expected to be called dad though.” 

“You are his dad Richie. He’s lucky enough to get two dads.” 

They stood for a minute, both overcome with emotion and happiness, until Georgie called out from an second floor window, “This is my room!” 

Richie chuckled, “I think he likes it.” 

Eddie nodded, smiling at Richie. “Well, let’s go tell him about it.” He took Richie’s hand and they walked in.  

They showed Georgie the big unfinished basement, telling him that it would be a playroom one day. They talked about the big kitchen and the dining room that was surrounded by windows. They discussed who got what room- Richie and Eddie had a master suite on the second floor, Georgie would be down the hall. Richie had a room on the main floor for music. The real clincher was the treehouse in the backyard, Georgie crawled up, completely delighted.

Richie put an arm around Eddie’s waist, watching Georgie. “Well hun, it’s closer to Bev and Ben. A bit longer for a commute but there’s lots of good schools. We met the neighbors and they didn't visibly recoil. And I think we’ll have a hard time dragging Georgie from that treehouse. Is this our house?”

Eddie looked at him, eyes watering again. “I think it is.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, Georgie has two daddies. Get it, get it? :) 
> 
> Also, something to make us happier after stupid homophobes:   
> [Stronger than you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6OWq38TikzU)
> 
> This took me a while to post because I knew a sad chap was coming in my other fic and then this was sad...and all the sads. But this ended with some happy fluff.


	15. The one with the house/heart warming party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So Richie, what’s that extra room for?” Bev asked, glancing at him as she took a slow drink of her beer.
> 
> “The guest room?”
> 
> “Mmhm, that’s the one.”
> 
> “It’s for guests.” He answered plainly.

Richie and Eddie worked quickly, closing on the house within a month. They moved in shortly after painting, Eddie had hated the original off yellow that coated the walls. Richie was happy to let him pick colors and obsessed over curtains, he just wanted to officially live with Edde. Anything else was gravy.

Richie loved the house. He hadn’t expected to be as excited as he was, having a room for his instruments and space for Georgie to play in. He loved seeing Eddie cooking in their kitchen and talking about all the updates they wanted to make. It was nothing short of magical. 

The only downside was that Eddie and him now rode different buses, a small price to pay for everything else. Richie got to wake up next to Eddie everyday. In their bedroom. He couldn’t ask for anything more. 

He was telling Bev as much at their housewarming party. “Stop being so darn cute.” Bev punched him gently. “You two are really happy.”

Richie nodded, “We are. I got really fucking lucky.” 

They were sitting outside on lawn chairs. The party was winding down, only a few people remained. Richie was watching Georgie show off his treehouse to the remaining kids. Georgie spent as much time as they’d let him in there, constantly crawling up with toys and snacks. They made him clean it out once a week,  calling it his magpie nest. 

“So Richie, what’s that extra room for?” Bev asked, glancing at him as she took a slow drink of her beer.

“The guest room?” 

“Mmhm, that’s the one.”

“It’s for guests.” He answered plainly. 

She looked at him incredulously. “For how long?” 

Richie smiled at her, thinking back to the conversation he and Eddie had had about that same room. It was a true spare room, it was next to Georgie’s room and across from Richie’s music studio. 

They had been sitting on the couch in the apartment, Richie giving Eddie a foot rub as Eddie poured over the spreadsheet of everything they needed to do. “What do you want to do with that room Richie?” Eddie asked, pursing his lips.

“Office?” Richie suggested. He didn't want it to be an office.

Eddie shook his head, “We don’t really need an office. We’ll have a desk in your music room anyway.”

“Play room for Georgie?” He didn’t want it to be a playroom either.

“No, we’ll convert the basement for that.” Eddie kept typing away on the computer, unaware that Richie was silently debating whether to say what he really wanted from the room. 

“Work out room.” He joked.

Eddie’s brows furrowed momentarily. “I don’t think either of us would use it.” 

Richie paused, biting his lip. “What about another kid’s room?” He asked quietly. He and Eddie had danced around this conversation, neither admitting that they wanted another kid but both hinting at it.

Eddie looked at him, eyes wide. “Really?” He was grinning.

Richie nodded. “I mean, eventually. Maybe?” He scanned Eddie’s face, making sure he was reading the expression correctly. 

“I’d love that.” Eddie said, putting the laptop down and moving closer to Richie. His thighs were over Richie’s legs. “Are you sure?”

“Eddie,” He took his face in his hands. “I’ve never been more sure of anything. I’d love to adopt or surrogate, whatever. Whatever you want, I’m in.” 

Eddie turned and kissed his palm. “I’ve always wanted Georgie to have a sibling.” He leaned into Richie’s hand. 

Richie kissed him, smiling. “I think he’d like that.” He paused again. “Maybe after we’re married?” Another subject neither brought up directly but both knew was in the future.

Eddie had nodded, still grinning. “Sounds perfect.” Richie had pulled Eddie onto his lap after that, making Eddie forget about his spreadsheet for a while. 

Richie was brought back to the present by Bev flicking his ear. “Hello, earth to Richie.”

He smirked at her. “That’s our sex room Bev. You happy?”

She barked out a loud laugh. “I should have known.” She grabbed Richie’s hand, giving it a squeeze. “You’ll be a great dad Richie, you already are.” 

Richie briefly wondered how Bev always knew what he was doing, even when he didn’t tell her. “Thanks.” 

Bev’s daughter, Katie, came over and crawled on his lap. She was much bigger and lankier than Georgie, all elbows and knees. “Uncle Richie, you bought this house with uncle Eddie, right?” Richie nodded, trying to move so she would be comfortable. She kept squirming in his lap. He tickled her a little.

“Hey!” She protested, turning to him, a small pout on her face.

“You’re being a wiggleworm.” He told her.

She giggled and squirmed more. “You’re too bony.”

“I’ll work on that.” He said, puffing out his stomach. She giggled. 

She finally got comfortable, leaning into his cradled arms. Her hair tickled his nose and he smiled. “Why did you buy a house if you’re not married?” She asked in the honest way that only kids could. 

Richie opened his mouth but Bev answered first. “People don’t need to be married to buy a house. They just need to be committed to each other, which uncle Richie and Eddie are.”

He smiled at her, “That pretty much sums it up.” 

Katie considered her mom’s answer and nodded carefully. “You should get a dog. People who are committed should get dogs.”

Richie laughed, “I’ll talk to Eddie about it. I think we want to get some chickens first.”

“Chickens!” Katie bolted up again, looking at her mom. “Mom, can we get chickens too?”

Bev glared at him briefly. “Ask your dad.” Katie ran off, looking for Ben.

Richie laughed, “That was cruel, now she’ll be bugging Ben about it all day.” 

Bev shrugged, “I regret nothing.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Punny chapter title FTW
> 
> Fun fact the working title for this was ‘Tiny Eddie’, which is still what’s it's called in my google docs. But I thought that would be confusing. 
> 
> So I finally finished writing this beast and I’m pretty happy. Thanks for everyone who has stuck with it (and isn’t sick of it yet!) 
> 
> And yes, I made the closing go faster because waiting months is for the birds.


	16. The one with the hospital visit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s wonderful sir, I still can’t tell you. You aren’t a parent.”
> 
> “I AM AS GOOD AS HIS FUCKING PARENT.” Richie screamed, causing several people to look up.

It was quickly becoming fall outside. Their house had a big oak tree in the front yard and Richie loved watching the colors change. It reminded him that their first Halloween, Thanksgiving, and Christmas were coming up. Whenever Richie remembered that he had been with Eddie less than a year he was surprised. He couldn’t imagine not having them in his life, the life they had built was more than Richie had ever expected to have. 

Richie was watching Georgie play outside while he did the dishes. Eddie was working late, trying to get work done before their three day weekend. Both had taken Friday off to bring Georgie to Olympic National Park. They would be in a hotel but Eddie was excited to hike and sightsee during the day. 

Georgie was in his tree house, playing with his toys. They were talking about expanding it next summer, adding a slide down or rope ladder. They hadn’t mentioned it to Georgie, worried that he would explode with excitement. 

Richie watched as Georgie was climbing down when he lost his grip and fell.

Richie felt like he saw it in slow motion. 

Georgie falling, screaming. 

Georgie slowly hitting the ground, face down. 

Georgie not moving. 

Richie dropped the plate he was holding, running out. When he got to Georgie the boy wasn’t conscious and his right arm hung at an odd angle. Richie’s couldn’t breath. 

“Georgie, kiddo.” He said, gently shaking him. The boy didn’t respond. He tried not to panic. 

He carefully  flipped him over to check if he was breathing. “Thank god.” He exhaled, feeling a light breath on his hand. He let himself stare at Georgie for another minute before forcing himself to act. 

Richie’s hands trembled as he pulled out his phone and dialed 911, quickly explaining what happened. He tried to hang up once he was assured an ambulance was on the way but the operator wouldn’t let him. 

“I need to call his father!” He said desperately, hearing the fear in his voice. He ran a hand through his hair. 

“Sir, I need you to stay on the line until the ambulance arrives. It’s about five minutes away.” The woman on the phone was infuriatingly calm. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Richie had been told not to move Georgie, who still hadn’t woken up. He was pacing in tight circles on the lawn, unable to stop moving. Tears ran down his cheeks as he tried to convince her to let him off the line. 

“Sir, just a few minutes and you can call your partner. Do you see any blood?”

Richie bent over Georgie, “No.” He turned his head, looking at a different angle. “Wait, yes. Under his head. Is that bad?” 

“It could just be a cut sir, the paramedics can tell you more.”

“Then why the fuck did you ask me?” He ran a hand through his hair again, agitated. “Sorry I just, Georgie still hasn’t moved. Is that bad?”

“He could just be knocked out sir, it doesn’t mean anything is permanent.”

_ It doesn’t mean it not  _ is all Richie can think. He didn’t feel equipped to deal with this. He couldn’t handle this situation. Georgie wasn’t waking up and Richie kept staring at his arm. It was bent unnaturally and Richie felt himself trembling as he thought about what that meant. 

He resumed his pacing, watching for any signs of movement from Georgie. The boy could be sleeping, his chest slowly rising and falling. It was the only comforting thing. Georgie was still breathing. He wasn’t dead, Richie kept reminding himself. It was something.  It stopped him from going into full panic mode. 

Eddie doesn’t know. Richie kept repeating that fact to himself as the operator asked him random questions. Under his worry for Georgie was how Eddie would react when he found out. Eddie could barely handle a skinned knee and now Georgie is going to the ER because of Richie. Because Richie didn’t protect him. He had failed both of them. 

He kept running a hand through his hair, trying not to snap at the woman.

Finally he saw the paramedics coming through the gate with a stretcher. He told her, quickly hanging up. 

“Are you the father?” One asked.

Richie thought about lying, worried they wouldn’t let him in the ambulance. He settled on, “I’m close enough.” 

The man nodded and loaded carefully Georgie on a stretcher with his partner. “Come with us. You might want some shoes.”

Richie looked down, he hadn’t realized he wasn’t wearing any. He threw another look at Georgie then ran inside, putting on shoes and grabbing his wallet and Georgie’s stuffed turtle. He locked the house and ran out front, where the ambulance was waiting for him.

He hopped in and they took off, the paramedics ignoring him as they hooked Georgie up to various tubes and tested things. He stared. Seeing all of the equipment made all of this more real. Georgie hated needles and he wasn’t flinching as multiple ones entered his arm. He couldn’t get over Georgie not moving, not waking up. 

“Does he have any allergies?” One of the paramedics asked. Richie realized that he may have asked several times from the look of annoyance on his face.

“Penicillin. And grass.” The man nodded and went back to work. 

“Is he okay?” Richie didn’t have any medical knowledge, he’d never needed it and now he couldn’t understand most of what they were saying. He just watched Georgie breathe and not wake up. They had set his arm in a splint. 

One of them finally looked up at Richie. “He has a concussion. We won’t know how bad until we get an xray and he wakes up. And it looks like his arm is broken.” 

“He will wake up though?” Richie asked, frantic. He was fighting down another panic attack. He worried that something permanent had happened, what if his skull had cracked? What if he was bleeding in his head? He still hadn’t told Eddie. He didn’t know if he could. How do you tell someone you  _ hurt  _ their child? He broke Georgie. The most important person in Eddie’s life was unconscious because of Richie. 

He took a deep breath, trying to stay calm for Georgie. And Eddie. He couldn’t lose it now. They needed him. 

“He should. We’ll know more at the hospital.” 

Should. All Richie heard was the uncertainty in that word. He couldn’t focus on anything besides Georgie’s breathing, taking some comfort in the continual rise and fall of his chest. 

The paramedics moved back slightly and Richie grabbed Georgie’s hand. It was warm and gave Richie some hope. 

“Can I call his dad?” The two nodded.

Richie called Eddie and got his voicemail. He debated what to say. “We’re at the hospital. Georgie fell. Hurry, please.” It was all he could get out before he started crying. He sent a quick text asking Eddie to call.  He tried to stop his tears but they fell onto Georgie’s shirt, leaving small designs on the fabric. 

“Georgie, you’ve got to wake up.” He told the boy quietly. “We both love you so much. You’ve got to be okay.” Georgie didn't respond.  He talked to Georgie the rest of the way, hoping he could hear him, that he knew Richie was there. 

They quickly arrived at the hospital, a nurse appearing to assess the injuries. “Sir, I need to answer some questions.” Georgie was moved to another stretcher, still out cold. 

“Is he going to be okay?” Richie asked as they wheeled him away. “Wait, I want to go with him!” He cried out as he tried to follow Georgie. The nurse put up her arm, stopping him.

“In a minute, please, first I need your help. His full name and date of birth?”

“Georgie Alfred Kaspbrak, April 6th, 2013.” He answered automatically, eyes trying to follow the stretcher.

“Thank you, can you give me the insurance info?”

He finally looked at the woman. “I don’t know, he’s on his dad’s insurance.”  _ I should know, why don’t I know? _ Richie had never thought to ask. There was so much he didn’t know. He didn’t think he would need to know. He felt like an idiot. 

“Oh,” She paused. “You aren’t a parent?” She asked carefully. 

“No, I’m his dad’s boyfriend. Can I see him now?” Richie ran a hand through his hair, trying to see where they took Georgie. 

“Sir I’m sorry, I can’t let you see him.”

He finally turned to look at her in disbelief. “Why the fuck not?” 

“You’re not a parent or legal guardian. I can’t give out any information until the parent arrives.”

Richie rounded on her, furious, “Are you fucking kidding me? He can’t wake up alone! I have his turtle!” Richie shook the stuffed animal in her face. He knew he was being irrational but this whole thing was so surreal that he could only focus on getting to Georgie. He couldn’t wake up alone. How terrifying, to wake up in a strange room and not see someone you knew. He couldn’t let that happen. 

“He’s in good hands. I have a few more questions, if you can help.”

Richie answered all the questions the best he could, trying to play nice in hopes she’d bend the rules. 

She didn’t. 

The nurse lead him to the closest waiting area near Georgie, telling him to wait. He paced, in total disbelief that they wouldn’t tell him anything. He accosted every nurse that walked by and none would tell him anything. His chest clenched tighter the longer he waited. He was powerless. He kept thinking about Georgie waking up alone. 

If he woke up. 

Richie stopped himself from thinking like that, trying to focus on anything else. 

Not that he could. He kept seeing Georgie fall, how he hit the ground and didn’t move. How his arm was broken and Richie didn’t know if he was awake. He felt himself spiraling and couldn’t stop himself. 

He waited an hour, alternating between unbridled panic and intense guilt the whole time. He hadn’t heard from Eddie, though his service was spotty at best. He want up to the nurse’s station again. 

“Please,” he pleaded. “Please just tell me if he’s going to be okay. Please.”

The nurse looked up at him with tired eyes. It was the fifth time Richie had asked. He had tried yelling, pleading, even bribing her. Nothing worked.

She gave her standard reply. “Sir, I can’t. You’re not a parent or legal guardian.” 

Richie had never felt more helpless. Nothing mattered if he couldn’t even find out if Georgie was awake. He felt like a complete outsider, being treated like some random person and not someone who knew everything about Georgie. He gripped the desk until his knuckles were white. 

““I have sat with that kid through the flu, colds, being bullied at school, monsters under the bed. Everything. I am better than one of his parents. I deserve to know.” 

“That’s wonderful sir, I still can’t tell you. You aren’t a parent.” 

“I AM AS GOOD AS HIS FUCKING PARENT.” Richie screamed, causing several people to look up. He thought he was going to explode. His panic made him angry. And his anger fed into his panic. He was caught in a loop. 

She was unphased. “Please keep your voice down.” 

“Richie!” Richie turned and saw a flustered Eddie running down the hall. “I heard you scream.”

Eddie ran into Richie’s arms and he held him briefly.  “Thank god you’re here. Nurse Rackett won’t tell me anything.” He shot daggers at the nurse. 

Eddie broke out of his arms and turned to her. “I’m his parent. Eddie Kaspbrak. What happened? Is he okay?” 

“I can check.” She typed a few strokes. “Your son is fine. He has a concussion and cut his head when he fell. His arm is broken and we set it in a cast. We’d like to keep him overnight. He should be awake soon.” 

“Was that so fucking hard?” Richie asked her, glaring.

She pursed her lips. Eddie responded before her. “I want to see him.” 

“Room 21B, down the hall.” 

Eddie looked down the hall and started walking. Richie went to sit back down. Halfway down the hall Eddie turned and realized Richie wasn’t with him. “Richie, come on. What are you doing?” He yelled, motioning for him to follow, before he started walking again. 

Richie quickly caught up with Eddie. “I thought you’d want to be alone with him.” He explained as he hung his head. 

“That’s ridiculous. He’d want us both there.” Eddie turned and kept going until they reached the room. He didn’t say anything else, focused on seeing his son. Richie was too caught up in his guilt to talk. 

Eddie pushed the door open and Georgie was there, looking like he was sleeping except for the tubes and monitors attached to him.

Eddie went over and soothed his hair. “Baby,” He cooed, tears in his eyes. He stared at Georgie. “What happened?” He asked, not taking his eyes off his son.

Richie walked next to Eddie, also staring at the boy. His stomach dropped as he explained. “He fell. He was climbing down from the tree house and he fell. I’m so sorry Eddie. It was my fault.” Richie was crying again. Georgie hadn’t woken up and Richie hadn't protected him. 

Eddie grabbed his hand, looking at him. “Richie, it’s not your fault. Don’t be ridiculous.” He said with authority, before turning back to Georgie.

“He fell with me watching him. I shouldn’t have let him up there.” Richie’s guilt ate at him the longer he watched Georgie. 

“We can’t stop him from going up there, it would be impossible. And the same thing could have happened with me watching him. You handled it perfectly.” 

Richie opened his mouth, ready to explain how it was his fault, how he was a terrible surrogate parent. He would have understood if Eddie hated him. Or kicked him out. He put his only child in the hospital. 

Then Georgie opened his eyes. 

“Daddy?” He asked quietly, his voice scratchy.

“Hi baby,” Eddie said, tearing falling freely. “How do to feel?” He sounded so relieved some of the stress and fear left Richie’s chest. 

Georgie scrunched his nose. “Tired and itchy.” He looked around. “Where am I?”  The boy didn’t seem scared, just confused. Richie wasn’t sure how many drugs they had him on. He looked at his arm in the cast, a new wave of guilt crashing over him. 

“The hospital, you fell buddy. But Richie got you here quick so you’re okay.” Eddie squeezed Richie’s hand again. “You broke your arm.” 

“I’m okay?” He asked, Eddie nodded. Georgie looked at him for the first time. “Thanks Dad Richie.” 

Richie swallowed, trying not to cry as he answered, “Of course. I brought you a friend too.” He handed Georgie the turtle and the boy squeezed it, seeming comforted by the stuffed animal.

Eddie softly talked to Georgie for a minute, explaining where they were and why he was attached to so many machines. Eddie’s calm voice made it clear that Georgie was okay. The boy never panicked, completely trusting in his dad’s comforting words. Even Richie felt soothed by his tone. 

A nurse came in, “Hey, we saw on the monitors that someone woke up. Can I check a few things?”

“Hey kiddo, the nurse is going to help you okay? But Richie and I will be right here.” Eddie told him, kissing his cheek. 

“Okay daddy.” Eddie and Richie moved to the foot of the bed as the nurse asked Georgie questions and checked his vitals. 

Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie, pulling Eddie’s back to his chest. The relief washed over him. Georgie was awake and seemed okay. He felt like he could breathe again. Eddie was still crying but it was from relief. He leaned into Richie’s chest, watching Georgie. 

The nurse came over after he finished the tests. “Looks like he’s going to be fine. They may have told you but we’d like to keep him overnight to make sure he doesn’t have any memory loss or other issues.”

Eddie exhaled loudly audibly. “So he’s okay?” 

The nurse nodded, “He seems fine. I don’t see any issues.” 

“Thank god.” Eddie nodded, “Yes, of course he can stay. I’ll be here with him.”

“I’ll get you some blankets and pillows. We’ll also need you to fill out some paperwork.”

“Whatever you need.” 

The nurse nodded and left. Eddie turned to Richie, “You can go home if you want. I’ll stay with him.”

Richie scowled lightly at him. “Are you fucking kidding? I’m staying. This is my fault.” 

Eddie looked at him affectionately. “It’s not your fault, really. And he’s fine.”

“I’m still staying,” Richie said firmly. 

Eddie nodded, “Good, I want you to stay.” They pulled some chairs over, making makeshift beds next to Georgie’s bed. 

They talked as Georgie slept, neither willing to let him out of their sight. “I felt so helpless Eds. I couldn’t get any information. I couldn’t help.” He said, watching Georgie’s heart monitor. 

Eddie reached over and squeezed his hand. “I’m so sorry Richie. I can’t imagine.” 

“It was awful.” He said quietly, not looking at Eddie. “I hated it. I’m going to memorize all of his medical information when we get home. Everything. And I’m taking a dozen first aid classes.” 

Eddie chuckled. “Sounds like a little over preparation but I won’t stop you.” 

Richie paused before saying, “You can kick me out, or not let me watch him anymore. I’d understand. You leave us alone and he gets a concussion and a broken arm. I’m a shit parent.”

Eddie gently turned Richie’s face to him, looking at him solemnly. “You didn’t do anything wrong, this isn’t your fault. We were here when he woke up, that’s what matters.” 

He nodded, feeling his fear tamp down as he listened to Eddie.  It was the same voice he used to convince Georgie he was okay. It was Eddie’s ‘I’m in charge and nothing bad happens on my watch’ voice. Richie couldn’t help but feel better.

“Okay.” For the first time that day he felt like that was true, it was okay. Or it would be. 

“I know you’re not his biological parent but what you yelled at that poor nurse is true. You’re as good as his parent hun. He loves you as much as he loves me. And he trusts you. Even if the legal piece isn’t there the love is. That’s what matters.” He kissed Richie’s cheek. “You’ve got to remember that.” 

“Thanks babe. I’ll try to.”  

“And maybe don’t yell at nurses next time.”

“No promises.” They fell asleep holding hands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T THROW THINGS AT ME. I AM SORRY. 
> 
> I briefly considered killing Eddie and having the rest of this fic be about Richie fighting Myra for custody. But given how all of y’all felt about them having a fight I feared for my life. (Also, omg I couldn’t do that to them. I love them so much.) 
> 
> And I don’t know if this would really happen or if they’d let Richie in. I tried researching it and couldn’t find a cut and dry answer. But this was so much more dramatic. 
> 
> The last two chapters are pure fluff. No more bad things after this. I promise.


	17. The one with the Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holidays with Eddie, Richie & Georgie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holiday drabbles! I love this chapter. It might be my favorite one. Which is really saying something because there are a lot of chapters in this that I adore.

**Halloween**

“Richie, I can’t see anything in this costume. The peripheral is awful.” Eddie complained, trying to look to his right.

“But look how happy Georgie is.” Richie said, tipping his cowboy hat to the boy. 

Georgie had picked out their costumes and Eddie had reluctantly agreed. They were going as toy story characters. Richie was Woody  (Eddie had been hearing jokes about it for weeks), Eddie was Buzz and Georgie was one of the martians. 

Georgie was dancing around in his blue jumpsuit. Eddie had done his make up earlier and they had gotten him a headband for the eyes and antenna. The overall effect was a completely adorable. The eyes bobbled and he kept jumping to make them move. He had worn it to preschool and insisted in staying in it until they went trick or treating. 

Eddie nodded, “He is happy.” He smiled, watching his son. 

“Can we go now?” Georgie had been asking every five minutes since he got home. They were planning to trick or treat a couple blocks and then go to a neighbor’s halloween party. 

Richie looked at Eddie who nodded, “Yes! Yes, let’s go!” Georgie squealed and grabbed his plastic jack o lantern. Richie grabbed a pillowcase. He had managed to convince Eddie that they needed to pour his candy into it every few houses, that people always gave more candy if they they you were just starting out. Eddie had rolled his eyes, saying Richie was teaching Georgie terrible habits. He had been more willing after Richie pointed out that it was more for them to steal later. 

They set out, starting with their neighbors. They got ‘ooh’s and ‘awww’s at every house. Everyone loved their costumes, Richie was convinced it resulted in them getting more candy.  They trick or treated for an hour before heading to the party, where Georgie immediately disappeared to play with the other kids. Eddie grabbed them drinks and Richie leaned over, kissing his helmet. 

Eddie took it off, kissing Richie for real. “This costume was great. Thanks for convincing me.”

“You make a very sexy spaceman.” Richie said, kissing him again. “No way I was passing up the opportunity to see you in it.” They spent the rest of the evening bobbing for apples (despite Eddie complaining that it was unsanitary) and dancing to Monster Mash. 

 

**Black Friday**

“Every year, every year I vow not to do this again.” Richie grumbled into his coffee. 

“And every year you come. Because you love me.” Bev beamed, taking a drink from hers.

It was their yearly tradition. Richie would have Thanksgiving dinner with Ben & Bev then sleep over and go black friday shopping with them. They hired a sitter to come over early and watch the kids. This year the kids included Georgie and the adults, Eddie.

“It’s the ass crack of dawn. Why am I awake?” He moaned, putting his head on Eddie’s shoulder. Bev was looking for a parking spot, her eyes narrowed and focused.

Eddie patted his head. “Because you secretly love this tradition?” He had never been black friday shopping and was excited for the experience.

Richie laughed, closing his eyes. “Nope, definitely not. I prefer to do my shopping online.” 

“Fuck yea!” Bev said, beating out another car for a spot. “Yippee ki-yay motherfuckers. Let’s do this.” Richie loved Bev but her enthusiasm was exhausting.  

They walked to the mall, Richie leaning on Eddie the whole time. Eddie kept pushing him off and Richie would just fall on him again. “You really aren’t a morning person.” Eddie said, finally surrendering to Richie. 

“This is not morning. This is pre-morning. It’s even worse.” He said, nuzzling into Eddie as they walked. 

She turned to the men after they entered the mall. “I assume you two will be grumbling somewhere and I’ll find you?” Richie and Ben nodded. They usually just carted around her bags and let Bev dash around. “And you?” She asked Eddie.

“Oh, I’m coming with you. I want the full experience.” 

Bev grinned, “Excellent.” She grabbed Eddie, “Now listen, you might need to shove some people. Elbows out. Get what you want. No regrets.” The two disappeared into the throng of people.

Richie slumped against a pillar. “Godspeed Eddie.” 

Ben leaned next to him, “Poor guy, he has no idea what he’s in for.” Bev was a manic black friday shopper. She watched the deals roll in weeks beforehand and knew exactly what she was looking for. 

Ben and Richie chatted for an hour until they saw Bev’s red hair coming out of the store. Eddie was next to her with several bags. 

“Richie, this is amazing!” He was glowing as he placed the bags at RIchie’s feets. “Are you sure you don’t want to come?” 

“You’ve got a keeper. He even shoved a cranky old lady to get a toy.” Bev exclaimed.

“Shoved?” Richie asked, kissing him quickly. “Tell me everything.” 

Eddie looked embarrassed. “Not on purpose! I was reaching for the last one and she tried to grab it first. I just… moved quicker and she stumbled a little.”

“And then swore at him for a good two minutes!” Bev laughed. 

“Damn babe.” Richie said, peering in the bags. “Who knew you were heartless?”

“I’m not!” He protested. 

Richie chuckled and pulled him close. “It’s okay, I think it’s sexy.” He kissed Eddie’s hair and Eddie chuckled. 

Bev kissed Ben before turning to them. “Let go of my shopping partner. We need to hit the next store.” 

“Duty calls!” Eddie said as Bev grabbed his hand. He blew Richie a kiss as he disappeared again.

Ben shook his head, laughing. “Well now you definitely need to marry him. Bev is going to insist he come every year.” 

Richie smiled, “No complaints here.” 

They finished shopping around 11am and went out for brunch, another yearly tradition. Slightly drunk on mimosas, Eddie fell asleep on Richie on the car ride back. He was still holding his bags. 

 

**Christmas**

“Okay Georgie, you can open one present now. The others have to wait until tomorrow.” Eddie said. 

Georgie pouted and looked at Richie, “Dad Richie, please?” 

Richie pulled Georgie to his lap, “Maybe two presents?” Both looked at Eddie, bottom lips pushed out. 

Eddie laughed, “You get to open all the presents from the others in less than an hour! Now go pick one out.” Georgie nodded and crawled off Richie’s lap, carefully considering his gifts.

Richie put his head on Eddie’s lap. “Great first Christmas babe.” Eddie had gone all out with the decorating. They had bought several inflatable snowmen and Santas for outside. The inside was decked out in lights and garland. Eddie had insisted on a real tree, which took up a solid quarter of their living room. It was warm and perfect. 

They had gone sledding earlier and were now waiting for a skype call with the others, where they opened their presents from each other. Eddie was going to make cocoa with homemade marshmallows. After the gifts were unwrapped, Georgie would go to bed and they would put out Santa gifts. Richie loved every minute of it. Normally he spent Christmas with Bev and Ben, which he also enjoyed. But he was happier being with his family. He couldn’t wait to keep building new traditions with them. 

Georgie finally selected a long, narrow gift. “Can I open this one?” Eddie nodded, his hands weaving through Richie’s hair. 

Richie had debated for a long time about what to get them. He finally settled on buying Eddie a kitchenaid mixer, knowing he’d always wanted one but would never buy it for himself. He got Georgie a spaceship that he could play in. Eddie had told him he spent too much but Richie had insisted, knowing that Georgie would love it. The real gift from both of them for Georgie would come tomorrow. Richie couldn’t wait. 

Georgie opened his gift, an action figure from Myra. She had started calling again and occasionally skyping. She hadn’t mentioned seeing him again but Eddie was happy that she was trying. 

“Superman!” Georgie said, running over to show them. Myra had called Eddie for ideas and he sent her a list, superhero anything being on the top. 

“Very cool dude.” Richie said, taking it out of the box for him.

“I’ve got to get the drinks.” Eddie said, standing and kissing Richie’s cheek. 

Richie handed Georgie the toy back. “Want to gather the other gifts? Bill & Audra wrapped theirs in rudolf paper, Mike and Stan used the gold paper.”

“Presents!” Georgie ran over, looking for the the described gifts. He was singing Rudolph the red nosed reindeer to himself off key as he looked. Richie pulled out his phone to record it, laughing quietly. 

The skype chime sounded. He answered, seeing Mike’s face filling the screen. “Hey man,” Mike said, pulling back. Richie saw Stan in the background, fussing with something.

“Hey! How are you two?”

“Great, we’ve got some news.” Mike said as Stan came over, curling next to his husband. 

“You’ve got to wait for everyone else.” Stan said sternly to Mike. To Richie he said, “Hey, how’s the house?” 

“Amazing.” He filled them in on the latest news. They had gotten a virtual tour and were planning on coming to visit in Feb, when the B&B was slow. Bill and Audra would be coming too. Eddie already had the whole week planned out. 

Eddie came back with a tray of drinks and cookies. “Stole some from the Santa supply.” Eddie said, sitting next to Richie and waving at the others. 

Bill and Audra signed on, wearing new matching pajamas. “Hey!” Audra waved excitedly at them. They were sitting surrounded by presents, Audra leaning against Bill. Richie still felt a swell of jealous affection when he saw them. They were adorable and he couldn’t hate them if he tried. He forgot sometimes that he had never met them in person, having participated in so many skype calls and movie nights with them. 

Georgie ran over, throwing himself between Richie and Eddie. “Hi uncles and aunt!” He said, beaming at them. 

Everyone cooed at him, asking how preschool was and if he was excited for Santa. Georgie answered politely, if a little impatiently. 

“I heard there was news?” Eddie said, after Georgie listed everything he wanted from Santa.

“After presents.” Stan said, putting a hand over Mike’s open mouth. 

Richie watched as the group opened the gifts from each other, letting Georgie rip open the paper as he pleased. Stan and Mike had sent him legos and dress up clothes. Bill and Audra got him a subscription to National Geographic for kids and a membership to the zoo. Georgie was ecstatic and thanked everyone multiple times. 

Georgie pulled open his first issue of the magazine, looking at all the pictures. He was getting tired, his eyes drooping as he finished his cocoa. 

“I think we need to get him to bed.” Eddie said as Georgie slumped onto him, still holding his cocoa. “I’ll be right back. You guys keep opening gifts.”

The adults opened their gifts. Richie and Eddie got Bill and Audra a set of sake cups and a book on sake, they had recently booked a trip to Japan. They got Stan and Mike a piece of artwork they commissioned, it was their B&B in rainbow colors.

“Aw, we love it. We’ll hang it up tomorrow!” Mike said happily, admiring the art. Stan nodded in agreement, smiling.

“Good! Eddie found the artist and we thought it was perfect for you.” Richie beamed. 

When Eddie returned they opened their gifts. Stan and Mike had gotten them a cooking class certificate (Eddie can’t be the only one to cook Richie! Stan told him) and Bill and Audra got them a gardening book and tools. 

“Thank you!” Eddie said, flipping through the book excitedly. 

“Now, about t-that news?” Bill asked, pulling Audra closer.

Mike and Stan looked at each other, smiling, as Mike took a deep breath. “We’re going to have a baby.”

There was a general exclamation of excitement and aww’s. Everyone started talking over each other. 

“Georgie will have a cousin!” Eddie said as Audra asked, “Can we throw you a shower? I’m throwing you a shower!” At the same time Richie and Bill asked, “When is the due date?”

Mike laughed, “So many questions! We’d love a shower, that would mean a lot.” His eyes were bright, his happiness and excitement was evident. 

“The due date is July, we have a surrogate who’s a few months pregnant. We wanted to make sure it took.” Stan said. He seemed to have more trepidation but was still grinning as everyone asked questions. 

“That’s amazing you two, you have to tell us everything.” Eddie said, grabbing Richie’s hands. Richie saw his eyes were bright with tears.

“We’re really excited for you.” Audra added. 

Everyone asked a million questions that Stan and Mike gleefully answered. They seemed to get more animated the longer they talked. It was late before they hung up, everyone buzzing with happiness for the pair. They promised to share all updates with them. Eddie was excitedly talking to Richie about it for the rest of the night as they set up Santa gifts. He briefly wondered if a new baby wasn’t far in their future. 

\-------

The next morning Eddie and Richie woke up to Georgie bouncing on their bed. “Santa came! Santa came!” He said, grabbing Eddie’s hand, “Come see!”

Eddie sat up, eyes still closed. He shook Richie’s shoulder. “If I’m getting up so are you.”

Richie rolled over, looking at Eddie groggily. “Fine.” 

In truth, he didn’t mind getting up at 6am. He loved Christmas and having a kid to celebrate it with made everything even better. Georgie’s excitement was contagious and he found himself grinning at the bouncing child. 

They followed Georgie downstairs, where he happily showed off his new toys. Eddie picked up a card, pretending to read it. “Georgie, this says that there’s something else outside for you.”

The boy squealed and took off running. “Put boots on!” Richie yelled after him.

Eddie laughed as they followed. “Think he’s excited?”

“Not at all.” They slipped their boots and coats on and went outside, where Georgie was dancing around the new addition.

“Daddy! We have to get chickens now! Santa brought us a coop! He read my letter!” Georgie’s face was bright as he scampered around, peering into the coop.

“That Santa.” Eddie said, “Always causing more work for the parents.”

They followed Georgie into the small coop, letting him look at all the stations. “Now Georgie, you’ll need to help us with the chickens. Feeding them, getting eggs..” Eddie said.

Georgie nodded eagerly. “Can we go today?” He was practically vibrating with excitement. 

Richie laughed, “No bud, we have to wait until spring. But then we’ll go pick some out.” 

Eventually they ushered Georgie back inside with the promise of pumpkin pie for breakfast and more presents. Later, after the last gift was unwrapped and Georgie was taking a nap Richie pulled Eddie to him on the couch.

“I’ve got your gift still.” He said, handing him a large and small box.

Eddie’s eyes widened. “Well, yours is much smaller.” He gave Richie a tidily wrapped gift. They opened at the same time. Eddie grinning at the mixer and Richie opened a new music mixer. 

Eddie watched his reaction, “I don’t know much about music. But the woman at the store said it was a good gift?”

Richie kissed him. “It’s a great gift.” He had wanted to start mixing his sounds but would have never bought the expensive piece on his own. He was excited to test it out and teach Georgie how to use it. He watched as Eddie opened his large gift. “And the mixer?’

Eddie smiled brightly. “I love it.”

“Open the other one.”

Eddie glanced at him. “I think you broke the budget.” 

Richie shook his head, “Didn’t. I swear.”

Eddie opened it and laughed. “Really Richie?”  He shook his head. Richie had gotten him a framed picture of a chicken in bright, bold colors. It was hideous and clashed with everything else in the house. 

Richie nodded, “Thought we needed it.” 

“Sure. It’s not a home without chicken art.” 

Richie pulled Eddie onto him so he was staddling him. “Great first Christmas.” He said, kissing Eddie’s neck slowly 

Eddie moaned slightly as Richie gripped his ass. “Definitely.” He said, pulsing his hips into Richie’s. 

“I think we have some time before Georgie wakes up, how about I give you something else to unwrap?” Richie asked, pushing into Eddie.

“Sounds like an excellent plan.” Eddie said, capturing his lips in a deep kiss. 

Richie picked Eddie up and carried him to their bedroom, intent on forming another Christmas tradition.

 

**New Years**

Eddie and Richie had given Georgie permission to stay up until midnight. The boy made it to 10pm before falling asleep, his head on Eddie’s lap, his legs on Richie’s. He snored lightly and was holding his stuffed turtle. They didn’t have the heart to move him so he stayed there as they watched a movie. 

The men made it to 11 before also falling asleep on the couch. Eddie curled into Richie, Georgie still sprawled across them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long & random note but since it’s a totally optional read I don’t feel bad.
> 
> Ok so I love the idea of those two as Buzz and Woody and I maybe included it in a chapter in another fic. Lazy or brilliant? Also I totally trick or treated like Richie as a kid- dump out the candy so it always looked like you were just starting. 
> 
> I skipped thanksgiving because it’s a boring holiday. There, I said it. Plus I wanted them to get to spend some quality time with all the losers. 
> 
> Tumblr. I have a tumblr. You can see it here: [Tiny armed T Rex](https://tinyarmedtrex.tumblr.com/) I’m not very good at it but I have one. Come say hi, if you want. Since a couple people have asked-Yes, I will also accept prompts (I kinda can’t fathom that people want to send me writing ideas but I’m super flattered). Be warned though, your prompt may turn into an exceptionally long fic (You know, like this one. It was supposed to be 3-4 chapters. That really worked out. I am long winded as fuck.). You should be able to submit them without having a tumblr yourself...I think? Like I said, not great at this. 
> 
> I really dragged my feet posting this because now there’s only 1 chapter left! :( I could probably write this fic until Georgie graduates college but things gotta end sometime, right?
> 
> As always, I love hearing from everyone! And hopefully no one is yelling at me this time about *thinking* about killing Eddie. :P Kidding I like hearing from you even if it's in anger.


	18. The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a week everyone, sorry this took a while. I wanted it to be everything we all wanted.

A year. It had been a year since their first date. First real date. While Richie cherished the memory of taking Eddie to Bev’s it didn’t count it as their first date. He counted the sushi restaurant, taking Eddie out on his own and finally spending time with him alone. It was when Richie started to fall in love with him, even if he didn’t admit it to himself for months.

They were going out tonight, Richie was taking Eddie to the same restaurant. But this time, he had additional plans. Plans that involved a small box that weighed next to nothing but felt heavier than anything he’d ever carried.

Richie had debated for a long time about how to propose to Eddie. He had talked to Bev and Stan about it. Several times. He thought about hiring a skywriter or planning a trip or creating a scavenger hunt. In the end it had been Stan who brought him down to reality.

“He just wants you Richie, for some god unknown reason. At the end of the day what he cares about is you and Georgie. So if you want to do some elaborate thing you can but it would be for you. He’d be just as happy with the meal and a ring.”

Richie had nodded along, realizing that Stan was right. Eddie had hated the big display that his last wedding was, he wouldn’t want a spectacle. So Richie scaled it back and decided that what Eddie would appreciate was their first date, recreated.

He was waiting for Eddie to get back from work and for the babysitter to arrive. He and Georgie were watching some talking stuffed animal show.

“Georgie?” Richie asked.

The boy turned to him, smiling. “Richie.” He said solemnly, copying Richie’s tone.

Richie smiled, ruffling his hair. “You’re sure you’re okay with this? With me and dad?” He had asked Georgie last week how he felt about him and Eddie getting married. Georgie had replied with a simple ‘sure’ and asked for more blueberries. Richie was sure he was overthinking things but couldn’t help it. He wanted to know that the boy was onboard.

The boy nodded carefully, being as intense as a four year old could. “Daddy will be happy.”

Richie kissed the crown of Georgie’s head as his chest swelled. “I hope so.”

“Plus then I can...” Georgie started to say as Eddie swept in the room.

“Hello!” Eddie had taken off his coat and shoes and sat on the couch with them, giving Georgie a quick kiss. “When is the babysitter coming?”

“Any minute.” Richie replied, kissing Eddie’s cheek and feeling slightly anxious. He had never proposed to anyone seriously. Sure, he had asked Eddie a dozen times before, when he served a great meal or after sex, but he never did it expecting a real yes.

The sitter came soon. Eddie read her the laundry list of things he told her every time and she listened and nodded carefully, like always. Richie hoped she never got fed up, not many people would take Eddie’s directions in stride. He always slipped her an extra ten dollars, hoping she understood why.

Richie sat nervously through the dinner, he planned to ask at the museum after so he needed to make it through dinner without him exploding. They ate, Eddie finally had some favorite sushi rolls, even if he still didn’t trust raw fish. They caught up on their weeks and on the ongoing process of trying to find a kindergarten for Georgie. Richie had been shocked how early they had to start looking and applying but Eddie had insisted they were behind the curve.

He couldn’t stop his leg from shaking. “Nervous Richie?” Eddie asked, probably feeling the vibrations.

“Nope, just excited.” He smiled at Eddie, who smiled back. They had paid and were getting ready to leave.

“For the museum?”

“Yes. I’m very excited for the museum.” Richie replied honestly as he handed Eddie his coat, quickly kissing him.

“Can you believe it’s been a year?” Eddie asked as they walked around an exhibit, passing a stormtrooper.

Richie shook his head, seizing the opportunity. He took Eddie’s hand, squeezing it. “Eds, I love you.”

Eddie paused, looking up at him with a soft smile. “I love you too Richie.”

“No but,” He paused, trying to gather his thoughts. Eddie seemed to sense it and nodded encouragingly. “I love who I am with you. I love how much you love Georgie, and how willing you were to let me get to know him and to let me into your life. I love your friends and the rituals you guys have. I love the life we’ve built. I love how much you care about my music and making sure I have space for it. I love your cooking. I love watching you in the kitchen. I love you, and Georgie, so much Eds.” He stopped, fiddling with the box in his pocket.

‘I don’t know that I can explain it. I was so lucky to find you, that Georgie had a fit on the bus that day. And that you thought my impressions were funny. I don’t know where I would be without you but I can promise I wouldn’t be nearly as happy.” He smiled and Eddie wiped a tear from his eye.

‘Eddie,” He got on one knee, still nearly the same height as Eddie, and pulled out the box. “Will you marry me?”  He opened it, revealing a small silver ring. He’d engraved their anniversary on the inside, something simple but theirs.

Eddie frowned. “Fuck.”

Richie laughed somewhat nervously. “Not the response I was expecting.”

Eddie looked at him, eyes wide. “No!”

“Not better Eds.” He said, running a hand through his hair.

Eddie laughed, “That’s not what I meant. I had planned to propose to you! I had Georgie make you a little comic book. It’s been terrible getting him to keep it a secret. I was going to make breakfast in bed and give you the book and ask you then. You beat me to the punch.”

Richie threw his head back and laughed, relieved. “Oh god Eds, you scared the shit out of me.” His heart was jackhammering in his chest.

Eddie squeezed his hand again, “Sorry! I didn’t mean to. You just surprised me.”

Richie kissed his hand. “Does that mean your answer is yes?” He needed to hear Eddie say it.  

Eddie nodded. “Sorry. Yes! Of course yes!” Richie leapt up, grinning ear to ear and grabbed Eddie’s face, kissing him.

“Say it again.” Richie said, still holding his face.

Eddie grinned back, and equally goofy grin on his face. “Richie Tozier, I would love to marry you.” He squealed and picked Eddie up, spinning him.

He put Eddie down and kissed him again before leaning his forehead against Eddie’s. “Good.” His heart was pounding and he felt like he could explode from happiness.

“You’re supposed to give me the ring.” Eddie said after a minute.

“Details.” He grabbed it, slipping it on Eddie’s finger. Eddie examined it. “Do you like it?” He asked, nervous again.

Eddie kissed him. “I love it.” He turned his hand and both men grinned broadly. Eddie told him, “I’m still proposing to you tomorrow. We worked hard on that comic book.”

Richie smiled at him, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He kissed Eddie again. “Now, we celebrate.” He said, pointing behind them to a museum attendant. He was carrying champagne and flowers that Richie had dropped off earlier. Richie may have scaled back but he still wanted Eddie to remember the night.

“Aww, Richie.” Eddie said as he turned and saw the man.

“We’ve got to drink it in the lobby, that was as much as they would give me.”

Eddie kissed him. “Perfect.” He kept smiling down at his ring, making Richie’s heart flutter.

They walked out, sitting in the lobby with their drinks. Eddie placed the flowers next to him.

“It’s not too fast, right Eds?” Richie asked, turning to his fiance. “We’re not moving too fast?” Bev had mentioned it once as a joke and it stuck in Richie’s head. He didn’t want Eddie to ever regret this, or him.

“No.” Eddie said firmly, kissing Richie’s cheek. “Once you’ve found your person there’s no reason to wait. And I think this year has proved that we’re meant to be together.”

Richie let out a happy sigh of relief. “Good, because I’ve already mentally created our guest list.”

“We’re not inviting Bill Gates.” Eddie told him, taking a drink from his flute.

Richie grinned. It was a frequent pitch he made, inviting famous people that absolutely wouldn’t come.

“He won’t come and he might send a gift! Where’s the downside?” Richie asked as Eddie laughed. “We could finally get those kayaks.”

“I can’t even respond to that.”

“Well, _fiance_ ,” Richie paused at the word and both exchanged stupid smiles. “We’ll put him with my parents. It’ll be great.” Richie said, throwing an arm around Eddie as he railed off a list of celebrities he planned to invite, both grinning and leaning into each other. They stayed until the museum attendant kicked them out.

\-------------------------------------------

Richie woke up the next morning it was because Georgie had crawled into bed with them. “Here,” He thrust something into Richie’s hands, “Dad said I was supposed to give this to you when you woke up.”

“I didn’t mean you had to wake us up for it.” Eddie said, rubbing his eyes.

Georgie muttered a small ‘oh’ and fell back into the bed, wiggling under the sheets.

Richie looked over at Eddie, who shrugged, “Better look at it. He did go through all the work of waking us up.”

Richie laughed, “Alright.” He turned on his light and opened the book. It was crayon drawings, all in Georgie’s simplistic style. The first picture was him and Eddie on the bus, alone. The next page showed them talking to a stick figure with black, curly hair. “He’s still great at my hair.” He said, showing Eddie.

Eddie smiled, fingering one of Richie’s locks. “He is.”

Richie turned the page. It opened to two pages of the trio doing various activities- going to the zoo, hiking, visiting Stan and Mike. It was an explosion of color and made Richie smile.

The next two pages were a big picture of them in front of the house, all holding hands. “Oh, he added the chickens.” Richie commented.

“Georgie, we’re not getting ten chickens. We’re getting three.” Eddie said, counting the number of crayon birds.

Georgie mumbled a small, “Okay daddy.” He was half asleep already.

“I don’t know if he bought it.” Richie told Eddie.

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Don’t let him get to you. We’re only getting three.”

Richie chuckled and turned to the last page. It was stick Eddie and Georgie, holding a comically large diamond ring. “Will you marry daddy?” Was written on the next page, in Eddie’s handwriting.

Richie turned to Eddie, who was holding a small box. “I mean, it seems silly now. But, Richie, you make me so happy. I don’t think anything brings me more joy than watching you with Georgie. I love how supportive and kind you are, and how much you care for us. I can’t think of anyone I’d rather spend my life with.” He opened the box. “Will you marry me?”

Richie pretended to examine the ring. “I mean, there’s no diamond.” He pointed to the picture. “False advertising Eds.”

Eddie gently hit his shoulder. “Shut up.”

Richie leaned across Georgie and kissed Eddie. “Of course I’ll marry you.”

“Damn straight.” Eddie said, smiling at him.

“Do you think we could train the chickens to be flower girls?” Richie asked, pulling Eddie to him and throwing an arm around him. Georgie was between them, already sleeping.

“No. Absolutely not.” He said as Richie kissed him.

“Okay, we’ll talk about it later.”

Eddie rolled his eyes and started talking about when to have the wedding and who to tell first. Richie gently ran his hand across Eddie’s shoulder, happy to let him plan whatever he wanted as long as Richie was the other groom. Richie was home and with his family, nothing else mattered.

 

Read the note below before highlighting the invisible text (Start of invisible text)

*Deep Inhale* They get married. It’s a small ceremony- maybe at a nearby park. Richie lets Eddie plan everything and it’s _fucking perfect._ Georgie is an adorable ring bearer. Richie takes Eddie’s last name so he has the same last name as Eddie  & Georgie and has to practice writing it for months. They get 5 chickens (a compromise, really) and Georgie names all of them and takes excellent care of them. They go see Mike and Stan’s new baby, Samantha, and Georgie is thrilled to have a cousin. There’s a million photos of him holding her very carefully, like he’s worried he’ll break her. Eventually, they adopt a baby girl from another country. Georgie gets his first passport and they all go to bring her home. Richie cries every time he holds her for the first few weeks ( _she’s ours, she’s beautiful and she’s_ **_ours_ ** ). Eddie learns to cook cuisine from her home country, wanting her to have that connection. They get in fights but they work it out. The kids grow up happy and healthy but are sometimes shitheads because that’s how kids are. Eddie is that kickass PTA parent that all the others are jealous of because he always brings homemade desserts. They bring Georgie to college and afterwards cry in the treehouse, sharing a bottle of wine. They grow old together and frequently have their grandkids visit. A new generation suffers through Richie’s impressions & accents. They love each other and never forget to say it. Because in the end, that’s all that matters.*Exhale*

(End of invisible text) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovely readers, after hearing from everyone I am planning to do a short sequel (or two, I really might need to write Eddie getting pissed off at a PTA meeting and flipping over a pan of brownies). It probably won’t be the wedding (sorry) - I have no interest in writing a drama free wedding and I think theirs would be pretty drama free (besides a fit from Georgie because he’s a tired kid). But it will still be sweet and fun. So look for that in the coming weeks!  
> The hidden note above is the epilogue like thing that I wrote before deciding to write a sequel. So contains spoilers.  
> Thank you so much for reading, for comments and for kudos. It’s been a wonderful fic to write and I hope the end was everything you wanted.


End file.
